The Solitary Trooper
by rx79guntank
Summary: ARCAM is under siege by mysterious enemies and their newest Spriggan from their American branch is recalled to undergo a top secret mission. As the might of their enemies grows tighter, the Spriggans are in for the fight of their lives. New Chapter 9 up!
1. Arrival

THE SOLITARY TROOPER

By: rx79guntank.

The characters of of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige and Ryoji Minagawa. All other characters unless stated otherwise are obviously owned by me.

Author notes: I've been a huge fan of the manga ever since it came out in the early 90's but I was recently only able to enjoy the English translations by Viz (Damn you! Where are the other 9 chapters!) and watch the DVD. My passion reignited, I decided to do the next logical step and write a fanfic. This story is based on the 3 translated novels and movie, so for those who have seen or read them, It'll seem familiar. Anyway, please enjoy this fic and please do leave a review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Maybe I'm just being sentimental… But my only connection to normal life is there at school, without school, I'd totally lose my grip on reality. And If I ever forget it, then I am a Berserker. I-I don't want to just become a war machine…" _– Yu Ominae

Part 1: Arrival

Mention Japan to anyone and you'd probably get admiration or to an extent, loathing and revulsion. Indeed, nobody can dispute the success that Japan has experienced. Japanese culture, products, language, even the name itself was the rage nowadays. Mention Japan to any teenagers and they'll start waxing lyrical about how they wish they were Japanese, how they wish they were living in Japan, etc… The hub of it all was in Shinjuku, Tokyo. The massive forest of futuristic skyscrapers was the center of all that was Tokyo, housing the main entertainment, shopping and business districts. Not surprisingly, it's a big hit with tourists and the young crowd…

The Shinjuku Park Tower(1) was one such building which represented the image of Shinjuku. One of the most modern skycrapers, It was the perfect equation of style tranquility, a prime piece of modern architecture designed by the legendary Kenzo Tange himself. Unlike most office buildings, it was home to Tokyo's most exclusive hotel; the Park Hyatt, situated strategically on the upper floors and below were the offices of various multinational companies… including the ARCAM Foundation.

It was currently 11pm. Most of the inhabitants in the building had already left for their families back home, or were stumbling drunk in some alley after having one too much to drink. But for the ARCAM Foundation, time was an irrelevant factor.

"Welcome to Tokyo! I trust you've had a pleasant trip?"

The director of ARCAM's operations in Japan; Yamamoto, greeted his guest jovially. The portly middle-aged man was well known among his peers as a firm, just, and caring individual, fond of drink and smoke, hardly looking like the example of the director of field operations for ARCAM Japan. But yet he was, supervising the movements of ARCAM's special operatives in the Far East region. Opposite of him, his guest sat with his legs up on his desk, in a clear display of arrogance. But Yamamoto didn't mind. For him, it was just a regular detraction that came with his job.

"Beats Alaska."

"Of course." Yamamoto laughed. "I forgot you're just back from your last mission." He lighted up a cigarette. "We've gotten a place ready for you. We can start tomorrow-"

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to begin the mission now."

Yamamoto arched an eyebrow. He was just like what the head office said…

"I had a feeling you say that," Yamamoto replied, taking out a dossier and tossing over to the mysterious individual. "Are you sure you can find your way around here?"

"I'll manage." The individual replied, examining the file with its myriad warnings of secrecy on the cover. As he opened it, he noticed a photo of a girl flying loose of the file…

Like many major cities and that famous line from that credit card advertisement, Tokyo never really slept. Even if it was past midnight, numerous shops would be open; catering for the insomniacs, late-shift workers and even the odd salaryman out for a late night walk. One such place where these forsaken souls would hang out was the 24-hour game arcade. In one particular one located in the trendier section of Shinjuku, a battle was raging on. Crowded around a large arcade console, were two groups of girls standing across from each other, exchanging hostile glances. It might have seemed like a normal staredown between gangs, but what set it apart were the girls themselves. The group on the left was bedecked in elegant, spectacular frilled dresses. They wore their hair and lipstick in bizarre colors, with pastel, white makeup to complete their 19th century gothic Lolita(2) look.

The other group sported chocolate-dark tans, bleached hair and skimpier clothing, with garish neon makeup and accessories and massive platform boots to represent the popular Ganguro-style(3) fashion trend of Tokyo. to match. On the massive arcade machine itself stood two of the challengers; a chosen one from each group. The game and object of the challenge was the famous dancing simulation game, Dance Dance Revolution(4). The method of playing the game was simple. Players would follow the directions or rather the arrows, displayed on the screen by hitting the corresponding buttons with their feet. By using myriad combinations and fast-paced catchy dance tunes, the game duplicated the very sensation of dancing in a club. As always, a crowd gathered to watch the intense battle. They stood tranxified as the two players pulled off incredible, even acrobatic moves, trying to outdo each other. But even as hard as they tried, it was apparent who the winner was. With a flourish, the player in the black, elegant gothic dress ended her routine with her opponent, a darkly tanned girl in a pink midriff-baring top and miniskirt who was visibly exhausted.

The Gothic Lolitas erupted in cheers as the scores were shown. The Lolita dancer had scored a triple A, the highest score possible in the game, while the Ganguro dancer could only manage two As after fouling up on a complicated combination earlier. Seeing this, the Lolita dancer sauntered over to gloat over their defeat.

"It looks like you girls lost… againNow as you were saying, the loser has to _leave…_"

With a scowl and a rude gesture, the losers left, fulfilling their end of the challenge. And so once again they had managed to reassert their authority. The gothic dancer, was none other than one of the most popular and skilled DDR players in Shinjuku, Mai Shirahime. As her gang celebrates their recent victory against their bitter rivals, the Ganguro girls, she wandered off to her sling bag in search of a drink, exhausted from her battle against the rival gang leader. But then she knew that they'll be waiting to get back even at school…

Bending over for the bottle, she stopped when she heard the polyphonic melody of her handphone. Fumbling through the tresses of her dress, she uncovers it only to find it was just an important alarm she programmed earlier. Grumbling at her reminder, she got ready to leave.

"You going already, Mai? It's still early you know!" asked Erika, Mai's best friend as she peered out from behind another Dance Dance Revolution machine she was sharing with some other member of the gang.

"Ah, Gomen! For some reason that old fool Uchiyamada wants me at class early tomorrow… I'll see you guys later!" With a bubbly smile and a twirl of her long, black hair, she quickly bid a hasty farewell. Mai lived quite a distance away, and she hurried through the late-night crowd to catch the last bus service. But behind her, trouble brewed.

"Target in sight."

"Roger."

As Shinjuku was a popular tourist destination, it wasn't uncommon to see foreigners strolling around, doing what tourists would do. But for the two Caucasian men keeping a distance behind Mai, they were about as conspicuous as they could get. Blonde, blue-eyed, barrel-chested, and tall, they could be mistaken for male models if not for their determined looks and gaudy Hawaiian shirts; an attempt to blend in with the tourist population. Meanwhile, Mai grumbled at the prospect of her morning class as she fiddled with her Ipod. She vowed she'd get back at the lecturer for proposing something as preposterous as this and depriving her of her lovely sleep, but all thoughts of vengeance vanished as her favorite J-pop tune trickled from her Ipod and into her ear. With one of her senses blind from the outside world, the two men advanced nearer… But first they had to pass by a dark alley. As the man in the trailing position passed the dark abyss, a pair of arms lashed out in a chokehold around his neck and chest, pulling him into the darkness where a muffled beating followed…

It was some time before the lead stalker discovered that his partner was missing. He nearly panicked, but he knew that the mission had to be completed. Following Mai to a road crossing, he waited, and kept a discreet distance. They were alone at the crossing but there was no use capturing her now; that would come later when she was alone and vulnerable, such as her home, which was currently his objective to discover wherever in hell in Tokyo it was. He looked at his watch in an attempt to disguise his movements, which proved to be his undoing. As he looked down, he heard a whistling sound, like an object cutting through the wind… But before he could look back up, a metallic ball hit him on the head with such force that he fell to the pavement unconscious. From another dark alley beside them, a mysterious individual appeared and dragged the body to dispose of it. Mai however, still remained unaware, even with the action behind her…

It wasn't long before the people responsible for sending the tail realized their agents weren't responding. Another group went after her, intercepting Mai as she walked along the large and busy road crossing at Nishi Shinjuku. Despite the crowds, the seasoned agents picked up her trail easily, following her closely. But in the massive miasma of people in the crossing, another important factor in the night's events lurked. Mai's unknown savior; the person that had so casually eliminated her trained stalkers pushed through the crowd, closing in on her new trails. Dressed in an open leather-like jacket and wearing cargo combat army pants he could have easily been mistaken for just any normal fashion-savvy youngster, but his determined eyes and arrogant, youthful looks belied his true character. Once again, the trail agent became his first target. He went up to him and prodded his back.

"Don't move."

Shocked, the agent didn't wait to see if it was a real gun muzzle or a bluff. He had no choice but to follow his orders…

"Don't say a word. Keep on walking wherever I point you to."

Wordlessly, he let the individual lead him off the street and into an alley, where the individual silenced him with a sharp chop to the neck. With one done, he headed off to another direction in the alley. He had a hunch where Mai would be heading.

The bus stop where Mai was heading for was filled with mostly workers, both drunken and sober. Mai groaned heavily at the idea of being pushed into a can of alcohol-smelling black-suited sardines, but at least she knew to her relief that bus wasn't here yet. Or else it would be a long and annoying walk back home… The lead stalker noticed his friend was gone, but kept on pushing. If he could only get onto the bus with her and found out where she lived, his mission would be complete. Quietly, he spoke into his collar microphone.

"Objective point reached. Beginning infiltration-"

Before he could finish, a punch rang out from beside him, knocking him unconscious while in the distance, Mai boarded her long awaited bus home. As soon as it left, the mysterious individual stepped out from behind a vending machine where he had watched her leave. At least with the stalkers gone, she was safe for the time being… but the real threat still remained. It was time to stir up the hornet's nest… Turning, he gave a swift kick to the fallen agent as he searched for his next target.

Hans Mueller was furious. The two teams he had sent out to tail a harmless little girl had failed and weren't responding. How could that be? They were some of the most skilled men he had met and more importantly; of pure Aryan stock… What could have eliminated them? The former colonel of the German Intelligence cursed loudly as the other agents manning the surveillance equipment in he cramped trailer looked on. The Moroha(5) family had assured him that the local authorities would not interfere; had they gone back on their word? But Hans thought against it. They needed us as we needed them. Cocking his Walther P5(6), he motioned to the two agents nearest to the door to follow him. If his agents couldn't get the job done, he was going to do it himself. Before he could touch the door handle of the trailer, it inexplicably opened…

"So this is where you bastards are at…"

Standing in the doorway, was the individual that tormented them for so long. Hans reached for his gun, and panicked as he noticed his unmistakable gear and realized who it was…

"Y-You're a Spriggan!"

The individual smiled. He liked it when they realized they were in trouble.

"Damn right you are." He said, zipping up his jacket. "And now you're going to find out why it sucks when you pick on little girls…"

Han's scowl grew tighter. He would not be insulted. "Kill him!" He roared. Immediately, the agents in the trailer whipped out their knives and lunged at him. The individual caught one as an agent stabbed with his knife, bringing up his knee to break the agent's arm while elbowing him in the head. Still holding on to the agent, the individual blocks another attack with his free arm, and gives the him a vicious kick in the abdomen, sending him flying and impacting on the wall of the trailer, leaving a massive dent.

Outside, a lone passerby notices a parked truck rocking violently but on his better judgment decides to leave it alone… "Must be some karaoke party or something…"

Meanwhile Hans watched as his agents were ripped apart by the individual. The stories about the Spriggan were true… He moved to the radio set to warn about the danger that lurked here, when suddenly, the flying body of an agent slammed into him, knocking him out and destroying the radio as well.

_Oh no, you don't. _With a final high-kick to an agent's head and a spinning back kick to another, all 5 agents in the trailer were neutralized-including the driver, which had been knocked out earlier.

"You know, you're lucky that Yamamoto told me not to make a mess… If it was up to me, you all would be taking eternal naps by now." With those parting words, the individual exited the trailer and onto the street. But Hans wasn't done yet. Lifting himself up painfully, Hans whipped out his Walther P5 at the individual as he walked away.

"You've think you've won Spriggan? There will be more of us! The Neo-Nazis will prevail!"

_Neo-Nazis…_ The individual stopped dead in his tracks. "So that explains things… So tell me, what the hell do you outdated asshole fanatics want with a harmless girl anyway?" The individual countered, not turning around.

"Like the hell I would!" As Hans touched the trigger, the individual heard it all; the pulling of the levers, the creak of the spring being primed… In a reflex action, the individual reached for his side holster and spun around, releasing and bringing up his weapon, a customized M93R(7) in the process. Blinded by the speed, Hans hesitated, then fired, as did the individual… The sound of their shots rang in concert in the dead of the night. For the individual, it had only been a breeze past his face. But for Hans, he felt a dull impact in his sternum, throwing him back a distance.

"Y-you…"

He had barely had time to contemplate the feeling spreading across his chest when another impact hit him in his forehead. In a blinding flash of pain, everything turned white and he died there, in a futile display of defiance. For the individual, it had been an unremarkable takedown shot. A head shot would be easier at that distance, and would been less painful for the victim, but then again the individual had no love for his type or the organization he belonged to. If what he read in the file was true, there would be more serious shit happening in these few days.

Safing his gun, the individual turned back towards Shinjuku. Hopefully, he thought, he'd remembered the way back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Misc. notes:

1) One of the coolest looking places in Shinjuku. For an image of the place, go here: http/markb-photo.que.jp/Tkyarch/0011.html

2) One of the current fashion trends in Japan. Not like western Goths, they usually dress up in Victorian frilled dresses (for girls) and apply bizarrely colored hair and makeup. Image here:

3) The other current fashion trend in Japan. Rather frightening, they emphasize on darkly tanned skin with white makeup rings around the eyes and mouth. However, the Yamanba fashion style is way scarier. Luckily it's in a decline… Images here at your own peril:http/

4) The quintessential dancing game. Girls in Japan like to play it a lot; as do a lot of people all over the world…

5) If you read Striker: The Armored Warrior, this name would sound terribly similar…

6) Fave weapon of the Neo Nazis. A scaled-down version of the famous Walther P38. Images here: http/world.

7)A gun seen in Resident Evil: Code Veronica that can switch into a submachinegun as well. Customized with an added C-more reflex sight, muzzle compensator and black metal stock to increase weight and accuracy. Image here: http/www32.ocn.ne.jp/infinity/gun-beretta-m93r.html

Sorry if you can't see the websites. There's something wrong with the uploading program. If you are unsure or curious of the terms here, please google or e-mail me.


	2. Encounter

THE SOLITARY TROOPER

By: rx79guntank

Disclaimer: All characters of of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige and Ryoji Minagawa. All other characters unless stated otherwise are obviously owned by me.

Author notes: The 2nd chapter is done! More on ARCAM's predicament and the fate of Jean revealed in his chapter. Also I would like to thank Ominae for his first review of my fanfic. Thanks!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you say!"

The glass halls of the ARCAM Foundation's Japan office (1) resonated with a voice of protest on that sunny morning. New secretaries cringed, old ones yawned in boredom… Yup, it was just the beginning of a new day… Especially when the passionate Yu Ominae, ARCAM's top Spriggan was in. Yu paced the floor of Yamamoto's office in exasperation at the recent events, and especially what had happened last night.

"I can't believe it, Yamamoto! What was Headquarters thinking! Did they have to bring him here! He's just bad news!"

"Calm down, Ominae… Just because that he's around doesn't mean the end of the world does it?" replied Yamamoto as he lit a cigarette, his first of the day. "Besides, with Jean missing, we're understaffed as it is…"

Jean Jacquemonde, another of ARCAM's top Spriggans had been missing for weeks. A month ago, ARCAM had received news that a fire-orb; much like the one that had caused the sudden eruption of Mount Fuji a year ago, had been found. ARCAM quickly sent its agents, including Jean to recover and seal the artifact, but no news had been heard from them since. Even more recently, ARCAM facilities all around the world were being targeted in random attacks that seemed to be aimed at reducing their military strength.

"Until we know who is responsible for the recent attacks, headquarters have ordered all units to stand down in case of further incidents…"

"And you want me to hang around Tokyo while my friends get killed! No way, Yamamoto! I'm going to hunt those bastards down to the ends of the Earth!" Yu shouted, slamming his fist on the table. They were indiscriminate, robbing the lives of both civilians and soldiers alike. Yu lost a lot of friends in those attacks, and he swore there would be hell to pay.

_That was exactly what headquarters was afraid of… _Yamamoto sighed, rubbing his forehead. "But still, we need you to take care of Professor Mayzel's visit. He's in Tokyo for the Annual World Physics Meet and I want you in charge of his security detail." _Better keep him busy. A little more and he would be off the fringe…_

Yu groaned. "Does that old man have to come now!" Babysitting; Yu's most hated type of mission. And taking care of an eccentric old man was the worst of it. _Nice try, Yamamoto, _Yu reasoned. With his hands now newly tied, revenge would have to wait.

"Fine, fine, Yamamoto. I see what you're getting at…" Yu said as he slumped down onto the guest couch. "But after this, they're mincemeat!"

Looking at Yu's devilish grin as he said those words, Director Yamamoto sighed once again. It was not like he could compete with a hot-blooded headstrong teenager anyways… And it seemed that the Spriggan Corps was just full of them. People like Yu… It was their life, their choice to take the path they had led now. Would they all die young, unloved and unacknowledged? Yamamoto wondered.

"Hey Yamamoto!"

Yu's voice broke his trance. "H-huh? Sorry Ominae, I got lost in my thoughts there…" Yamamoto replied with a slight reddening of his face as he was caught off guard. "What is it?" He asked, trying to regain his composure.

"So how's _he_ doing?"

"Oh, he's following up on another lead right now… It's bit like your current assignment, really." Yamamoto answered as he stubbed out his cigarette.

"Him? Doing babysitting? That would be something I wouldn't see in this lifetime." Yu snorted in contempt, folding his arms.

"Well we really can't debate his experience in urban warfare for this one…"

Yu was about to fire off another wisecrack when he happened a glance at his watch. It was 10AM. School started at 8AM. As soon as he saw it, Yu's face expression ran the gamut from downright bewilderment to pure horror. Grabbing his bag, He sprung out from the couch and bolted from the office and down the hallway and scaring the secretaries.

"Damnit! It's the third time this week! Catch you later, Yamamoto!" (2) Yamamoto could have sworn that the entire action couldn't have been more than 5 seconds…

With Yu gone, Chief Yamamoto reflected on his earlier thought. _Experience in urban warfare… If the rumors are true, He'll need them…_

Somewhere in the back streets of Shibuya, a lone motorcycle roared down the morning streets. The rider rode helmetless, his hair and jacket billowing in the wind. The bike, a Honda CBR1000RR (3) produced a pleasing rattling sound as it sped around corners, its inline four-cylinder engine hammering away mightily, its pistons enduring the controlled explosions that worked in concert with the rest of the other engine mechanisms to produce a harmony of horsepower that formed the lifeblood of the bike itself. However somewhere in the covered pedestrian lanes nearby, a pair of panicked legs ran, as the bushes behind them rustled violently. At a traffic light, the motorcycle and its rider stopped as it turned red. Noticing that an identification tag he was wearing was sticking out; he quickly put it back within the folds of his jacket. However, one could clearly make out the words 'ARCAM' as he stuffed in his left pocket… He glanced at his watch as he waited there. _The green light should be turning soon._ He got his foot oh the throttle, ready to accelerate when the unexpected happened…

Suddenly, a massive weight impacted at the back of his bike, throwing it up a bit. Instinctively, he reached for his side holster and turned around-only to come face to face with an anguished-looking girl…

"Hey! What-"

"JUST GO!"

The ear-shattering shriek from the girl propelled the rider to kick into gear and speed off. At the place where the girl got on, the bushes rustled and parted, to reveal a… cat.

"Uh… What do you think you're doing…?"

"What does it look like I'm doing! I'm taking a ride on your bike, that's what!"

Her ear-splitting reply threatened to send the bike spinning. However, the rider was annoyed, yet amused. He'd been expecting to look for her, not having her suddenly popping in front or rather, behind him. _At least it made my job easier…_

"You don't have to shout you know…" "Besides, who were you running away from?"

The girl hesitated for a while. "Well, it was a… a… cat."

The rider nearly face-faulted. "A-a cat? You were running away from a cat! You're not for real, aren't you?"

"How dare you say that!" The girl shouted back, obviously offended. "I don't even know who you are yet!"

_I should be asking you that… _"You can call me Ta- I mean, Jonathan if you want. And no, I don't have a last name." _Damnit, that sounds so cliché. But then again…_

"Jonathan? That has got to be one of the strangest names I've ever heard…"

_I knew it._

"Whatever…"

"Anyway, I'm Mai…"

"Mai? That's even stranger."

"Yeah? But not at strange as yours…" Mai ended with a mischievous tone in her voice.

Jonathan smiled at that as he did a sharp turn. So far the information had been spot-on; fear of cats, attitude, name, her flaring pink hairstyle… The job now was to keep her in one piece, something he knew that as mundane as it sounded, was going to be very interesting indeed…

For Mai, she lost count of the number of times she was nearly thrown off the bike as he sped through the streets. She agreed that suddenly jumping onto an unknown person's bike was a bad call, but what could she do? She extremely hated cats… She had been expecting him to be a good samaritan, but now, she wasn't so sure…

"Don't you wear a helmet…? The police are going to go after you, you know…"

"A helmet?" Jonathan scoffed. "Helmets are for pussies and the police can go to hell for all I care."

At Jonathan's reply, Mai's eyes opened wide with fear. "Don't tell me you're a… Bosozoku (4)! Though you look more handsome than one…" said Mai, drifting off.

"Boso-wha? What the hell is that?" Jonathan deadpanned in reply.

This time, it was Mai's turn to almost face-fault. "What do you mean by that! Don't tell me you've been living under a rock for all these years!"

"For your information, I'm not-"

Mai was about to give him a sharp one in the ribs for being so simplistic when the bike came to an abrupt halt. Looking up, she found that they were at the Mizuno College of Arts-her college.

"Hey, how did you know where I was going?"

"I didn't." Jonathan replied as he parked his bike in the college lot. "This is _my_ stop."

_Wait, that means… _Her thought trailed off as a sinking feeling set in. Gingerly, she felt she could do nothing but to just walk to class… which somehow happened to be the same direction that Jonathan was now walking along. By the time they had reached the lecture hall her class was in, her head was already swimming in denial. Having him as a classmate was the last thing she wanted.

"S-say, you're not going in there are you?" Mai nervously asked as Jonathan approached the door.

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"Well, uh… Nothing! Nothing at all!" Mai hesitated, before letting him through. With nothing left to do, Mai follows him into the lecture hall, flushed and trying to keep her face hidden from the rest of the lecture hall students. While Jonathan took a seat in the isolated back row, Mai joined her friends.

The resident group of the most popular girls on campus was huddled around the central part of the lecture hall, eagerly and excitingly chattering on all things that young girls would usually talk about, when Mai abruptly dropped in with a loud sigh. Seeing their leader arrive, the group cheerfully greeted and offered her, the customary morning can of oolong tea. As Mai drank it, anyone could see that she was visibly weary.

"What's wrong, Mai? Did one of those Ganguro bitches do a jump on you?" asked a concerned member of the group who was rather predisposed to violence. The rest of them motioned in agreement but Mai shook her head. As much as she would have wanted to teach them another lesson, her fear of felines was another matter. She kept that secret from her group and enemies, lest it showed her weakness and usually attributed her morning encounters with cats to the weather or some other nonsensical excuse. She was going to concoct another stupid excuse to satisfy her friends' insatiable pestering when the bell for class abruptly rang, saving her and releasing another large sigh of relief from Mai.

Professor Uchiyamada (5) was known to be one of the strictest lecturers in the college. The very mention of this scholar of scholars would send even the most delinquent shivering in their shoes. As he approached his class, the students in the lecture hall felt a dark storm coming which proved true when he burst into the hall loudly. The students sat in silence, afraid at what would happen next. Despite being a school of arts, physics was mysteriously an important part of Mizuno's syllabus, earning the eternal loathing of the students.

For the next one hour the students endured a one of the most mind-numbing subjects ever known to man. Uchiyamada however, kept on going, each time addressing the students with a hiss of contempt. From time to time Mai looked behind, afraid that Jonathan might do something stupid and nearly face-faulted when she found that he was sleeping despite the lesson. Shaking her head, she didn't really know what to make of Jonathan and his apparent lack of enthusiasm.

Soon after the class was lunch. While most students met up with their friends and went out to eat, Jonathan sat by his bike, fiddling with a takeaway bento he bought. Despite being Japanese, Jonathan had never eaten or seen a bento before. He looked strangely at the piece of wood that he was supposed to break into chopsticks, not knowing what to make of it. Taking a deep breath, he plunged it into the rice and tried to balance a piece of chicken into his mouth only to fail miserably and have it end up on the floor. Pissed, Jonathan began eating the only other way he knew how: with his hands.

"My, you're hopeless aren't you…?"

Jonathan looked up as a long shadow fell on him. Mai stood there, hands on hips, looking at him disdainfully with her own bento in her arms.

"Let me guess… You've never eaten a bento before?"

"Well-ah-I did… Maybe it was a memory lapse…" Jonathan replied as he laughed, starching his head in the classic clueless pose. Mai gave a sigh and sat down on the curb with him. _'Forgot' how to use chopsticks? What an idiot…_

"Here."

"What's this?" Jonathan asked as Mai handed him a plastic fork.

"I-it came with mine… you can have it if you want." Mai couldn't help but blush slightly at this moment. It had been a long time since she had offered something to a member of the opposite sex.

"Thanks," Jonathan looked away, surprised at the awkwardness of the situation, before he gave in to his hunger and wolfed down the bento.

As he ate, Jonathan felt that she was watching him, her own bento unattended. Although he rarely cared what others did, he'd preferred them to do something else than to look at him like he was some sort of curiosity.

"Aren't you going to eat? It's going to get cold."

"Where are you from actually?" Mai countered.

_Oookaay…_ Jonathan thought He'd like to tell her off, but then he couldn't let her get out of his sight...

"If you really want to know, I'm from the US. I was born here, but I don't know where…" He said, trailing off. There was too much things he in the past that he'd rather keep secret and he wasn't going to start now.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE FROM AMERICA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THAT'S SO COOL-"Maybe_ he isn't such an idiot after all!_

_Great. _Jonathan thought as he closed off his hearing to the high-pitched wails. _Of all the things she had to turn into some rabid fangirl… Perhaps it would be better if I had kept his mouth shut._ Cursing his luck, Jonathan started towards his bike to leave before he went insane. Unfortunately, Mai kept on following him.

"Look, don't you have any friends to hang out with rather than bugging me!"

Mai hesitated for a second.

"Uh… no…?"

Meanwhile at a trendy Starbucks in nearby Shibuya, Mai's group waits impatiently for their leader…

"I give up… Say whatever you want. I leaving," Said Jonathan as he got on his bike. He began starting it up when he felt a massive weight on the back, something he felt before. Grumbling, he turns to the back.

"And what are you doing now!" he asked angrily at Mai who suddenly was now on his bike's back seat.

"Since you made me miss lunch with my friends, _you (_emphasizing it) are now going to accompany me.

"You, are insane."

"And you, are going to do it. Besides, I'm your only friend here…"

She was right. Jonathan was helpless and at her mercy. Grumbling once again, he set his bike into gear and headed of to wherever Mai wanted him to, which was kind of beneficial since he couldn't let her out of his sight. He really hated these bodyguard missions…

And so they finally found themselves in Mai's favorite arcade. While Mai and her friends hung around the machines, Jonathan distanced himself like a socially awkward teenager. He watched as the teenagers around him immersed themselves in their respective games, partially wincing from the noise and the flashing lights in the dim environment. He hadn't been to many arcades and now he remembered why. A sudden tap on the shoulder breaks his thoughts and Jonathan turns towards the source, ready to kill if needs be.

"Hey! Is that how you treat old friends?"

"You're supposed to be taking care of Mayzel, Yu. What are you doing here?

Yu came out of the shadows of the darkened arcade, this time wearing ARCAM's standard battle dress of a vest over his armored muscle suit. In its current inactivated mode, it could easily pass off as any normal leather jacket.

"Relax. Besides he's holed up in HQ right now, working on god knows what for his talk." Yu replied as he headed towards an arcade machine.

"You do remember what happened the last time the last time you kept someone at HQ…"

"Yeah…" Memories of Rie Yamabishi's visit and his battle with the US Armored Corps came to Yu's mind. If he'd have been fast enough god knows what would have happened to her… "But even the CIA would be insane to attack a target so near the head of government." Indeed ARCAM offices were now located just directly adjacent the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building as a precaution against these incidents.

"So, how's _your_s going?"

Jonathan's face contorted in a rather comical display of exasperation as the experiences of the past few hours came to him.

"Don't… ask."

"That bad huh?" Yu replied with a grin.

As Yu filled him up on the latest news, they started up a Time Crisis 3 machine and started playing, walking through the popular shooting game with the concentration and experience gained only through years in the battlefield. By the time they had finished and reached the highest score in the game, the spectators gathered around were left dumbfounded and wordless at the speed and ferocity which they finished the game at.

"They make games too easy nowadays."

Suddenly, a female pair of arms came seemingly out of nowhere and glomped on to Jonathan, nearly frightening the life out of him. Yu on the other hand knew the trouble that was coming next and immediately made himself scarce.

"Hey, Jonathan!"

_Stay calm, stay calm…_

"Can't you ever say said hello properly! I nearly died there!" Jonathan shouted, despite his previous vow.

"Say, who was that guy you were talking to just now? He looked kind of cute!"

_She ignored it… _

Jonathan groaned as he felt Mai's protective hold grow tighter. It had been a few hours, but Jonathan knew he had to endure for as long as the mission dictated. Looking around, he got another fright when he saw Mai's group. He didn't really catch onto the Gothic Lolita fashion sense but seeing an entire group of girls in dark makeup and frilled dresses was rather unnerving. Japan was indeed crazy.

"Hey Jonathan! We're going to club next! Wanna come?"

Clubs. Dark, smoky, and noisy. He hated them.

"Uh, maybe we should try something else-"

Before he could even finish, Jonathan was yanked away by his bubbly captor, who had not even heard a word he said…

But while resisting Mai's efforts to bring him to her favorite nightclub outside the arcade, Jonathan noticed something strange. On the opposite street was a black Mercedes E-class tinted and looking menacing. It was one of the newest models, something you didn't see in Tokyo often. Luxury cars weren't uncommon in this part of Tokyo, but he had a bad feeling about this one. As he watched it while he was manhandled by a hyperactive girl, the car slowly departed as if it knew it had been discovered. Jonathan knew that it was sent by those responsible… but who?

It was almost 2 in the morning when Jonathan finally returned to his room, and collapsed on his bed.

Damn, He thought, this was almost as strenuous as a combat mission. In over a few hours he had visited 3 arcades, 2 clubs and had spent the better portion of an hour napping at the local Starbucks' while Mai and her friends chatted on… whatever they talked about. Jonathan let another groan when he realized that he had to do it all again tomorrow. Despite being her supposed bodyguard, he doubted he had enough energy to keep up with Mai. Now he knew why those guys from Okinawa talked about those girls so much…

With Mai now safely back at home he felt he could relax… He started to take off his equipment and AM suit to go to bed, but soon, a soft snoring sound filled the room. Sleep had claimed him at last.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Misc. Notes:

1) As with most modern skyscrapers in Tokyo, a majority of them are covered in glass.

2) If you read the mangas, Yu has a problem with truancy…

3) A cool-looking bike that is the personal property of Jonathan.

4) Bike-riding gangsters in Japan which terrorize the roads at night. Usually they are loud, rowdy and always like to swing the Japanese flag around.

5) Sounds familiar? I wanted to portray an ass of a teacher, and that bald-headed guy from GTO fit the bill…

Note: And like last time, I have problems putting up website addresses on the document manager, so if there's anything you want to know google or e-mail me.


	3. Memories

THE SOLITARY TROOPER

By: rx79guntank

Disclaimer: All characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige and Ryoji Minagawa. All other characters unless stated otherwise are obviously owned by me.

Author notes: 3rd chapter done. More of Jonathan's past and the enemy revealed… Also, many thanks to Ominae and Groove for their feedback and reviews. To answer Groove's question, Mr. Boomerang will be making an appearance… soon. I did play Lunar Verse once (I got lost in the game), and I remember correctly, his name was Oshiki Tashiki (got that from the Faqs) Oh, and Ominae, you asked for Tea, you got her!

And to the readers, please do leave a review after you've read. A review acts as like a benchmark for my skills, and I am always trying to improve my writing. (Better writing-better stories) So please, please do leave a review.

* * *

Sand, sand and more sand. Dunes as far as the eye could see. Any man would have gone insane, but for the local residents and a few select people, it was already part and parcel of their daily life. 

Jonathan adjusted the collar of his distinctive uniform. The heat and the heavy weight of his Interceptor flak vest. It annoyed him, but he didn't mind. It kept his mind on the edge. He grunted as the Humvee hit a bump on the road and looked around at the rest of his team that was riding with him. On his left was Sykes, the marksman of the group. On the roof, manning the M2 50 caliber machinegun was Hayes, also the group's SAW gunner. In the front seats were the two other members of his team, the Ryan brothers, completing his fire team. They had been together thick and thin and today it seemed like another routine mission…

Earlier, a group of Marines were ambushed and isolated when the transport convoy they were guarding came under attack. Now Jonathan was part of another convoy of 4 Humvees, sent to reinforce and relieve them

"Hurry up, guys. I bet when we get there they'll be so glad they'll give us all their X-Box time for the entire week!"

"Hell yeah! I've been waiting to fwap to those volleyball ladies (1) till my arms fall off!"

The entire Humvee erupted in laughter at the obscure bathroom joke while Jonathan just smiled in the spirit of things. Everyone knew that it was just another way to keep the situation out of their minds. Suddenly, a radio transmission from the lead vehicle came in.

"10 minutes to the contact point. Get ready!"

Automatically, Jonathan picked up his M16A2 carbine and got it ready for battle. He checked the RIS (2) rigging, ensuring the foregrip was secure, and checked his ACOG scope for proper calibration. He checked his ammo magazines, cocked, and re-cocked his rifle, and as an after thought, made sure his SAPI plates were on properly. By now the convoy was traveling at breakneck speed, not stopping for anything or anyone. Suddenly, the humvee jarred to a teeth-shattering stop. "We're here! Get your asses out!"

Heart beating like a pump, Jonathan practically leapt out of the Humvee and into a practical hell. Bullets were flying all around and bodies of both Marines and enemies alike littered the streets. Jonathan was shocked. He hadn't seen so much carnage since the opening battles…

"Hide your ass!"

The sudden warning made Jonathan dive for cover, bullets slamming into the place where he once stood. Jonathan quickly regained himself and joined the firefight. The Marines were pinned down behind a wall in the street while the enemy, holed out in a 3-storey building opposite them, kept the other maries at bay. It all turned to chaos as war cries filled the air and the Marines, desperate to get to their injured and trapped buddies shot at basically everything is sight.

"General Adams!"

General Adams, the commanding officer of the marine detachment in the city was supposed to be in constant contact with the commanding officer of the mission. If Jonathan was talking to him…

"Lieutenant Harker?" The voice was filled with a tone of seriousness that Jonathan dreaded.

"Uh… yeah…?"

"The CO's dead! You're in charge of this operation now, son!"

His heart skipped a beat. "Say what!"

"Just get those Marines back!" The cut-off tone sounded terminal.

Jonathan sighed. He looked around and found his fire team along with another group of Marines taking cover behind a large wall and headed to them.

"Hey guys!"

The Marines just looked back at him.

"You're Lt. Harker, right?" One of the Marines Jonathan identified as the leader of Humvee 4 asked. "General Adams told me you're in charge of the mission now."

"What do we do, sir?" Another eager-eyed new guy spoke up. Jonathan looked at his fire team… They just shrugged. Their friends were dead and dying by the minute. He was hard-pressed. What was he going to do?

"Alright, listen up, you guys. We're going to get them in one strike. Hayes and you guys put down suppressive fire while we get them out," Jonathan explained, motioning to the others around him. As soon as I give the signal, get the evac vehicles here and when unload all the shit that you have, including the TOW missiles!"

"Uh… Domingez?" Jonathan asked as he read from the radioman's name tag. "Any word on when the Cobras are going to get here?" referring to their supposed helicopter fire support for the mission.

"Not fast enough!"

That was all he needed to hear. "Right, let's get this done…"

"But sir, who's going to be the point man?"

Jonathan cocked his M16. "Well, I am."

The fighting died down as they experienced the calm before the storm… As soon as Jonathan leapt out, the enemy launched a barrage of fire from the building, countered by fire from the Marines as well. Jonathan ducked and dodged through the debris, seemingly unkillable, and occasionally stopping to take out insurgents through the window with his M16. Marines on both ends could only watch in disbelief at the near-suicidal maneuver…

As he got there, the rest went like clockwork. He gave the signal, the TOW missiles from the Humvees slammed into the insurgent-held building, rendering it. The exfil humvees arrived and began evacuating the trapped marines while Jonathan from his position, killed off any insurgents who tried to close in. But then it all started to go wrong…

Techincals-Hastily prepared fire support vehicles made from old trucks- appeared suddenly, with RPG-armed insurgents in the back. They had come up from an unprepared angle, and before Jonathan knew it 2 of the 4 Humvees were consumed in explosions, along with the occupants. A fierce firefight ensued, with the Marines replying with AT-4 anti-tank rockets. But the seemingly endless RPGs launched were slowly weakening them. The explosions scattered the Marines who tried to take cover. The exfil vehicles had managed to get away in time, but now it was the rescuers who were trapped.

Jonathan, still in his position fired again and again, killing off technical drivers and the RPG firers, hoping to buy time for the others to escape. He'd just shot an insurgent in the head when a massive explosion next to him knocked him off his feet and into unconsciousness.

When he came to, it was all a blur. He couldn't hear a thing. Just ringing… He tried to look for his team, but the buzzing in his head dampened all his senses. In the distance, he could make out another Marine getting shot… Jonathan groaned and tried to stand up, but all he felt was just pain.

_Damn, I can't feel my legs…_

Then it all went silent. He tried again to stand up, but he just… couldn't. Then, a pair of boots appeared in his face. Before Jonathan could look up to see who it was, a violent blow to his head knocked him out… and he woke up with a shout, sweating.

The arid hell of the desert had turned into the warmth of the bed. And the sound of war was now replaced with a peaceful silence. It had been all a dream, a dream of a life that Jonathan wanted to forget.

_Not again…_

Grumbling on a morning spoiled, he did his business and prepared for the new day, changing his clothes and putting on his all-important armored muscle suit. He carefully checked his gun-one could not be too careful, and in this line of work, 'careful' wasn't a word that you would take lightly.

The Park Hyatt Tokyo was known to be the most posh, even prestigious of all the hotels in Tokyo. Renowned especially for their atmosphere, interior design and rooms, one night could command almost a 100,000 yen, leaving it reserved for only the most wealthy and upscale.

However, ARCAM was known to dispense with such stinginess. In the business of protecting and saving the world, monetary concerns were a small matter and in this case this was proved with the ARCAM's acquisition of a few suites in the Park Hyatt Tokyo as safe houses and in this case, Jonathan accommodation during his stay here. While seeming extravagant for some people, is proximity to ARCAM's new office (Just a few floors below) and the association of safety being directly next Japan's government center (The Tokyo Metropolitan Building) made it a necessity.

Jonathan bypassed the various restaurants offering breakfast on his way out. He'd prefer a ham and pickle sandwich from the local 7-11 instead. Besides, he grumbled with a bitter tone, he had an appointment to keep.

Further away in the new financial center of Shiodome (3), a middle-aged grey-suited owner of a trading company nervously paces the floor, shifting his view from the doors of the conference room and his watch. It had been almost 30 minutes since the meeting started but he already was sweating buckets. He couldn't help it; this meeting decided the future of his company. The doors opened abruptly and his associate stepped out…

"So did we do it?" The owner was hopeful, although the disposition on his associate's face suggested otherwise.

"It's over… We lost."

The owner froze. 20 years of tradition were gone in just 30 minutes. Just like that. Once again, another company fell to the ruthless undertakings of the corporate world. Disheartened, the both of them slowly left the cold glass halls of the office that echoed their fate, their livelihood and dreams destroyed.

"Heh, they were true. You can't win against a Moroha…" the owner recollected bitterly…

"And so gentlemen, may we return to business?" the cool, elegant voice of the victor echoed from the meeting room. It belonged to none other than Saruta Moroha, the head of the massive Moroha conglomerate and financial empire, owning various businesses and vast tracts of property in Tokyo, including this very building and the entire Shiodome ward, which served as their global headquarters. To the public, he was the young and debonair playboy, with the entire world at his beck and call. He was also the sympathetic victim, having being thrust into the corporate world after the death of his parents and the disappearance of his brother, Koichi Moroha. He was immensely popular with females as well, blessed with handsome, almost feminine looks, a soft spoken and gentle voice and was noted for his ability of always appearing in sharp, dapper suits, complete with white velvet gloves. In private however, he was known to be a shrewd businessman and a cold and calculating individual, always able to get what he wanted out of a negotiation. The hostile takeover just moments ago had been just child's play to him.

Charismatic, and possessing a magnetic aura, he was the poster child of Japan's recovering economic power…

From out of the shadows, two Caucasian men appeared. It was apparent they had been watching at the proceedings and they were duly impressed at the impressive display of Machiavellian maneuvering. Behind them, armed guards closed the conference room doors, effectively soundproofing the room. It was clear that whatever was to be discussed would not leave.

"Herr Klaus, Herr Otto." The two men nodded in acknowledgement, yet shivered slightly. In the domain of the ruthless, being cold was a prerequisite. Indeed, the air conditioning was set at almost 8 degrees Celsius.

"I believe you have already made yourselves at home, gentlemen?"

"Indeed, Mr. Moroha…" the one known as Otto replied. "We unloaded our men and equipment yesterday. Your shipping services are indeed effective…"

"Of course," Saruta laughed. Moroha Shipping Lines, part of the Moroha conglomerate was known as the world leader in shipping efficiency. "But enough of this dallying, gentlemen." He continued. It's time we began the true purpose of this… _briefing_."

At the snap of his fingers, a young female assistant dimmed the light and started a projection screen. An image of a young, determined looking individual with black hair and blue eyes.

"Subject name is Jonathan T. Harker," the assistant began. "At 20 years old he is currently ARCAM's youngest and newest operative…"

At that point the image shifts to reveal several pictures of Jonathan kicking butt, including him firing a rifle and fighting off a group of soldiers.

"Subject's physical fighting prowess is somewhat lower than the Spriggan Yu Ominae but is extremely skilled in use of firearms."

"Are there any weaknesses we can exploit?" the one known as Klaus asked.

"Early history is unknown, but reports indicate that the subject was first seen operating alongside the mercenary David Marcel in his adolescent years, and is confirmed to have joined the United States Marine Corps a year after his death."

Otto coughed. "Damn child soldiers. (4)"

By now it was clear that there were others watching this presentation as well. At the back of the room, various silhouettes could be seen in the darkness, watching, and observing every facet intently. However, the strange thing was their sizes; from a 7-foot giant to a Gollum-like dwarf… As she prodded on about Jonathan's history the images switched to show him in the Marines' blue dress uniform, followed by one showing him in the desert with full battle armor, wielding a M16A2 and giving the camera the 'finger' and another of him firing an AT-4 anti-tank missile.

"Subject was later sent to the Middle East as part of the 15th Marine Expeditionary Unit on board the USS Bonhomme Richard (5), and was recommended for Force Reconnaissance (6) as a result of his performance and actions during his tour of duty."

The projector showed a final image of Jonathan decked out in his Force Recon CQB gear.

"He is believed to have joined ARCAM somewhere a year and a half later. Psychological evaluations of the subject indicate that he is resourceful, determined individual, with a predilection his opponents, however. He is also-"She stopped. You could almost see the disbelief on her face as she read the next line… "A feminist."

The room fell into an awkward silence.

"In any case gentlemen," Saruta cleared his throat; "Our friend here is currently the most plausible threat to the operation. His elimination is of the paramount importance…"

Klaus snorted arrogantly. "Bah! He is of no concern! With our reinforcements we are more than adequately equipped to deal with that young fool!"

Saruta on the other hand, found the boastful general amusing, espousing his hollow threats and hot air. It was clear to see why they lost 60 years ago.

"Why, I can even bring his head for you today! Bo!"

At once, Bo Brantz, (7) the blonde-haired, scatter-brained, muscular retainer of the Neo Nazis stepped forward and gave the infamous salute. But Saruta just waved him away disdainfully with a gloved hand.

"Enough gentlemen," he sighed. "I have no need for this brute or for any of your theatrics. His death shall wait. Right now we have more pressing matters to attend to…" He said, emphasizing the last part firmly.

The air dipped to an uneasy sense of tension as the two generals and Bo looked at each other, unsure and almost certainly outraged. While both the Moroha conglomerate and the Neo Nazis had been brought together with a common goal, and most certainly a common enemy, they could not help but feel the very condescending attitude that had been pressed on them since their defeat in the last world war.

"Mr. Moroha, I beseech to you that you do not take us so lightly," Otto countered. _Too long have we endured this ridicule!_ "Your family may have assisted us and the Fuehrer greatly in the past but that is where our debt ends. All of our forces have been gathered for this mission, our strength is unassailable…

SLAM!

The impact of Saruta's fist on his table startled every one, even the stoic Bo. "No… I believe it is _you_ who are mistaken, Herr Otto, _we_ were the ones that supplied you during your fledging years after the war and it was _I _who gave you support after your so-called resurrection fiasco!" He sneered. "If it wasn't for us you would just another group of failed anarchists, forgotten in the sands of history…"

"Why you!" Bo moved threateningly forward, but was stopped by a cooler Klaus.

"As I said, his death will come… but not before I have ensured he has suffered pain and humiliation; not until he has been broken and his life destroyed then will I take his life…" "Really, gentlemen, you should really learn some patience!" He said as he sat down complacently in a clear show of defiance and authority over his Neo Nazi allies. They could do nothing but resigned themselves to the silent truth, plotting, and waiting, like always. Their time, they vowed, would come soon.

* * *

"Mai! MAIIII!" A voice of desperation shouted out in morning peace. Curious housewives looked out from their apartment windows curious and eager for more gossip materials. Jonathan sat waiting with his bike below the apartment block, generally with an even grumpier attitude than usual. As part of his security detail, he had offered to send Mai to and back from college everyday, to his hesitation (And to which Mai interpreted as a sort of _attraction_ to her.) Jonathan didn't really dislike her outright. It was just that her girlish and bubbly attitude was annoying at times; he had to admit she was rather cute and charming… But what did he know? His only exposure with girls was laughing at his buddies while they failed miserably chasing skirts back in Okinawa. And, he reasoned, once this mission was over, he'd probably never see her again. But one thing was for sure, he hated waiting for them. It was almost 45 minutes since he was waiting there… He was in limbo, pissed off as hell, unable to leave, and dreading the inevitability of Mai's glomping attacks which still left him sore. The loud sound of someone quickly bounding down the stairs made him look up… 

"Couldn't you have waited a little, while longer? I haven't had my hair done up properly, you know…"

Jonathan nearly fell off his bike. The gothic dress she wore last night left little to the imagination, but as she stepped down, the pressure and temperature in Jonathan's face began to rise…

"What?"

Mai's lithe, athletic figure of her body stood out proudly in the thin fabric of her sailor fuku summer school uniform (8) she was wearing, framed by the mini-sized skirt, long black hair and ribbon on her blouse. The loose socks, loafers, satchel and the two ribbons tied onto the long hair tendrils by the sides of her face completed the desirable schoolgirl look. But what attracted Jonathan was her chest. Her size 95 breasts were barely held back by the tight blouse, but even then, it created a noticeable bulge that lifted the edge of her blouse a centimeter above her belly.

"So? Does it still fit?" Mai asked with a slight bush on her face, biting her lower lip anxiously. It was obvious to see where she got the uniform from.

Jonathan however only stuttered and mumbled in a feeble effort at a response. "Uh… ah… Don't you feel _cold_ wearing that?"

Mai sagged her shoulders unenthusiastically. _How dense could he be! _"It's called fashion, you idiot…" She sighed. "I thought you foreign guys were into this kind of stuff?"

He blinked. "We do?"

She sighed again. "Anyway, today I'll be finally able to put that ganguro bitch Yuki in her place! She'll never call me unfashionable again!" She ended with the laugh of a typical conceited Japanese female, with a twinkle of determination in her eye and a vain hand across her cheek. Jonathan just looked on blankly at the mysteries of female politics.

* * *

"I could have done this by myself you know…" 

In Shinjuku Prince Hotel in downtown Tokyo, scholars and science boffin-types milled around in the spacious lobby. The annual World Physics Conference had just ended, and its participants and keynote speakers were dispersing, either to disseminate their newly-gained information or just taking a well-deserved rest. Professor Mayzel, ARCAM's head of research and renowned Omihalcon meight had originally been warned about his safety, but as a scientist, he felt that such a great meeting of minds was an obligation he could not avoid. As a result, along with his faithful assistant Margaret, he was accompanied by Yu Ominae and the mysterious Tea Flatte as a security element.

Tea ignored Yu's earlier rant and concentrated on looking for threats. The news of the disappearance of Jean and a few other Spriggans along with the random attacks on ARCAM bases were certainly troubling, enough to even send that 'loose cannon, Jonathan into the field… she wondered. But as they headed to their waiting car, she noticed the atmosphere suddenly went quiet, and the amount of black-suited men in the lobby suddenly increases. It was a trap.

"Ominae…"

"Yeah, I know…"

Meanwhile in Saruta's office in Shiodome, he receives a secretive call…

"Excellent. Begin the diversion operation."

Simultaneously the black suits rose and began approaching them menacingly. The bulges in their suits indicated that they were armed and the flicking of their switchblades indicated their true intentions.

"We want the professor."

"Doesn't everyone?" Ominae stared at their supposed leader, adding tension into the air. Then in a flash, both of them struck together, blocking each other's attack with their arms. Disengaging, Ominae's AM suit activated and bulged with artificial muscles in anticipation of hand-to-hand combat, while the black suits lunged at him with knives, the only weapon the Am suit had no defense against. While Ominae fought, Tea, silently led the Professor and Margaret to the side entrance, only to be confronted by another of the black suits.

"Halt!"

Tea smiled. "I suggest that _you_ get out of _my_ way…", dropping a piece of paper with a cryptic symbol on it…

Jonathan on the other hand was concentrating on riding his bike and trying to ignore Mai's noisy handphone conversations when it happened. A mighty Hummer H2 (9) suddenly burst of from an underground car park exit and landed on the street in front of him, chased by a few black Mercedes E-classes similar to the one Jonathan saw the other day… He skidded to a stop, not because of the event, but rather at who he saw in the Hummer. _T-Tea? And the Old Man!_

"D-did you see that!" Mai asked, just as astonished as he was. These scenes usually happened in movies.

"Yeah…" If they were here… Suddenly, Jonathan caught sight of a group of people fighting in the lobby of the hotel. _Yu! _Jonathan immediately got off and headed for the battle…

"Hey! You're not going to leave me here aren't you!" Mai asked with her doe eyes, holding onto Jonathan's AM jacket, holding him back. Jonathan hesitated. That had _been_ his original plan…

"Uh, ah… If the police come, you could tell them you were waiting for someone…" Excuse given, Jonathan pulled free and ran off. "But-" Mai shouted, but fell on deaf ears. "-this isn't a waiting area…"

* * *

Yu fended off the attacks and fought back, but the black suits seemed to recover easily, even from his enhanced strength blows. 

"W-what are you…?"

"We are a new breed of soldiers…" The leader spoke as he picked himself up coolly. "We have been genetically modified to defeat the likes of you Spriggan fools. As a result, we are stronger, better, faster…"

"And more stupid?"

Immediately, they turned to see Jonathan standing in the doorway, looking rather arrogant. "That's the only difference I can see…"

"It's another one! Get him!"

From inside his AM jacket, Jonathan pulled out his M9 bayonet from its upside-down quick-release sheath and got ready for the mess that would follow. As one of the black suits charged at him with his switchblade, Jonathan's CQC (10) instincts kicked in. He sidestepped the attack, grabbing the attacking arm of the black suit and twisted it with a satisfying crunch. Now disarmed and screaming in pain, Jonathan twisted the arm behind his back and spun the black suit around, using him as a human shield as he put his bayonet against his neck for effect.

Like all comrades, the rest of them hesitated at what happened. Jonathan smiled. It was exactly what he had expected. In a flash, he pulled out his M93R Custom, set it to the 3-round burst mode and fired. The deadly bullets ripped trough the body of the Black Suits, killing instantly. The precise shots mowed through their ranks and when he expended his magazine, he spun the black suit he was holding hostage as he brought his blade to his neck, slicing his throat as the body fell away. Inspired, Yu attacked with a renewed fervor, tackling the leader in a martial arts battle.

The three remaining black suits attacked Jonathan, slicing wildly. Mindful of Jonathan's earlier CQC move, they came in a group, as Jonathan reloaded his gun. He endured a few attacks that drew blood, but then he spied an opening. Taking hold of one of them by the shoulder he twisted it as he pushed downwards. While he struggled, Jonathan calmly and ruthlessly put a bullet into his head…

"Kill him!"

With the other two attacking from different angles, Jonathan threw the body of the dead black suit at one and snapping a kick to the head of the other. Unfazed, he attacked again but Jonathan caught his arm and put him in a judo takedown throw that floored him, filling him with lead from his M93R as he lay. Suddenly, Jonathan noticed that the other one had gotten rid of the body thrown at him. Unfortunately, he too suffered the same fate as he was mowed down by burst fire from Jonathan's gun. Meanwhile outside…

"Illegal parking, riding without a helmet, not having a valid license… you're in for a whole lot of trouble, missy!" A pretty young traffic policewoman said, writing the ticket while her partner complained in the patrol car. "I'm hungry Miyuki! Let's go for lunch already!" (11)

Mai on the other hand, could only fight back tears of embarrassment and anger, as she sat on the bike. _Damn you, Jonathan…!_

For Yu, he launched a barrage of punches down at his seemingly inexhaustible enemy and managed to score one lucky one, knocking the breath out of his opponent.

"Go to hell, freak!"

Yu had about enough of him. It was time to end this. Taking hold of the leader, he swung him around and around and sideways into a panel of glass, where the broken pieces decapitated him, silencing him for good.

"Messy." said Jonathan as he surveyed the mayhem.

"You could have at least given me some help!" Yu snapped.

"I couldn't bear to. You were having so much fun…" Yu just glared. "Besides, we don't have time. Those goons are after Tea and the Old Man too…"

* * *

"I told you for the umpteenth time, the bike doesn't belong to me…" Mai was close to tears. She was already cursing painful revenge on Jonathan for abandoning her when surprisingly, he appeared. 

_Thank god!_ "Jonathan!"

But instead of attending to the problem, he grabbed Mai and lifted her off the bike, opening the cargo space under the seat and pulled out a FN P90 (12). The two officers just watched stunned as Jonathan calmly closed back the seat, put Mai back on kit, and ran off to rejoin Yu. The officers remained speechless. Mai just frowned and sighed in exasperation.

"You idiot…"

It was obvious that Yu and Jonathan needed a fast car to catch up to the running battle ahead. A solution presented itself when an immaculate, brand new white Mazda RX-8 (13) pulled up at a parking stop. The owner got out, admiring his new possession when he felt two shadows behind his back… He gingerly turned and faced the twin glares of Yu and Jonathan…

"P-please… anything but the car!"

THWACK!

Cocking their weapons, and Yu gunning the engine, they were ready.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Misc. Notes: 

1) The game Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach volleyball. 'Nuff said.

2) The Rail Interface System for the M16 assault rifle and M4 carbine that allows for the ease of installing optional stuff like flashlights, foregrips and laser pointers. Part of the SOPMOD system, the ACOG scope is part of this too.

3) The newest financial district in Tokyo, home of many multinational corporations.

4) A little in-joke referring to the majority of action heroes (i.e Ominae, Raiden, etc…) out there who had been child soldiers and causing so much pain to their enemies…

5) A Wasp-class amphibious assault ship belonging to the Marines. Jonathan spent some time there.

6) A special forces group belonging to the USMC.

7) The hapless musclehead returns!

8) The subject of a majority of our wet dreams… Can't believe it's really standard issue to Japanese high school girls. Immortalized by Aya Natsume of Tenjo Tenge and other fan service animes.

9) A Massive SUV based off the original Humvee. Enemy of the environment

10) Close Quarters Combat. As seen in Metal Gear Solid. Jonathan learned this during his mercenary days, later refined when he was in Force Reconnaissance.

11) A special cameo from our two favorite policewomen…

12) A futuristic-looking submachinegun shooting armor-piercing rounds.

13) The successor to the famous RX-7.


	4. Rush Hour

THE SOLITARY TROOPER

By: rx79guntank

Disclaimer: All characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige and Ryoji Minagawa. All other characters unless stated otherwise are obviously owned by me.

Author notes: After a long delay, the 4th chapter is done… Updates might be less frequent these days, due to my rising college workload.

Sorry if you readers think if this chapter is boring… it's kinda of a character building chapter and a bit of romantic nonsense innit, so please bear with me…

And to thank a few:

Kat Warrior1-I couldn't find a way to thank you earlier for your review (no email address?) so I'm doing it here now… And yeas, Jean is coming up pretty soon, don't worry! ;)

Groove-Lol, yeah, driving time… ever watched Matrix Reloaded?

Ominae: I don't really know about Tashiki, but I might put him in…

Finally, enjoy, and please do leave a review guys!

* * *

Part 4: Rush Hour

Japan's drivers and highways were known throughout the world as the most courteous, contrary to the asphalt warzones that were the roads of other, similar industrialized countries. But this morning, all of it went straight out the window. Drivers launched a barrage of horns and headlight flashes as the pursuers and the victim engaged in a desperate chase of cat and mouse. Tea expertly weaved the Hummer through the morning rush hour traffic, avoiding the other cars that had the misfortune of being caught up in another of the world's secret wars.

The 3 black E-classes hot on her hells instead charged recklessly, claiming collateral damage let and right. Their mission objective was paramount; the death of the Spriggans and Professor Mayzel. Anything hindering that would be destroyed. Reflecting that, the drivers began their procedure of ingesting tabs of Shabu, or Methamphetamines(1) to increase their abilities… But behind them, a white RX-8 roared forward following the trail of death and destruction. "There are the bastards now." Yu closed down with the trail E-class but the occupants had already seen him, and slowed down to engage the Spriggans. Shots smashed through the windscreens of both cars as they fought, with Jonathan leaning out from his side window to reply with automatic fire. A running battle developed adding already to the mayhem on the streets. Suddenly, the black suits in the produced a FN Minimi Para(2) and laid waste to the RX-8, shattering the remaining windows and rendering the roof. 

Jonathan cursed and took cover as bullets rained over them. The AM suits they were wearing stopped the bullets, but the pain was definitely there.

"Goddamnit, Jonathan! Kill them already!" Yu screamed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…"

Jonathan sealed up his AM jacket and it activated its artificial muscles. Using his new strength, he pushed back the hole-riddled roof and stood up while Yu just watched… _Don't tell me he's…_ And expectedly, he jumped, and landed standing on the back of the E-class.

"Kill him!" The black suits panicked, trying to bring up their weapons. Jonathan was faster, and proceeded to massacre them, emptying an entire P90 magazine through the back windshield and into the occupants. The survivors tried to fight back, but again he pulled out his M93R with his other free hand and unloaded a bullet into them, including… the driver.

"Oh shit."

"Yu just slapped his head. "That idiot…"

With the car beginning to spin out of control, Jonathan grabbed the Minimi, and made a leap of faith, landing painfully on the back part of the RX-8's roof just as the E-class careened into a blaze on a road divider. They didn't have any time to lose. The harbor freeway that they were on was ending fast, and as soon as the chase got on the cramped city streets, it was going to get inherently messy.

Suddenly, Yu saw something- Tea and the E-classes down on the highway under them. They must have taken a U-turn. Jonathan saw it too…

"Shit, Yu… Don't even think about it…"

Despite Jonathan's protests as he clung on, Yu stopped, and positioned the car… and rammed high speed into the low wall at the edge of the freeway, bursting through and falling down 3 storeys to the one below… Miraculously, the RX-8 bounced once, and spun around before righting itself.

"Still alive?" The adrenaline still buzzed in Yu's head.

Jonathan just moaned. "I don't think I can have kids anymore…"

By now, the Shabu that the drivers had ingested had taken effect, and they maniacally hard-pressed Tea, determined to run her off the road. One of the E-classes rammed itself again and again into the Hummer's bumper, but Tea was unfazed. The size and the bulk of the Hummer made it suited for such punishment, but it was the relentlessness of the pursuit that troubled her. She had tried to peer into their minds, looking for any weaknesses but all she found was a nihilist, fanatical determination; a dark mindless abyss. The vibration of a mobile phone call broke her out of her thoughts and she answered it.

"What is it? I'm driving."

She gave a slight smile as she listened and snapped her Samsung SGH-D500 phone shut. "Men." She slowed the Hummer, enough to allow the E-classes to catch up… Yu put on his seatbelt (The first time since the chase began) and took a deep breath. With a mighty roar of the engine, the RX-8 rear-ended the back E-class in a mighty collision. The next thing the driver of the other E-class knew Jonathan was in mid-air in front of him, firing another P90 magazine into the windshield before landing on the roof of the Hummer, completing his jump. Inside, Professor Mayzel looked up at the thump on the roof. "What is that?" Tea smiled. "Our savior." The last E-class wrenched its ass clear of Yu and charged forward to intercept, avoiding the wreck of their predecessor. In a desperate move they started firing their weapons towards the Hummer and the standing Jonathan. Jonathan weathered the bullets with impunity… With a swift kick, he caught the Minimi as it flew up, cocked it and let loose at the E-class. The first shot killed the driver and in his death, he turned the car… The Minimi's firing now stitched the sides of the car, ripping it's occupants inside apart before exploding in a final explosion. But on the road near the flaming wreck, one of the black suit survivor slowly crawled to safety. He had a gunshot wound in his shoulder, and his legs were now bloodied stumps, but it didn't matter. He had failed the mission and now he knew the consequences. All of the black suits carried with them a pill of cyanide, a testament to their loyalty. However before he could commit his act of ritual suicide, Yu's omihalcon blade jammed itself into the survivor's arm. Screaming, he dropped the pill as it was crushed uselessly underfoot. 

"Oh no, you don't. We've got some things to ask you…"

* * *

"Has he talked yet?"

With the capture of a prisoner, the scene now shifted to ARCAM's fortified old building where the interrogation began. Yamamoto, Jonathan and those involved in the morning's battle watched as the survivor lay sedated. Yu and Jonathan would have preferred him to have wasted on that road, but common sense prevailed. A doctor came in and checked his vitals. His life saved by an emergency operation, but if they had it, that would be the last of his troubles. He was ARCAM's only link now.

"They've been strengthened physically and mentally…" Tea commented. "It's likely he won't respond to the usual methods." Tea Flatte was one of ARCAM's top Spriggans and one of their strongest ESP-ers. She was especially known for her devastating mystic spells and powerful psychic abilities. Some said that she was a witch; others even reasoned that her own age was incalculable… Jonathan always shivered when she was around. For that reason she was highly invaluable in for their interrogations. Even if the prisoner possessed superior willpower, Tea could reach into the deepest, darkest recesses and wrench what she wanted. Those who cooperated usually survived. Those who didn't, at the least would turn up insane. Worst, a vegetable. The others there had that in mind as she spoke, and looked away… It was best to just quietly let her do her work. "In any case," Yamamoto added with an uncomfortable sweatdrop, "The board of directors has dictated that we undertake this with the utmost importance. We must obtain information from him no matter what…" Yamamoto usually disapproved with such forceful measures, but they were demanding answers. Just last week, two more facilities in Egypt had been destroyed. Unfortunately, they still didn't know who was behind it. Leads to Majestic-12, Trident and other adversaries had also turned up nothing…(3) He took a smoke and a walk, pausing towards a small commotion. Yu and Jonathan fighting again. Something about bad driving… Yamamoto laughed and reflected on his thought that day. _So young and they have to face death in the eye… These are truly dangerous times we live in_. Tea saw him and gave a similar thought. For that moment, the idea of fighting to stop fighting seemed ironic. What was a victory if there was no future to live in? 

"In any case," he interrupted, "We can relax now. Professor Mayzel will be safe here and the only thing we can do now is wait. And besides, _you _need to be going back to your mission…" pointed Yamamoto towards Jonathan.

"Me?"

* * *

The old ARCAM building was originally built as a veritable fortress, as part of their Far East branch's headquarters. Despite looking like a throwback of architecture from the 70's it served the purposes of its owners well. With reinforced concrete walls and sophisticated surveillance systems, not even a mouse could get in undetected. While the upper levels of the building contained the archaeology labs, the lower basements were home to ARCAM's extensive motor pool, weapon labs, firing range and armory. Jonathan was wandering there like a lost soul after the debriefing and Yamamoto's parting words. He remembered he had something to do, but what? Perhaps the leftover adrenalin from the battle was dampening his memory, he thought.

"Hey, kid!"

He leapt a few feet, screaming.

From out of the shadows, the owner of the cranky and disembodied voice stood out.

"P-Professor Mayzel!"

"Scared you? You're that new kid, Jonathan, right?" Mayzel spoke with his trademark devil-may-care grin. Jonathan remembered Yu's warnings on Mayzel's 'reputation'. Could this be it?

"Yeah, that's me…"

"Hmm… a little scruffy for a Spriggan… I was expecting someone with more… clout." Mayzel replied, as if giving Jonathan a drill inspection.

_Clout! Wasn't it good enough I saved your ass already? Just who exactly are you! _Jonathan could barely hold in his feelings…

"Well, follow me."

And with that, Professor Mayzel spun and headed off into the dark corridors, leaving Jonathan no choice but to follow suit. As they walked, a dull smell of cordite hung in the air. These were where the weapon labs and firing range were, kept in the dark, away from prying eyes.

"Ah, we're here!"

Professor Mayzel turned into a door, to which Jonathan recognized as Weapons Lab 4… Inside, Margaret, and another red-faced solemn-looking hulk of a man stood, waiting for them.

"Master Keaton?"

Master Chief Hieronymus Keaton,(4) former US Navy SEAL and armourer of ARCAM's Spriggan forces. His years of experience in the field and working as a mercenary gave him unparalleled knowledge and contacts in the field of firearms. Some said that he could even get any type of weapon for you, if you asked him nicely enough.

"Had a busy day, Jonathan?" he asked, leaning on a counter. Jonathan ignored him and focused on the two military-style metal suitcases on the table. One was large, like a luggage bag, while the other was smaller, like a brief case. Margaret was on another table, busily typing in some data. As Mayzel walked in, Jonathan sat, like an unknowing student in an exam, unsure of what was going to happen next.

"You know, Yamamoto told me a lot about you… Kind of like Yu when I met him. Arrogant, and impulsive…"

Yu again, Jonathan though. But since he was the most respected and capable Spriggan around, it wasn't surprising at the comparison. But unlike the majority of other Spriggans here, Jonathan was not concerned with archaeology or saving the world whatnot. He was a soldier, meant to follow orders. It could be said that fighting could be the only thing that he was good at… He lived only for the thrill of battle and the paycheck. For him, this was just another chapter in his employment history.

"Here you go! Something for you!"

Mayzel opened the larger case and threw a jacket at Jonathan. "You can't be wearing _that_ around," pointing at the battle-worn AM suit on Jonathan's back from the morning's debacle.

_He's got a point. _

It was obvious that the jacket was a new kind of AM suit, but it was definitely a difference from the old one. Instead of being a standard-issue bomber jacket, this one was modeled like a stylish Matrix-type long jacket, fitted with an extendable high collar that covered half of his face when fully deployed.

Jonathan tried in on for size. "Nice."

"Like it? It's been made to suit your fighting style. I've increased the Omihalcon protection area, and reduced the strength factor by 3-fifths to increase mobility."

Jonathan sealed and activated the suit to test it out. He agreed, the length of the jacket gave him more protection from bullet rounds and more importantly, the artificial muscle bulges were less visible, which just suited him fine. He was still capable of superhuman feat, though now looking less like a steroid junkie.

"I also added some sneaking suit properties. There's radar-absorbent material in this suit, and it'll help to reduce your IR and heat signature. Quite handy during infiltration missions."

"Cool!"

"I've got these for you too." Master Keaton tossed Jonathan a gun. "As you requested." The gun was a Glock 18C(5), fitted with a GOBRIN overmount(6), a piece of plastic that was bolted onto the G18C, adding picantinny rails and a compensator to it. In addition, Master Keaton also put on a C-more reflex sight and a screw top to the compensator, allowing for a silencer to be fixed on. Jonathan choked back touched tears. This was almost like Christmas all over again!

"Gee, thanks everyone…"

"Well, think of it of a welcoming present to ARCAM!"

Fiddling with it like some new toy, he cocked and dry-fired it.

"I don't understand though," Master Keaton started, "Why you need so much firepower for just a simple bodyguard mission…"

The words acted like a spark of electricity in Jonathan's ears, and the gears started clicking into place… _Mai!_ That was what he was looking for! He shot up, grabbed his stuff, and bolted out of there in a cloud of dust.

Master Keaton cleared the smoke. "Was it something I said?"

The smaller case, which was supposed to be taken, lay forgotten on the table…

It was already evening when Jonathan arrived at the Mizuno College of Arts. He had a hunch that Mai would be there, and she was, sitting by a fountain in the courtyard, clicking her hells like a bored and lonely child. Seeing her alone like that in the yellow evening sun, waiting for a person that never came, made him feel guilty for leaving her like that.

Maybe I should make it up to her…

But when he turned was about to leave his hiding place in the bushes, a hand grabbed him by his collar and yanked him backwards… He knew who it was. Gingerly, he turned around and faced Mai, bearing down at him with all the anger of a goddess…

"Uh… I'm sorry?"

Unbelievably, Mai threw Jonathan from out of the bushes and onto the hard concrete floor, all with one hand. From that moment on, Jonathan knew that he was going to die… And with a single hand, she lifted him up and started hammering into him with the fury of a woman scorned.

"How could you leave me like that! Did you know how what I had to endure!

"S-s-sorryyy!"

Mai gave him a sharp punch in the stomach.

"And I pushed your stupid bike all the way back from Ikebukuro(7)! Did you know how far that was!"

"I…"

A jaw-shattering punch from Mai to his face cut him off

"And that jacket!" fingering Jonathan's new AM suit, "How could you have gotten _that_ while I suffering all alone! And what was that with all those guns? When I heard about what happened in the bay, I…" Mai's face gradually softened as she turned away from Jonathan, looking down. Maybe, Jonathan thought, he'd been a little too uncaring towards her. Having people wanting to kill you or do worse, without you knowing why was terrible enough. Until the threat was over, maybe he should cheer her up a bit.

"Mai, I…"

Unfortunately for his troubles, he was given another sharp punch that snapped his head to one side… _So much for feeling bad…_ If that wasn't enough, Mai proceeded to lift (Note that she _was_ a good 7cm shorter than him) and throw him into the fountain. Unbeknownst to Jonathan, Mai had a reputation of being known as the 'Kitsune(8) of Mizuno'. Piss this foxy she-devil off, and there would be hell to pay.

"Okay! Fine! I surrender!" Jonathan shouted, spitting out water, stepping out from the fountain. "I'm sorry okay! I'll do whatever you want, just don't kill me okay!"

Below Mai's covered face, a sly smile slowly spread across her face. "Anything?"

At the magic word, Mai sprang her trap. In a quick 360° turn, she was back to her cheerful self again, all anger vanished… "I wanna go to Shibuya!(9)"

Jonathan was speechless. But the deed had already been done… "Shibuya? But I-alright…"

"Yatta! Thank you Jonathan!"

And with her usual perky self she literally leapt onto him to show her appreciation. The only thing he felt from her was the near-suffocation when her breasts coincidentally landed on his face… causing a major nosebleed to happen.

"Jonathan! Are you all right!"

* * *

And so they went shopping alright, with Mai leading him by his arm all the way. Shibuya was known as Tokyo's youth hangout place, with androgynous youths and their equally garish girlfriends infesting the streets after dark. To others, it seemed like Mai and Jonathan was just out on a date like any other loving couple, although the reality was much more awkward and different. The more Jonathan tried to get away, the more Mai dragged him closer…

As they whimsically went trough the branded stores and futuristic shopping centers, Mai's eyes glazed at the handsome boys on the street and the glitzy displays in the windows. When they finally hit the famed Shibuya 109 shopping centre (10), she went up straight to the branded stuff and to Jonathan's chagrin, to the lingerie sections too…

"This looks nice doesn't it Jonathan?"

He nearly burst a vein. She was holding up a near-illegal bikini to her body to size it up. He fought off images of Mai wearing that at the beach, trying to keep the blood away from his face.

"I-isn't that a bit… ah, _airy_ for your chest?"

"Well, then… does this get you all hot and _bothered_?" striking a pose with the bikini. The images finally broke through onto his mind, and Jonathan nearly nosebled…

"M-Mai! That's public indecency!" Jonathan's embarrassed tone was almost a shout, causing a few girls to look curiously to their direction.

Mai gave a smile. "Of course not, you big dummy… I was just _playing _with you, baka…" she teasingly tugged on his jacket, as to emphasize the fact.

A stranger sight was Jonathan, standing by dutifully like a boyfriend while Mai checked out her unmentionable items at the payment counter. The middle-aged cashier nodded approvingly. Jonathan, could only manage a weak smile…

He was nearly carrying over 7 shopping bags (all bought under his paycheck of course) by the time they got out of the place. It looked like he'll be eating ramen noodles again this month… Jonathan thought that seriously, if she'd been given the chance, she'd be able to spend off the entire GDP of a developing country in a night. So far she'd bought stuff from Prada, Hermes, Burberrys, and lots of other foreign-named brands he didn't want to think about.

"Jonathan! Take a look at this!"

Mai's voice broke his train of thought. _Oh great, not another 10,000 yen pair of shoes for her to drool on._

Mai was enamored at a piece of costume jewelry shining brightly in the window display. It was a silver cross, similar to that which Misato in Evangelion wore, but it could be opened like a locket and having just the right size for a photo sticker to be put inside it. "I want it…" Mai mouthed, more like a thought than an actual demand.

Jonathan thought that it did look quite nice… and suddenly he had a thought. He did feel bad for what he did to her and knew that he was doing this to make her feel happy, but he hadn't given Mai _his _apology yet.

Without thinking, he grabbed Mai and entered the shop.

"I'd like the one on display outside please."

Mai's eyes widened. "Jonathan…"

"I told you I'd say I was sorry…" Jonathan could not help but give a slight blush at his moment of weakness. Mai could not help but smile and give one her own. Very rarely had a guy given her a gift, and even so the rest had been just yapping hormonal kids. She knew, that it could be the start of something…

* * *

"Well, well, well… If it isn't the wannabe goth queen and her consort? I didn't know today was supposed to be cosplay night…"

Mai and Jonathan were on their way back when a highly unpleasant voice

came from behind them.

"Hina…"

If different fashion preferences represented different factions in the college, Hina Matsuuga would well be Mai's arch-enemy. The animosity and rivalry between Mai and Hina's rival Gothic Lolita group was great, even sometimes surpassing that of their hated Ganguro enemies. Let's say if they met on the street, something bad was bound to happen.

"What a coincidence, my dear Mai!" dragging out the end of her name in a tone of contempt, "I was just going to meet my boyfriend when I saw you across the street and decided to pay you a visit..."

Slowly, Hina started towards Jonathan. "And is this supposed to be _your _boyfriend?" "Doesn't look like much though… I was almost expecting you'd end up with those nerd admirers of yours!" She ended with a scornful laugh, after giving Jonathan an examination worthy of a piece of meat.

Jonathan felt a sweatdrop forming. _I suddenly feel surprisingly insecure… _Mai felt her anger rising, but kept it in and cracked a smile. After all as a leader, she had to put those inferior to her in their place…

"If you'll excuse me," yanking Jonathan away, I still have some shopping to do with my _slave_ here… In fact, we were just planning to visit that Hermes outlet in Ginza(11) now…" _Let's see you top that, Hina!_

Jonathan thought otherwise… "Slave! Since when-OW!" And received a sharp pinch for his troubles.

Hina just smiled. _Slave? Getting desperate, Mai? _But Hina had more than one way to humiliate Mai today… "Oh, have fun then! I'm off to Odaiba(12) for date with my _boyfriend_!"

Mai stopped and turned. Odaiba was the place for many fancy restaurants, and to get a boyfriend who was willing to take you there was even rarer… _So does she want to fight, does she!_

"Ah, here he comes now!"

A shiny, black and ominous Mercedes E-Class pulled up to them and disgorged a suited bodyguard that deftly opened the door for the honored passenger at the back…

"Saru-chan!"

The white-coated and gloved figure that stepped out was none other than Saruta Moroha himself. As he approached them, Jonathan unconsciously pulled Mai closer to him. There was something he didn't like about him.

"Did you wait long?"

"Not at all Saru-chan!" Hina screamed, latching on to Saruta with all the grip of a baby chimpanzee. "I was just talking to my friend Mai here on her boring plans tonight!"

Ignoring her puppy love-addled ramblings completely, he locked his magnetic gaze on Mai… and in turn, when she met his femininely handsome face, she felt flushed and a attraction, as if she falling for him…

_T-that's Saruta Moroha, the playboy! D-damn… what should I say? _

Dispensing with Hina, Sauta moved towards Mai, never breaking his glance.

"And who might this far lady be?"

"I-I'm M-Mai…"

And to Jonathan and Hina's surprise (and envy) he just bent over and kissed her hand… Mai felt as if she was about to faint. Jonathan could not do anything but just watch and feel his side holster. _If I could only waste him now…_

"And you sir?" Saruta held out his hand while Jonathan stared, barely restraining himself. "I am Saruta Moroha. It is a pleasure to meet you." Should he accept? He knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what…

"Jonathan." Clasping Saruta's hand at last, "Jonathan Harker."

What a sickening face. Jonathan really hated pretty boys.

"Saru-chan! Forget them! We're late already!"

"Why of course,"

He fixed his eyes on Mai again. "Say Hina, my dear, why don't we invite Mai and Jonathan to dinner tomorrow? We could enjoy the company."

"Whaat!" Hina brattily replied. "But Mai doesn't even have a boyfriend? That guy over there is just his so-called shopping slave! Of course, it would be _very_ awkward for her to just come alone…"

All giddy thoughts about Saruta evaporated when Mai heard that. That was a downright challenge and no inferior slut or her toyboy boyfriend was going to get away with that!

"He's not my slave! He's my BOYFRIEND!" Mai gave a retaliatory shout, to the surprise of everyone (Including Saruta), embracing Jonathan in a bonecrushing hug.

CRACK "OW-!"

There was no way she was going to lose.

"Well then, it's settled. A reservation for four at the La Cantinetta Enoteca Pinchiorri in Odaiba. Please dress appropriately. We'll be waiting…"

With that, they turned to leave in the E-class, with Hina sticking her tongue at Mai from behind. It was a full 5 minutes after they left when Mai finally released Jonathan…

"What was that about! I didn't say I was going to be your boyfriend!" Jonathan shouted massaging his muscles. He could have sworn he felt something dislocated…

"Of course it's assumed, you idiot!" "Until we get rid of that bitch Hina that is…"

"But I'm almost broke from today!"

Mai gave him a swift kick in the stomach.

"Then think of something! Besides, people are going to think you're gay if you stay single any longer!"

While Mai continued to insult him, a call came through. He took out his Nokia 7260 mobile phone and answered it.

"Damn, Jonathan, You sound as if someone kicked your ass!"

"Very funny,Yu. What's up?"

"We found Jean."

* * *

Misc. Notes:

A highly addictive type of drug that induces a strong feeling of euphoria and increases awareness, alertness, motivation, thinking and brain activity.

1) A compact version of a heavy machinegun used by armies all over the world.

2) Sound familiar? A list of ARCAM enemies taken from the mangas.

3) I didn't know what name to give him so I used one I remembered from an old anime…

4) A full auto version of the venerable Glock handgun. Able to switch to 3-round burst like the M93R too.

5) Originally an add-on for airsoft guns, it is able to be added on for real guns as well. Google for more information.

6) The place where Jonathan left Mai, and is coincidentally, halfway across Tokyo from where they are…

7) A Japanese fox spirit. Usual nickname given to girls who are beautiful, devious, and possessing a destructive temper.

8) A hip hangout district for the young crowd in Tokyo. But rather dangerous too…

9) The most popular fashion complex in Japan. A symbol of Shibuya district and Japanese girl's culture.

10) The glitzier part of Tokyo, with numerous branded stores.

11) One of the newest districts of Tokyo, with lotsa cool buildings like the Fuji television building and other fancy restaurants.


	5. Omake Chapter!

THE SOLITARY TROOPER

By: rx79guntank

Disclaimer: All characters of of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige and Ryoji Minagawa. All other characters unless stated otherwise are obviously owned by me.

Omake Chapter!

It's time I took a break…

Well actually, what I was meaning to say was that with all the new characters I was introducing in the story, I felt that it would be best if I put a feature describing my original characters in detail for the benefit of the readers and their imaginations. Also, I need some time for the preproduction of the next chapter… Anyway, without further ado, here they are, and as always, if you're unfamiliar with anything, Google is your friend.

**Jonathan Harker **

First up, we have the main character and protagonist himself.

**Age:** 20-21

**Appearance:** Tall, lanky physique with jet black hair and blue eyes. Obviously a Caucasian, but with slight asian features, his true genetic orientation is unknown. He talks in an accent though, both in English and Japanese. What accent? How would you describe Clive Owen's accent? I dunno what you call that accent, but Jonathan talks more or less like that. Wears his old dog tags, and Casio G-shock wristwatch, model GW200TC-2V.

**Psychological profile:** I was inspired to write 'The Solitary Trooper' after watching the movie 'Versus' by Ryuhei Kitamura (Watch it, it's good!) and naturally Jonathan is slightly based on the film's lead character, Prisoner KSC2-303 (appearance-wise) I also gained some inspiration from Raiden in Metal Gear Solid 2 hence his history and background ideas. Jonathan does not know his true parents. He spent most of his childhood under the tutelage and employ of his mentor, the mercenary David Marcel, participating in various wars as a child soldier and receiving his education in various US army base schools. After his mysterious death, Jonathan joined the Marines, and soon after ARCAM, after being referred there by an old friend of David's. (Apparently they did a few jobs for ARCAM before)

As a result from his upbringing, he can be called socially awkward. He has little or no experience with girls and in those rare moments he does, has led him to become a feminist with an extreme dislike of violence towards women. He does not know how to use chopsticks, yet his favorite food is spam and instant ramen (which he eats with a fork) has a fear of cats and likes aquariums; among some of his idiosyncrasies.

He is not too friendly nor too antisocial and tends to distance himself from new acquaintances les they get killed (Occupational hazard) He extremely despises pretty boys.

He is described as an expert marksman and has an uncanny ability to fire a weapon proficiently within 5 minutes of handling it. He has a preference to armed rather than hand-to-hand combat and will try to use guns whenever possible. Finally, Jonathan is also known to be an expert in infiltration and exfiltration and is usually tapped by ARCAM to participate in urban warfare operations.

**Stuff that he has:** First of all, weapons. As his forte in urban operations, he uses a variety of medium to short range weapons. He also has a few handguns with him at any given time in case for any quick skirmishes. Here's a list of weapons:

Beretta M-93R Custom machine pistol. Usually located on his right side holster, this is Jonathan's primary weapon, and carries it with him wherever he goes. Fitted with a C-more red dot sight and compensator, the gun could be switched from single to 3-round burst. Other modifications include a heavier stock for better firing stability.

Glock 18C machine pistol. Jonathan's secondary weapon, located on his left side holster. Fitted with a GOBRIN overmount and a C-more red dot sight, Jonathan uses this whenever he needs more firepower, assassination missions or if he feels like it. Able to mount a silencer and switch between single shot, 3-round burst and full auto fire.

FN Five seveN USG and HK Mk 23 SOCOM handguns. Two of Jonathan's 'specialist' weapons, kept behind in twin holsters at his back. With the Five seven firing the armor-piercing 5.7x28mm SS190 round and the SOCOM firing the devastating .45 ACP round, he uses the Five seveN for 'hard to hit' targets and the SOCOM for 'hard to die' targets… Both guns are equipped with laser pointers.

Para Ordinance P10-45 compact handgun. The almost last resort weapon used when Jonathan feels the need for seppuku or when he just plain runs out of weapons. Carried in a hidden compartment in his pants.

FN P90 sub machinegun. Jonathan's primary combat weapon. Uses this more than anything else in a majority in his missions. Fires the same armor-piercing bullets as the Five seveN.

Colt M4A1 carbine. A very customizable assault riffle used by him in heavy battles. Jonathan outfitted his with an ARMS SIR (Selective Integrated Rail) handguard and foregrip, Vitor carbine stock, ACOG sights and IR pointer.

Other weapons he does use on occasion are various other rifles and weapons like the British SA-80, FAMAS, M240 Squad Automatic Weapon, MG-3 machinegun, Panzerfaust 3 RPG and others.

Originally he wore a standard-issue ARCAM Armored muscle suit, but since the last chapter switched to the more purpose built Armored Muscle jacket made by Prof. Mayzel. He carries a US army M9 bayonet in a sheath under his jacket as a close-combat weapon.

He owns a red and black CBR-1000RR motorbike but has he has a drivers license as well. Currently lives at the new ARCAM facilities in the Tokyo Park Hyatt (ARCAM's getting richer…)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mai Kirahime**

The main female character and the obvious love interest.

**Age:** 18-19

**Appearance:** Straight, long black hair with blue highlights at the end, and catlike grey eyes. Has unnaturally pale skin which contrasts with her hair. Like any teenage Japanese girl, Mai wears a lot of costume jewelry (and as of episode 4, Jonathan's pendant) and custom painted nails. Mai is a great fan of the Gothic Lolita fashion aesthetic and cosplaying and usually is seen wearing various gothic dresses to college. Among other articles of clothing she has, she usually wears knee-length boots along with her dress and sometimes various cosplay items if she is in the mood. She is considered the most fashionable of her group and is rather known (mainly to the boys and the lesbians) for her large bust size (95 cm). She is slightly shortsighted, and wears contact lenses, switching to glasses only in private. Also important to notice are two spikes of hair that stick out from both sides of her hair. They are known to rise when Mai is agitated or angry, giving an impression of her to some of a fox lady…

**Psychological profile: **Mai's creation took quite a long time and I initially based her on a few characters like Kanako Urashima from Love Hina, Chiaki Kuriyama and Yuko Ichihara from XXXHolic. Then again, this is probably how my dream girl would be like (laughs) Mai is like and behaves like any normal teenager, and enjoys shopping and hanging out with her friends in the popular parts of Tokyo. She is a master at playing Dance Dance and Para Para Revolution.

One thing to note though is that there is a rivalry of sorts between the different fashion styles in the college where she studies, the Mizuno College of Arts. And since Mai is the leader of the Gothic Lolitas, she is naturally opposes the other end of the spectrum, the Ganguro girls. As the leader, a position she gained after defeating the previous one in a physical battle, she has had her fair share of enemies, such as Hina Matsuuga.

As a result, she can be strong willed at times as a leader and like her nickname, 'Kitsune' she can be devious, wily and has a destructive temper. But under all that she has a fragile personality. Secretly she is a hopeless romantic and enjoys reading shoujo manga, constantly hoping for a day where her prince would come to take her away. And despite her image, Mai is easily hurt emotionally, a main reason why she is still unable to obtain a boyfriend until now although she very much does so. Ironically, she has quite high standards and regularly fends off aimless admirers. Her relationship with Jonathan is somewhat of an enigma though. Is she hanging around him because he's a supposed 'rich' gaijin? Or is she really interested in him? Time will tell…

Like Jonathan, Mai did not know her parents. Her early childhood began when she was left as a baby at the house of a kindly old couple in Aomori City. Childless, they took Mai in and raised her like a daughter. Mai lived happily with them, and she was known to be a precocious and curious child and an above-average student, with an interest in singing and dancing. She was even captain of the gymnastics team in her high school. However, Mai remained curious at the origins of her parents and on her 17th birthday, bid farewell to her adopted grandpa and grandma and headed to Tokyo for her future.

Initially like any other young girl, the glitz of Tokyo took her in, but she soon adjusted to life there, even managing to attend the Mizuno College of Arts to further her interest of singing and dancing. Soon, she began climbing up the college social ladder.

Mai currently lives in a one-room apartment somewhere in a verdant neighborhood in Meguro and has a part-time job in K Florist, a flower boutique in Omotesando. She like cats and sweets and hates reptiles and oily food. Extensively brand conscious, she enjoys hanging out with her friend in places like Starbucks Coffee and upmarket cafes and shopping in branded stores. Her favorite brands are Moi-Meme-Moitie (the definitive gothic Lolita shop in Tokyo), Prada and Chanel. On the 3rd Saturday of every month, Mai usually goes cosplaying in Harajuku.

**Stuff she has: **Surprisingly, she has a motorcycle license. Due to a mutual understanding with her landlady (Mai takes care of her children from time to time) Mai gets a special discount off her rent, leaving her enough for shopping and college fees. She likes boots and pastel-colored clothing and has almost 6-7 pairs of them in her wardrobe at any given time. She also is a nut about Hello Kitty, even down to the lingerie… As for other apparel, she just recently bought a bikini just to tease Jonathan… Could we be looking at a possible beach scene?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saruta Moroha**

The anti-protagonist. The main baddie. The evil one. You know who he is.

**Age:** Looks 20-ish, but real age is unknown?

**Appearance: **He's just like any 'cool bishounen badass' like you see in games like Final Fantasy and anime like Record of Lodoss War (what was the name of that evil knight again?) Remarkably, he has sharp face with an equally sharp nose and grey eyes, framed by long white hair. A public figure, he is widely known by many fashion critics and stylists to be the perfect balance between the beauty of a man and a woman. He is impeccably dressed and is always seen in a lavender or white suit complete with white velvet gloves. He is a thought by many to be a metrosexual and his general demeanor is often likened to that of a female. Photographs and gossip magazines of him are extremely popular with girls.

**Psychological profile: **As you can see, Saruta carries the same surname as Koichi Moroha from the first episode of the Spriggan manga (Temple of Fire in the Striker graphic novels) The notion of a suave, powerful ESPer and secret influential clans in ancient Japan interested me greatly and so I decided flesh out a little more of the background related to the Moroha family. So please don't fell strange if there's some outlandish stuff. Most of it is based on my own imagination and imaging…

The history of the Moroha family can be linked back to the Yamataikoku era of Empress Himiko, through the warring states period of Oda Nobunga and to the recent relations between the Axis powers in World War 2. Today, they are the successful and internationally renowned industrial conglomerate, with businesses in everything from shipping to trading. Their survival over the past few centuries has been a testament to the immense power this family wields.

Saruta was born into the Moroha family as a half brother to Koichi. While their father was the same, Saruta's mother was a commoner who was chosen as a result of the Moroha family's clandestine attempt at eugenics to find the strongest successor for their family. Brought up side by side with Koichi, they were taught the same powers, techniques and abilities, but they were kept away from each other. Both of them were aware of each other's presence, but had no contact with each other. In fact, they were kept apart form the rest of the family, with their only contact being with their instructors in order to maintain the competitive streak between them and to create a powerful independent psyche. Ruthless both in character and in business dealings, he is known to be devious, having a switchblade personality (charming one moment and homicidal the next) and is extremely patient, waiting for years even for his plans to come into fruition.

One of the elements in the training was also the preparation of the handling of massive Moroha family wealth. Saruta excelled, Koichi ignored it as he had more important things look up to. Later, he joined the KGB. Throughout the centuries of the Moroha's family's existence, they collected many relics and weapons of power (Hihiirokane swords, ancient texts, etc.) Koichi himself tried to dominate the world by using the knowledge of the fire orb obtained from an ancient family text, but Saruta gained an even more powerful weapon; knowledge of his lineage. And thus he set forth a motion of events that would guarantee his rise.

Over the years Saruta grew even more ambitious and powerful and this culminated into an incident where his parents died in a mysterious accident. With Koichi's death as well, Saruta was now in full control of the Moroha family resources. Combined with his high public profile and his corporate power, it seemed there was little that could stop him…

**Stuff that he has: **For one, we do know that he has an almost unending fleet of Mercedes E-classes… As head of the Moroha Conglomerate he also possesses an undetermined number of henchmen (All black-suited of course) and servants. He also has immeasurable wealth, the pinnacle of it being a massive sprawling estate in the mountains of Kyoto. Multinational branches of the Moroha Conglomerate ensure that Saruta's power is far-reaching and there is little that he can't do or accomplish with his wealth. As a powerful ESPer, he has a multitude of powers; Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, mind reading, and even the infamous 'Tornado Beast'. His unnatural charm enables him to have a bevy of lovers that ready to do his bidding, but he seems to be mysteriously fixated on Mai. No one, even his closest aides know why as his motives are unclear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Master Chief Hieronymus Keaton**

I wasn't intending to put him in here, but there are some things I need to clarify. First of all, this character has no relation to the title character or anime 'Master Keaton' As Ominae pointed out the similarities, there are some marked differences between the both of them. I just used the name as I felt it would go well with the 'Master' prefix of his rank.

**Age:** 40-45

**Appearance: **Graying hair,with reddish skin, earning him the nickname 'Baboon Butt Keaton' among his juniors. Has an immensely muscled and scarred body due to his years of warfare. His hands are quite large compared to others, but highly sensitive and is very deft with his fingers.

**Psychological profile: **A veteran of several wars, including the Vietnam and Gulf wars, Master Chief Hieronymus Keaton's experience in Special Forces tactics and firearms have earned him an important place in the ARCAM Special Forces. Currently he is an instructor and also in charge of weapons procurement and machining. Years in the Navy SEALs have earned him a massive network of contacts and there is little that he can't find for you. He is especially irritated when Ominae or one of the Spriggan operatives loses a rare weapon he finds for them, citing 'teenage laziness' and 'sloppery'. Also, he sometimes takes on the role of gunsmith when he has to reproduce what he cannot find. ARCAM's indigenous J-15 ceramic rounds are part of his work. Also, as an afternote, he cries when he's drunk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Shadowy Individuals**

They appeared in chapter 3, you'll be hearing from them soon…

**Age:** ?

**Psychological profile: **First seen hanging in the shadows during Saruta's briefing on Jonathan, the only thing known about them is their height. Ranging from a 7-foot giant to a Gollum-like dwarf, they are truly intimidating to behold. Their true faces have yet to be known, but you can be sure as hell there will be trouble with these fellows.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I guess that does it for the Omake Chapter. We now return to the regular writing, lol. Sorry if this bored you guys. Again, this is a small thing to keep the story going while I struggle with my college work and the next chapter. Those who didn't, hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Assault

THE SOLITARY TROOPER

By: rx79guntank

Disclaimer: All characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige and Ryoji Minagawa. All other characters unless stated otherwise are obviously owned by me.

Author notes: And now we're back to the normal story… This chapter was originally supposed to be part of a bigger one, but I had to break it down as it was getting too long. I also needed something to keep the momentum going as well. And yes, we finally know what happened to Jean…

And to thank a few:

Kat warrior: You've been asking for it and here you got it; Jean's back.

Ominae & Groove: Thanks for your support for the past chapters! I don't know much about COSMOS (nor have I read those chapters of the manga yet) so unfortunately I don't think I will be adding them in…

Finally, enjoy, and please do leave a review guys!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Seoul, 2AM

The other metropolitan city in the region capable of rivaling Tokyo's glitz lay blanketed in a low fog as a slight drizzle covered the city. It was a cold night, and not even the beggars were going to risk their limbs to be out there. Past the majestic ruins of South Gate (1) of the ancient city that lay in the heart of Seoul, a massive shining triplet of glass and steel stood out in the darkness of the night. This was the Tower Palace (2), a famous landmark of Seoul, and the headquarters of the Korean branch of the Moroha Corporation…

"It looks like nobody's coming. It's a false alarm if you tell me…"

Loud steps echoed in a dark corridor as two men walked, conversing.

"I don't know, Han. The warning that headquarters sent us was pretty explicit. Especially with _that_ guy up there…" the other man motioned with his finger, pointing up. The one known as Han was not amused. He was the security chief for the entire building and they had already overextended themselves in handling the Headquarters' 'Secret Project'. And now came an order to increase security by another 100. He shook his head at his Junior's opinion. Yes, like most of the incidents in his 20-year career, it was probably going to be nothing. "You've got a lot to learn, Jung-Ahn."

They arrived at their destination; the security room which served as the main nerve centre for the entire building. The walls inside was filled with television screens, each displaying a different part of the building.

"Huh," Han breathed as he scanned the screens. "We have almost 500 cameras and 200 men guarding this place. Not even a mouse can move in or out without my say-so. And Headquarters wants us to defend against an imaginary attack!"

While Han continued with his self-indulgent spiel, a screen showing a view of the building carpark entrance flickered.

"What was that?" A connection problem? Jung-Ahn wondered. No, highly improbable. The connections were all fiber-optic. _Unless… _"Reroute sources for all cameras!" He shouted to a tech.

"Yes sir!"

At once the screens revealed the true picture. At the entrances, the bodies of eliminated guards littered the floor, and in one screen, a fleeting shadow, obviously the culprit darted just out of view.

"What!" Han shouted incredulously. "Intruders! Sound the alarms!"

All over the building, silent alarms rang and riot-geared troops raced down to face the enemy. They wielded shotguns, submachineguns and bulletproof perspex shields; effective weapons for close combat in the corridors of the building. The lift carrying the first strike team reached the ground floor lobby and at once, the troops inside rushed out, assuming their battle formation…

"Why, hello there…"

The troops had barely even spread out when a squat Panzerfaust 3 RPG (3) warhead smashed into them in a massive explosion, sending most of them flying and killing the rest.

"Come on, Yu let's go!"

The two Spriggans, Ominae Yu and Jonathan; who had fired the deadly shot grabbed their equipment and bulldozed through the dead and dying troops, even smacking one away with the spent Panzerfaust launch tube. Reaching the other lift in service in the lobby, they headed up to the higher levels towards their objective. Han slapped his fist in frustration. One team was gone in just barely 5 minutes. These so-called 'Spriggans' were not to be trifled with... One feature of the security room was it was able to control and monitor all functions of the building, including the electricity and the lifts... And it was exactly what was going through Han's thoughts as his hand went over to the lift controls. _Fools. I control the building!_ With a deft move of his hand, he realigned the lift to stop at the 20th floor, where his troops were awaiting them. _These men are the cream of the crop. I trained them myself! These 'Spriggans' will be dead before they reach the first corridor..._ A wicked smile crept across his face. _Do not disappoint me, men!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In an airfield in Seoul's outskirts, a black UH-60 Black Hawk (4) helicopter stirred and lifted off in the drizzle, its destination unknown.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Say, Yu,"

"What?" Yu replied, as he slapped a magazine into his HK G3A3 (5) assault rifle. Jonathan, opposite him got ready his P90 submachinegun while an ominous large metal case rested between them on the floor. The events of this early morning started a few hours ago back in Tokyo when Tea finally obtained the information from the prisoner (See chapter 4).

"Tower Palace… Seoul… werewolf monster!"

That phrase, despite being vague, said enough. Immediately an ARCAM C-17 Globemaster III (6) was sent along with Ominae and Jonathan, medical supplies, a UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter and a group of ADU troops to a friendly airfield just outside Seoul. The mysterious events that had plagued ARCAM for all this while was coming to a head.

"You know, I've heard _stories_ about Jean… How did a guy like him get caught?"

"Huh?" Yu mumbled, snapping out a daze. "O-oh, yeah, he sorta disappeared after our Canadian base got attacked a month ago. They were supposed to have found a 'Fire Orb', a device capable of controlling volcanoes. I encountered one once…" The events of his adventure in Mount Fuji were still clear in his mind. One of his first missions for ARCAM, he'd nearly escaped with his life. _Rie… _She wasthe only link to his past he found. Yu wondered now where she was? Probably still working on her ancient scripts, he thought.

"Anyway…" Jonathan began in an irritating tone, "What I was meaning was will Jean still be alive when we get there?" _Asshole. Rambling off again…_

"Huh? What? Oh-yeah! Right! Jean might look like a wuss on the outside, but he's quite an ass-kicker! I bet when we get there' he'll be probably insulting us for being so late-

BAM! The lift suddenly jolted to a stop, sending everything not held down flying. Instinctively, Jonathan and Yu grabbed the metal case.

"Thank god it didn't explode…"

"The lift stopped." Yu observed.

The lift, currently on the 27th floor started descending slowly.

"Shit, it's a trap!" Jonathan cursed.

"I told you we should have used the stairs."

"Well, I'm as sure as hell not going to carry the damn bomb all the way up!" he retorted.

Yu chuckled. Jonathan had a point there. But what was done was done. Quickly the both of them got ready for the fight that would await them. Their objective was the 50th floor, and there would be a lot of shit they were going to go through before they could take a rest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

DING!

A literal wall of bullets rained down on the door of the lift, even before they opened.

"Did we get them?" The eager sergeant of the security troopers asked.

As if to answer his question, a group of troops protected by bulletproof shields advanced closer to investigate. The bullet-ridden door opened, but there was nobody there- except for 3 canisters that slowly rolled out and right between the gaps of the troops…

"GRENADE!"

Even before they could scatter, the deadly combination of a smoke, flashbang (7) and high explosive (HE) grenades ripped through the troops. The panicking sergeant tried to order the rest of his to hold fast, before he could do so in the confusion, a single bullet struck his neck, killing him instantly. A shadow of a man appeared through the smoke, and suddenly turned into a blur, launching itself right into the troops, lashing out with incredible strength and speed. In a few short seconds, Yu had taken all the troops out.

Like a bulldozer, Yu fought his way through the maze of the building while Jonathan picked off any troops that got too close with his submachinegun. HE grenades cleared out the stubborn ones as they fought toward their new objective, an auxiliary fire lift, located at the back of the floor. If this building followed safety regulations, controls for that lift shouldn't be under their control. But before that, they had a mass of hostile corridors and rooms to traverse. Resistance began piling up as they got further and further inside.

"There's a large lobby of some sort up ahead! Reach there, and the fire lift's just a few steps away!" Jonathan shouted as he studied the map. Hearing that, Yu stepped up the pace; there was one more corner to go more before they reached the place Jonathan was talking about. Unknown to them another group of determined security troops were waiting there as well with automatic weapons. Jonathan watched with absurdity (and a sweatdrop) as Yu in his usual energy rounded the corner, ready to take on the next enemies when he jumped back in not even 10 seconds, his bulletproof vest all in tatters…

"Shit! Those bullets nearly hit me in the ass!"

Jonathan sighed and motioned to Yu that he was going to handle this, sliding up to the wall covering him from the troops. The troops meanwhile were just as tense, with Yu's sudden appearance and waited, guns raised, for the next attack. Jonathan got his M93R out as well, switching it to automatic fire mode, along his P90…

_Time to see who's better…_ Feeling he should try a different approach, Jonathan bounced a HE grenade off the ceiling. It exploded in mid air, knocking the troops back, while Jonathan went in, ripping the troops apart with his P90. The strange thing was that Jonathan stood unfazed as he felled the troops one by one until they all fell, disregarding the bullets that were flying around and grazing his AM jacket. A survivor tried to reach for his gun, but Jonathan shot him with his M93R, without even blinking.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Yu shouted angrily behind Jonathan, after he saw the killing of the wounded trooper. "He's injured! You didn't have to kill him!"

As Yu spoke, Jonathan turned. There was a cold look in his eyes that unnerved Yu. "If I didn't kill him, he could have shot either of us. It was either me or him…"

_Damn, not another one… _"He was unarmed! He wasn't a threat!" Yu protested, trying to slap some sense into him. A killer Yu was, but killing the innocent and wounded was not something he partook in. As a senior member of the Spriggan corp., he had somewhat of a duty towards the younger members and he did not want Jonathan to end up like a crazed death-wished bloodthirsty killer.

"Whatever," Jonathan turned back. "You wouldn't understand… C'mon. We need to get to that room."

_Understand? Understand what? What exactly did he go through!_

The room in question was a spacious two-floored foyer with marbled floors and pillars and red velvet furniture. The low-key soft lighting and glass water features completed the ambience of the room, which was used by the corporation to receive guests. Cozy as it may be it was still infested by troops waiting for an ambush, the most dangerous of all being a QBU-88 (8)-armed sniper waiting in the shadows of the second floor. Every muscle in his body tensed as he could make out the shape of a person approaching the glass doors that led into the room through his scope. For a sniper, the first shot was the most important in determining the kill and the success of the mission. As soon as he saw Jonathan fill up his crosshairs, he panicked, hesitated, than fired.

The shot went through the glass and hit Jonathan squarely in the chest as he was about to touch the handle. With a surprised look, he fell… "Jonathan!"

That gave a signal to the rest of the troops hiding for the ambush to reveal themselves and attack. They stationed themselves behind the 2nd floor balconies, sofas and tables, ready for action. Yu who had had doubted Jonathan and watched him die, now had to face off a numerically and tactically superior enemy. It was as if everything went into slow motion; the sight of Jonathan of the floor, the scowl forming on his face as he turned on the forbidden switch inside his mind… The troops on the second floor, armed with QBZ-97 (9) assault rifles fired mercilessly en masse into the glass door. Hesitations and limitations aside, Yu quickly flattened himself against the wall while glass shards of the destroyed door flew around him. Quick and fluid, his battle sense completely in charge, Yu darted in and out between lulls of enemy fire to lay down suppressive fire of his own from his G3A3. Bit by bit the enemy fire withered as Yu scored again and again against them.

The falling body of one of the soldiers from the second floor jolted the commander of the troops in the room and he curse. His men, were just a mere 100 meters away from Yu, and he felt a concerted attack on the damned Spriggan while he was engaged with the ones on top would finish him off for good, especially since one of them was already dead. But the plan from his commander; Han called for them to engage them when they when they were in the room itself. He knew from the sounds above that his comrades were being massacred and his urge to help and to kill fought with sense of duty. What should he do?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow."

Like a zombie from the grave, the one that was supposed to be dead rose up straight. Jonathan winced and clutched his left breast where the sniper bullet hit. _Damn._ There would be a large bruise there tomorrow… The principle of the properties of Omihalcon as a bulletproof material was similar to that of Kevlar itself. The kinetic force of a bullet upon impact would be spread across the material, stopping the bullet although the wearer may suffer blunt-force trauma due to the momentum of the bullet. Omihalcon increased the factor, offering heat and pressure resistance as well as being _very, very,_ hard. However, like Kevlar, the thickness of the material cushioned the more force. If normal rifle bullets managed to give Yu bruises under his AM suit, Jonathan's AM jacket, having _half_ of the Omihalcon thickness, you could imagine what happened to him. (10)

In fact, he felt like he had a heart attack. The bullet was meant for his heart, and although he was safe Jonathan felt angry, partially for the pain, and the other, the humiliation and stupidity of being a snipers target. "Bastards…" He scowled through clenched teeth. Standing up, the deformed core of the bullet slowly slid off his jacket… "You're going to pay…"

The commander had finally made up his mind. "Fuck the orders, men! Attack that Spriggan!" pointing a finger at Yu, screaming art his men. But when he looked back, he saw a darkening shadow, and then pain as a pointed tip of boot slammed right into his face. Jonathan, finishing his flying kick, dropped in the middle of the troops, his M9 bayonet and P90 ready. It took a few seconds for them to register and respond to the threat, but by then he had already moved, launching vicious kicks and slashes while the troops proved helpless to stop them. It was then when the reinforcements came. More troops armed with submachineguns burst through the other doors in the room, but were mowed down by Yu and Jonathan, after finishing their respective businesses.

"Move it, Yu!"

Carnage and gunfire all around them, Jonathan and Yu scrambled towards the lift with their metal case, firing back at the survivors as they entered. The dull thud of bullets hitting the closed metal door echoed in the lift. The both of them slumped to the floor, exhausted. Yu wondered who looked the worst for wear, but he decided, maybe later. At least one part was over, he reasoned. The personnel directly guarding Jean would be inherently tougher, but in fact, he felt a sense of euphoria at the upcoming challenge.

"Are you all right?" Yu asked somewhat innocently. For the entire lift ride, Jonathan had been quiet and subdued, eyes closed. _That sniper shot sure looked painful…_

"Well, what do you think, Mr. Obvious!" he said, shooting an angry glace at Yu as he tried to stand up, massaging the place where the bullet hit. "Now let's get this damn thing running…"

_So much for being concerned… _Yu sighed, before he got up and joined Jonathan. The much-vaunted case was opened, to reveal a 2kg Semtex (11) bomb. The bomb was to be a diversion, as part of the escape plan. Once they broke into the building and reached the level where Jean was held, they would detonate the bomb, sealing off the lower levels from them. Once they rescued him, they would exfil using the helicopter they brought along from the Japan headquarters. Simple; but like all best laid plans, there was an equal chance of failure…

"Timer set to 15 minutes…"

While Jonathan was setting the fuse, Yu was busily detaching a panel from the roof. The steel plate fell with a loud clang and a gust hot air from the elevator shaft blew in. "Right, we'd better get a move on…"

Jonathan broke open the lift's control panel and flicked the 'stop' switch, sending the lift to a halt. Yu climbed out into the shaft and waited. As soon as the bomb was set and the lift sent back down, they would climb the rest of the 2 floors by the elevator cables. Hopefully they would be well clear by the time it exploded. The lift buttons were reset after it stopped and Jonathan pressed the button for the ground floor, jumping up to join Yu as the lift started moving downwards. Below, reinforcements from the second tower were already gathering, ready to strike back at the intruders. Han smiled when he saw the 100 or so troops gathering the lobby, preparing to enter the building. He had not lost yet.

But a massive explosion followed next, immolating the entire lobby along with the troops and taking out the 5 floors above it. The force blew out the glass windows of the bottom half of the building and everything in the lower levels. The building and pillars still remained stable, but the lift shafts and staircases were a blazing inferno. All avenues to the top were effectively cut off.

The whole building rocked as a result of the shockwave from the bomb and in the security room, Han roared in anger at the devastation and static he saw through the video cameras and ran out.

"Commander! Where are you going! Commander!"

It was time to take things into his own hands.

The troops stationed in the upper levels gave only token resistance as a result of the confusion set by the bomb and by no time, Jonathan and Yu were at the heavy door which led to Jean's holding room. The electronic lock didn't hold them back for long. A bullet through the lock did away with the decrypting process and they barged in…

Like any interrogation room, it was sparse and dark, save for a single spotlight in the centre of the ceiling illuminating downwards. In the middle of the light, Jean sat, strapped to a dominating metal chair. His head lay bowed and numerous restraints and IV tubes snaked around his arms and bare chest. (12)

"Christ" Jonathan murmured, at the sight of Jean's form. "They didn't really have to do that did they?"

"Of course they did. Drugging him was a smart thing too. Jean would have torn them a new one if he'd ever wake up…" Yu replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "C'mon, let's get him out of there before hekills _us_ instead…" motioning towards the chair and holstering his rifle. Jonathan suddenly felt an immense and absurd sense of irony. _What? No compassion for your fellow soldier…? _Seeing him carelessly pulling out

The IV tubes just heightened the feeling. Ouch! _Damn Yu, you could have been a little gentler…_

Sweatdropping, anime style; he wondered what was the meaning of the mission if Yu killed Jean getting him out of his bonds? It was better if he'd concentrate on his guard duty… It wasn't long before the guards found them and another gunfight erupted, with Jonathan screaming at Yu to just rip Jean out from the seat and get a move on. Yu did just that and together they once again fought to get to the top.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The private lift they found opened into a long room, flanked by pillars on both sides and covered in black marble. Far down at the end of the room was a door that was supposedly the exit from this place. Yu and Jonathan were already trembling in anger…

"I can't believe this shit…"

How many weird rooms did this damned building have! It was as if every corner was designed to frustrate and hinder them at every turn… The sooner they got out, the better, Yu thought.

A murmur from behind Yu indicated that Jean was stirring from his drug-induced stupor. The dark haze of unconsciousness slowly gave way to light and before he knew it, Jean found himself back into the world of the living.

"Wh-what the hell happened…?"

"Had a nice dream?"

Jean smiled. "Shut up, Yu."

The last thing he remembered was that there was this monster in front of him… and then darkness. And now he wakes up to find himself half-naked and Yu carrying him on his back. If those guys back at base heard this he would hear no end of it.

"Get me off."

Yu unceremoniously dumped him to the ground and Jean struggled to stand up; the long period of sitting had made his legs numb.

"Who the hell is he?" Jean asked, nodding weakly towards Jonathan.

"He's our FNG, Jonathan. He's an okay guy…"

Jonathan however ignored them and looked straight forward in the room. The shape of the room, the interior design… It was obvious it was a trap. "Heads up. Trouble's coming…" True to his words, enemy security troops started pouring seemingly from nowhere behind the pillars and taking cover, guns aimed. Likewise, Yu and Jonathan did the same, their weapons at the ready.

"You bastards… I'll kill you for what you did to me!" To the surprise of everyone in the room, Jean began staggering forward, still weakened and under the influence of the drugs used to restrain him.

"Jean! Wait!" Jonathan shouted, alarmed.

"FIRE!"

But it was too late. A barrage of bullets hit Jean, felling him.

"B-blood… My blood…"

"JEAN!" Jonathan ran over to his fallen comrade.

_Damn, not again… _"Jonathan…" Yu spoke slowly; "Get out of there and hide…"

"Are you nuts! They killed Jean!"

"You saw what happened to your friend there! Surrender now or be killed!" The leader of the guards issued an ultimatum. 2 against 50. What could go wrong?

"Surrender this, asshats!" Jonathan brandished his P-90 menacingly and got ready to return fire in response to the ultimatum. The troops seemingly followed, hesitating and falling back…

"Jonathan… Run!" Not wanting to stay around any longer, Yu himself dove for cover. _Run!_ Jonathan slowly turned to ask Yu what he meant by that, only to find himself face-to-face with Jean's lycanthrope form…

"OH SHI-" (13)

"RRRAAWR!"

_His normal personality completely disappears… so he won't come out until he's killed everything that moves…_

In this case, that meant Jonathan, who was so happening to be standing right in front of him… He dodged Jean's savage slashes and ran for his life; the troops however, started firing like mad, even launching rocket propelled grenades (Probably due to the fact that Jonathan was running _towards_ them as well…) But not even the bullets and a direct hit from a RPG could fell Jean and he ripped through the troops in an orgy of gore and mutilation. When the smoke cleared, all that was left were just blood and body parts. Slowly, the effects wore off, and Jean returned to his human form, dropping to the floor, exhausted.

"Well, it looks like you saved us again. I always wondered what we'd do without your wolf form…" said Yu, coming out from his hiding place. _Rifle bullets and an RPG directly on his body, and yet nothing…_

"So where's that new guy? Don't tell me he's dead already…"

Jonathan slid down slowly from the pillar he was taking cover on. "What… the… hell… was that!"

"You didn't tell him?"

"Guess it slipped my mind…" Yu gave a sheepish smile.

Jonathan's heart skipped a beat; _you can't just simply forget something like that! _

"Well, Jean's a Lycanthrope; he turns into a beast whenever he sees his own blood… And once that personality takes over, he doesn't turn back until he's killed everything in sight…"

"Hey! Stop making it sound so bad!"

While they started bickering in an almost comical manner, Jonathan, culminating with whatever he just saw, thought that the both of them had truly gone mad…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain had made the tarmac of the rooftop a black mirror sheen (And a mild slipping hazard), reflecting the image of Jonathan and Yu as they raced to the large helicopter landing marking, carrying a thoroughly exhausted Jean. Unfortunately, the exfil helicopter that was supposed to meet them there radioed they were delayed and it would be a harrowing 5 minutes before they would arrive. Jonathan hoped so, for the pilot's sake. Jean wasn't looking too good at the moment.

But as fate would intervene, the floor suddenly shook with the force of an earthquake and opened beneath Yu. A massive figure in what looked like a Machine Suit emerged and grabbed him, pulling him downwards.

"YU!"

On reflex, Jonathan fired a off a burst from his P-90, but they just deflected off harmlessly his suit. With a scream, Yu and his mysterious assailant were gone. The rooftop was now deathly quiet, save for the soft whirring of the approaching exfil helicopter.

Yu shook his head out from the daze he was in and looked around. It looked like that _thing_ had managed to bring him down to lower levels of the building… Yu found himself in a massive empty room, covered on one side by the large glass windows of the building. He felt a presence and instinctively snapped behind.

"Awake? I was wondering if all Spriggans were as weak as this…"

The giant was a grotesque figure, with a small helmeted head that did contrast with the rest of his portly 7-foot frame. However, it was more exoskeleton than suit. Partially derived from Fat Man's machine suit, it was more of an exoskeleton. It gave Han tremendous strength, almost 60 times, and enough protection to even stop an RPG explosion. (14) Han had difficulty walking and moving with such an absurd-looking on his body (His height increased by nearly two feet with the suit) but he felt that the strength and power was worthwhile. And then again, he had more than one way to contend with his enemy.

Yu spat out some blood while Han taunted him.

"I should congratulate you Spriggans! I am Choi Seow Han, Head of Security for this building. You, Ominae Yu and your friend managed to overcome my impregnable defenses, my best troops, and even my best strategies! You are truly a worthy adversary."

"Glad to see I'm famous." "Yeah right. Your troops sucked, that's all." retorted Yu, wiping off the blood from his mouth. "

"Men that I knew! I led them through their training and through countless battles! They were loyal and trusting…"

Yu just dug his ear. _Doesn't he ever stop talking… _

"AND YOU THREW THIER LIVES AWAY AS IF THEY WERE NOTHING!"

With a roar of anger, Han threw a punch and Yu dodged it. Han kept on coming, launching more punches and Yu, dodging them. He had to admit, that despite the bulk, Han moved fast. Activating his AM suit, he saw a hit that landed on a wall left a massive concave depression. _No points on guessing what would happen if that was me,_ he thought.

"You will pay for my humiliation!" A surprise kick landed Yu right into the wall. "My men will be avenged!" Like a toy, he easily flung Yu by his arm and slammed him to the floor. Yu, stunned and coughing, was lifted up from the rubble and Han slowly began choking him. "And for that you will now die."

"Will you just shut up!" In a move reminiscent of his battle with Fat Man, Yu whipped out his omihalcon blade, slicing off the arm that held him. But instead of blood, hydraulic fluid spilled out.

"Fool! Do you think you could stop me like this! I read about your exploits, Ominae Yu; this armor may be similar to Fat Man's but you will find me to be a very different opponent!" Using his other arm, Han backhanded Yu away. But in mid-flight, Yu recovered and rebounded back, his blade ready.

"A counterattack!"

Yu stabbed deep into his belly and drew sideways. Hydraulic fluid gushed out and Han fell backwards. But Yu saw that it was not enough; he had only broken through the exoskeleton, and with all his strength, drove the blade again deep into the wound. This time, Han screamed in pain and blood as Yu finally penetrated, dealing him a mortal wound.

"You talk too much."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Black Hawk helicopter circled the glass windows of the Tower Palace, looking out for any signs of Yu. Jonathan knew that the thing had somehow dragged Yu into the building and had ordered, upon the threat of death, the helicopter crew to search for him. However, the crew needed little motivation themselves. Yu was their friend and no one was going to get left behind.

"There he is!" Jonathan cried out. The ADU troopers not treating Jean's wounds looked at the direction where Jonathan was pointing to. Yu's form could be seen through the glass windows of the 49th floor, but something they noticed behind him concerned the people in the helicopter even more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What! You're not dead yet!"

Han slowly got up, trembling. Blood flowed freely from his mouth and belly wound but he didn't care.

"I've survived countless combat missions and battles… A mere cut like that won't do me in- "Another glob of blood lurched out from his mouth and spread all over his suit. Yu's savage attack disemboweled him. Only sheer will kept him alive.

"You might have won this round, but as I said I have other methods to deal with you…" As Han talked, he pulled out a detonator switch.

"This building is wired to explode. It was meant as an emergency self-destruct measure, but…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside in the helicopter, Jonathan saw the detonator switch too.

"Get me a rifle!"

At once one of the Korean ADU soldiers handed him his Daewoo DR300 (15) assault rifle, complete with a sniper scope. _Haven't used this gun before…_

Jonathan had an ability to fire a weapon proficiently within 5 minutes of handling it and as he weighed the rifle and poured over its features, his mind computed the information he was getting. _I see… Similar construction with a M16… Some differences with the bolt, and there's no recoil buffer, so I have be extra careful…_

_What!_ He thought as he shouldered the rifle and looked down its scope, _He's still talking! Well, good for me and bad for you…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're crazy!"

"Crazy?" Han sneered. "You destroyed my military career with ease! Even 20 years of experience was not enough to kill the likes of you… Remember, Spriggan, it was you who drove me to this measure of desperation! Remember this in your next life!"

As soon as the last word left his lips, Jonathan fired. The bullet penetrated through the glass and hit Han in the forehead, killing him instantly. And just like that, it was over; another mission completed. Yu smiled and slumped down with relief, and turned back to wave at Jonathan and the Black Hawk outside. _Jonathan…_

Suddenly, Han's corpse keeled over, hitting the detonator switch.

Yu's eyes grew as big as saucers. _…you IDIOT! _

The building shook and shuddered in its death throes; windows burst and fire engulfed the levels. Explosives had been placed deliberately in critical areas of the building and now, supporting beams were knocked out one by one, and gas explosions engulfed the building. In moments, Yu and the building would be a pile of rubble in the ground, if they didn't get him out in time. Jonathan cursed himself and wondered what went wrong while the ADU troops fired their weapons, smashing the glass window for Yu to escape.

"Jump, Yu!" Jonathan shouted holding his hand. But it was 20-meter jump away to the helicopter, who was maintaining the closest possible distance.

"You're nuts!" Yu shouted at them. It was suicidal, even for an artificial muscle assisted jump. In the helicopter, the engine was drowning out all outside sound. Jonathan could only see Yu's mouth moving… "I think he says he's going he's going to do it!"

By now the explosions had reached Yu's floor, and fire spread into the room. "We need to get further away! In this range, the force of the explosion is going to get us!" The pilot of the Black Hawk warned.

"We stay until Yu jumps!"

"But then how are we going to get away?" the pilot asked, annoyed at the irrationality.

"I don't know! You're a pilot; do some of your pilot shit… or something!"

_Damn you, Jonathan…_ Yu thought as another explosion brought the fire closer. The next one would be fatal. Yu braced himself, ran, and jumped. Yu half-expected to wake up in heaven, but instead his hand touched cold metal. He had made it. "Let's get outta here!" the pilot exclaimed, tilting the helicopter to quickly avoid the massive explosion that followed from the building. However with everyone trying to pull up Yu, the pilot's trick caused the unconscious Jean to slide out from the helicopter, saved only by an attentive ADU soldier who hung onto his pants…

On the ground, Jung-Ahn and the rest of the evacuated troops watched the flaming Tower Palace in sorrow as the sirens of emergency vehicles filled the early morning. They knew that Han was dead.

And in the approaching dawn light, the ARCAM rescue team began their long trip back home to Tokyo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Misc. Notes:

(1) Some parts of the old ancient gates of Seoul can still be seen in the city. Don't be surprised to be walking in Seoul and suddenly finding an old stone temple right in the middle of the street.

(2) A triplet of steel and glass skyscrapers in Seoul. There are three different sets of them, making a total of 9 buildings altogether. All of them look the same and their design is rather boring and ugly. The events of this chapter take place in Tower Palace One, Tower B; the highest of the first set.

(3) A disposable anti-tank rocket launcher used by the modern German army. Descendant of the famous Panzerfaust anti-tank weapon used by the Germans in World War 2, it is known to be able to fire from inside rooms since it doesn't have dangerous backblast.

(4) Ah, the famous helicopter of the US Army (And my personal favorite) Standard transportation unit of the ARCAM Defense Unit.

(5) Yu's standard assault rifle. Notable for its reliability and it's powerful 7.62 NATO round.

(6) A large cargo plane used by the USAF other nations. It even can carry a M1 Abrams battle tank.

(7) A grenade used to stun the enemy by producing a blinding flash and deafening blast.

(8) Most modern Chinese sniper rifle.

(9) Newest Chinese assault rifle. Looks kinda ugly.

(10) My attempt at detailing the dynamics of how an Omihalcon Armor Muscle suit works… I hope it doesn't sound too stupid.

(11) A type of plastic explosive, also known as C4. Very powerful.

(12) Sedative drugs meant as a surefire way of keeping a prisoner down. Jean injuries indicated that they paid a dear price to capture him.

(13) I always wanted to use that phrase… Jonathan doesn't know about Jean's transforming abilities yet.

(14) An adaptation of the machine suit by Trident made for extreme strength and power, at the drawback of speed and maneuverability. Made more like an exoskeleton for normal sized-users than a wear-on unit.

(15) Civilian version of the South Korean Daewoo K2 assault rifle. The difference is it's only available in semi-auto.


	7. Mizerable

THE SOLITARY TROOPER

By: rx79guntank

Disclaimer: All characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige and Ryoji Minagawa. All other characters unless stated otherwise are obviously owned by me.

Author notes: Finished after much laziness and procrastination (romance scenes are hard to write. I'd rather prefer action…) It was originally supposed to be the second part of the 6th chapter, so it's a bit lopsided. Oh yeah, I do apologize if it's a bit boring it's a character development chapter (sorry, no action scenes in this one…) I'll make it up in the next chapter, I promise!

Oh yeah, one of my friends suggested that I give an opening and ending music to the story since he says reading the story is like watching an anime. Lol, a bit unusual, but if you do really want to know, I'd think the opening song would be _Re-sublimity_ by KOTOKO and the ending song would be _1/3 no Junjou no Kanjou_ by Siam Shade. Might be a bit funny, but I feel these songs fit the style of the story perfectly.

And to thank a few:

lonely whisperz: Thanks for giving a review, Shaz! Glad you liked it!

Groove: Yeah, lol, The Matrix is kind of an inspiration for me as it has excellent examples of stylish urban battles. The movie 'Versus' by Ryuhei Kitamura is too. Watch them!

Ominae & katwarrior: Much thanks for your support. I'll try to keep it up in this chapter. I've streamlined my editing processes, so less grammar mistakes this time!

Finally, enjoy, and please do leave a review guys!

* * *

Part 7: Mizerable 

"Would you like an aperitif (1), sir?"

"Wha-? Apeshit? Could you please repeat what you just said…?"

"An _aperitif_, sir. It's a drink that you enjoy as an appetizer to your meal," Sighed the neatly-dressed waiter. Despite the usual civilized high-class customers that the restaurant was meant for, there _had_ to be the occasional uncouth buffoon.

"Ah, right." Explanation given, Jonathan went back to reading the menu, confused at the foreign language and even more at the prices. Mai, seated next to him was on the brink of strangling him… just keeping a sweet smiling face for their guests opposite them.

Saruta Moroha and Hina Matsuuga. A perfect celebrity couple, she noted sourly. (Refer to chapter 4 for more info) Mai had mixed feelings for them. She knew that this was one of Hina's attempts to humiliate her publicly, but the attraction of dining with the most eligible bachelor in Japan at one of Tokyo's most exclusive Italian restaurants almost lost her in the glitz. No, she thought, deliciously hungry bishonen boyfriend or not, she was not going to let herself get humiliated. And Jonathan was going to be her secret weapon. _Just calm down and try to enjoy dinner. After all, you don't get to go to these places often…_

"You needn't bother yourself with such trivialities, Jonathan." Saruta announced and snapped his fingers. "For I have already asked the sommelier (2) to provide us a selection."

The waiter left, replaced by the sommelier with a bottle of wine, whispering something into Saruta's ear. He nodded, and the sommelier left.

"Eiswein (3)," "Wine harvested from the frozen grapes of the fields of Germany, producing a highly aromatic and sweet nectar worthy of the finest of purveyors." He smiled. "You can be always assured that La Cantinetta Enoteca Pinchiorri (4) will always take care of its guests." One could almost see the sparkle in his smile as he said that. Jonathan just felt his tired ears. _That was long…_

Seeing an opportunity, Hina glomped onto Saruta's arm, smiling devastatingly.

"As you can see, my Saru-chan has impeccable taste… What about yours?" She said, glancing towards Jonathan, aware that while Saruta was dressed up for the occasion in an elegant white 3-piece suit, Jonathan (looking clueless) was still in his normal outfit of his AM jacket, shirt and cargo pants, something that Mai was also painfully aware of as she glared at Hina, her anger rising.

"If you'll excuse us, me and Jonathan need to go to the bathroom…"

"But I don't need to go…"

"Just… COME!" Mai sheepishly smiled and left, violently pulling Jonathan along.

"It looks like young people these days don't waste any time…" Saruta observed. _And I too shouldn't as well… Enjoy your 'moments' Jonathan. Mai will soon be mine._

* * *

"What do you think you're doing!" 

"What do you think I'm doing _what_!"

The upset voice of Mai echoed out from the lady's toilet. The middle-aged couples that frequented this place and were on their way to the bathroom, decided that maybe they should come back later. La Cantinetta Dell'Enoteca Pinchiorri as the lengthy full name of the restaurant went was Tokyo's premier Italian eatery, situated on the modern artificial island of Odaiba (5). Owned and managed by master chefs from Italy itself, only the really wealthy could manage to dine there. People like Saruta. It was an extremely fitting place for his next conquest.

"Look at you… can't you be a bit more presentable? This is an _exclusive _restaurant, you know…" Mai said softly, leaning uneasingly on the black marble sink. She'd better come up with a plan soon to top Hina and worst; she didn't want Jonathan to find out about it, lest she hurt his feelings.

"Exclusive? Everyone looks like dead people in here… It's as if the only people that go here are walking mummies and undertakers", Jonathan winced, recalling the images of black-suited and middle-aged patrons. "Besides, who thought about coming here in the first place! Do you know how expensive the prices are here? I've never seen so much zeroes in my life before!"

"Well, you're supposed to be rich aren't you, Jonathan?"

Jonathan sighed in exasperation. _This is getting out of hand…_

Before we continue, it might be best if we went into the real reasons of the fights that pop up whenever Mai and Hina, no, in fact when two females encounter each other. What makes them break out in shallowness and envy and spout out such phrases like "Isn't she wearing the same thing as I am?" and "My boyfriend's a model at Calvin Klien. What does yours do?" Many sources (including shoujo manga (6)) have indicated this behavior is somewhat related to the female self-esteem process… Does a girl really feel better when she is proven superior to another one? It would be just simple to chalk it down to pure envy and competition but then again it'll be just one of the many mysteries of female psyche that males would never understand. In any case, the showdown here was nothing more than a battle of boyfriends; to see which one was the coolest and which one gave the most loving.

* * *

Mai had spent a few hours before the date dolling up herself to the likes which even she was amazed. A long full-body bath, followed by copious amounts of hairspray and Anna Sui (7) perfume did the part for her body, while she rummaged through her wardrobe (in the nude; she didn't have time to put anything on) for her most elegant and fanciest outfit; a long black frill dress, complimented with a white-laced corset top and a black lace choker. Her makeup with pink glaze lipstick and a long thin bonnet completed her look. 

After giving herself a twirl in front of the mirror, Mai came to the sudden realization that she looked somewhat like Suigintou (8) from Rozen Maiden… She sighed. This was a date, not a cosplay event… And to add to the strangeness of it all, Mai found out that in her haste she was early by almost two hours; two hours of boredom. Mai gave a little scream of confusion and frustration. Why was she acting so nervous, she thought aloud. It was not even a real date… Jonathan was just another guy she'd take advantage of and then dump when she'd had her fun, she kept telling herself. But the events of the past few weeks started to give her serious doubts. Playing with the necklace Jonathan bought for her, her eyes widened. _Could it be that I'm falling for him…?_

* * *

"You just don't want to lose to her don't you?" Jonathan broke the silence in the room and his words rang in Mai's ears. 

_Come to think of it… We've been always trying to see who was better… ever since we were kids. _"She always wanted to be in the spotlight; she always wanted to take what was mine… I though, when I left Aomori it would all end. Now it's happening all over again." Mai said softly.

"So Hina is doing all this just to piss you off?"

"When I was just a child, I had no friends. I would be alone in the playground, everyday, with nobody to talk to."

_Why are you all alone?_

_I-I don't have anyone to play with…_

_Ah that's bad… Alright, you can be my friend!_

_H-honto ni?_

_Yeah! We'll be bestest of friends!_

"I-I don't know what happened… As we got older, we got further apart. Some people said that it was jealousy… I don't know. She's just so nasty now… I hate her." Mai sank her head slowly into her arms. Her past, it was so vague it hurt to remember it.

"I guess that's the reason for all of this nonsense. It must have been pretty bad." Watching Mai standing there, head bowed and silent, he felt a bit disheartening. It was a total departure from the Mai that he knew. _She's just like a broken doll…_

"Well" Jonathan began loudly to get Mai's attention. "I guess I could act all dashing and high class-like," He paused. What the hell was he saying! "Well just for tonight." His face was beet red as he finished, holding out his hand to her.

Mai took it and drew herself closer with wet eyes, "Really?" and Jonathan got even redder. It was a first time a girl had been this close to him and Mai was just practically in his face.

"Well, I don't usually lie…"

"Jonathan…" Mai gazed into his eyes.

"Wait, are you going to cry?"

That killed the moment. The sudden flare in Mai's eyes made Jonathan knew he was going to regret this…

"You… idiot!"

And all of a sudden he felt he had an appendicitis coming on… Wait, that was just Mai's pinch breaking the skin…

"You're such a klutz! No wonder you're still single!"

"What! I said I'd help you, and now this is the thanks I get!" Jonathan winced back loudly, expecting another argument to ensue. But surprisingly, Mai's soft hands pulled him up.

"Since you promised, shouldn't we be going now, _Darling_?" Mai blushed.

Jonathan smiled. "I guess we shouldn't be worrying them too much…"

* * *

"Is this the toilet Reiko? That Foie Gras (9) is giving my stomach problems-" 

As the middle-aged patron opened the door, he decided that perhaps it would be best he chose a toilet which didn't have an embarrassed, blushing couple coming out of it.

Fitting for such a restaurant, the dinner served such delicacies like veal, caviar, scallops and foie gras. Like as he promised, Jonathan acted every the part of the loving boyfriend, lavishing Mai with attention, laughing at her jokes and even tenderly feeding her in a display of affection. Saruta ignored Hina's pleas to rectify that situation, but he did notice that Mai tended to blush a little when she caught him looking at her. Good, he thought. He would make his move later.

* * *

"Mai…" 

Mai, who was washing her hands in the ladies' room jumped up a little, and was even more surprised to find Saruta looking at her from behind in the mirror.

"Saruta," she turned with a gasp.

He advanced nearer, smiling. Being caught in a place like this with an impossibly handsome man like Saruta in a place like this… She didn't know whether to scream. (Not that she was feeling unfaithful to Jonathan's promise at any way)

"I hope you enjoyed your dinner?"

"I-I did. I-It was nice…" Mai stammered, a complete reversal from what happened earlier. Saruta was just inches from her face… And slowly, he put an arm around her waist, and pulled her into a deep kiss.

_W-what? n-no…_

Mai pulled away, shocked.

"You… Hina…"

"From the first time I saw you, Mai, you captured my heart. And I will not rest until you are mine…" Saruta said, beginning his courtship like a melodramatic J-drama. In his mind he could feel Mai slowly giving in as he gave suggestions to her mentally. Normally women would throw themselves willingly to him at his feet, but for Mai he wanted it to be different. Like many of his other conquests, he wanted to take what he wanted by slow force, utterly destroying his opponent thoroughly and ruthlessly. "I know your deepest desires, Mai…" He caressed her chin tenderly, "Your dreams, your wants… I know that you dream of a knight in shining armor to take you away from this place, to protect you from harm…"

"Y-yes…" Mai whispered softly, trembling, her eyes gaining a blank and glazed look. Slowly, all her memories began fading away as his influence grew stronger.

"But, she…"

"Hina?" Saruta laughed. "We can forget about her. I only have eyes for you…" Suddenly at that last sentence, Mai felt her mind becoming clear. _What happened? What am I doing!_ It had been nothing but a deception, she thought, not for her, but even for Hina… and she pushed Saruta off, disgusted at what had happened.

"Why, is there anything wrong Mai?"

"Get off me." Mai was breathing rapidly, confused and angry at what had happened. Her head was feeling lightheaded and blank from the daze she came out from and she knew that Saruta was the cause of it all.

"I've already been spoken for… As I said, Jonathan's is my boyfriend." "I don't know what you're trying to do, but nothing is going to change what I feel about him."

Saruta felt his hair and smiled. "So is that the path you wish to take?" He wasn't troubled by this; as the saying went, 'the more difficult a target, the more exciting the challenge' he thought. _Eventually you would still be mine…_

"Very well then," he said, turning to leave while Mai looked defiantly at him. "If you wish to remain with that so-called boyfriend of yours, do be my guest…"

"But I'd warn you though. Jonathan is not what as he seems…"

As Saruta left, his last words echoed disturbingly in Mai's head. _Jonathan is not quite what he seems? What in the hell does he mean by that…?_

* * *

"What a sleazeball! I can't believe we really went for that stupid dinner with Hina and that slimy boyfriend of his! " 

"Well, at least the food there was nice…" "Besides, isn't it _you_ who wanted to go there in the first place?" Jonathan whispered sarcastically. Unfortunately, for him, Mai heard it as well and proceeded to pinch him a new one…

Jonathan and Mai walked along the night lights of Odaiba, like the many other romantic couples there (Well, actually Mai demanded that stroll. Jonathan wanted to go home)She was uneasy after Saruta's advances and said she needed a walk to calm her mind, which was the reason why they were there looking out onto Tokyo Bay, enjoying the sea air and the night scenery of Tokyo and the changing colors of the Rainbow Bridge.

"Oh, wow. They even have the Statue of Liberty here!" Jonathan exclaimed. While he marveled at the sights of Odaiba, Mai watched him carefully from the side. _Jonathan doesn't look any different…_

"Jonathan?"

"Yeah?"

Mai hesitated a little. "Where do you come from?"

That got his attention. _Not that question._ "Uh… why?"

"I dunno… It's just that I've never heard which part of America you're from…" Mai's look now took a turn for the mischievous; "So where? New York? San Francisco? LA? TELL ME!"

Jonathan groaned; not this again… He wondered if all girls acted this annoying. Jonathan wasn't in a talking mood, so he looked around for a diversion and saw it.

"Hey, didn't you always say you wanted to go to Venus Fort?" Jonathan quickly pointed to a majestic Venetian-looking entrance for a shopping centre behind them. _Thank god I googled up this place before I came…_

Venus Fort was a stylish women's-only shopping centre, modeled in an 18th Venetian setting. Like it was mentioned, it was extremely popular with women and couples due to its romantic setting; a pale-blue artificial sky constantly kept the ambience of a warm late-afternoon throughout the place and the shops tailored for ladies and couples kept the mood up. As soon as Mai heard Jonathan's suggestion, she squealed with delight. She had always wanted to go there but somehow it slipped her mind. But since he mentioned it…

She grabbed his arm and dragged him in with all the strength of a rabid fangirl. At least this time he went in a bit willingly. _At least spending some money would be better than talking about 'that'…_ Jonathan reasoned.

But soon, he was starting to regret that decision. Mai for some reason _had_ to visit all the shops in Venus Fort and buy something from each one of them. And if Jonathan showed any sign of slowing down, Mai would yank him back on his feet and drag him on. Déjà vu, he thought bitterly.

* * *

It was as if it was mocking him… A colorful, conspicuous-looking vending machine with a curtain stared Jonathan in the face while he rested on a bench, nursing his aching feet. 

The more he looked at it the more it became annoying.

"Puri-kura? (10) Whatever the hell is that?"

It looked like a passport photo booth, just not as daunting. Well, anything to pass the time he thought. He put in the required currency and waited.

The long wait made his mind drift… did all girls have to be like that? You know, annoying, mood swings, the black hole of all money? How could those guys talk about how nice it is to go out on a date? It was horrible! And yet somehow deep inside he managed to find the strength to resist, as if he actually _wanted_ to! What the fuck! He was a soldier, and he fought and carried out missions by the book. Why choose now to break them?

BEEP!

A short melody announced that the machine was ready to take the photo. Jonathan followed the instructions and aligned himself with the camera target on the screen…

"Cheese!"

"Mai? What are you doing here!"

And with a flash, that moment was instantly forever captured…

"You know, it's kinda miserable to take photo stickers of only yourself…"

"Actually I was going to do that…" Jonathan answered sheepishly. Mai picked up the processed photo stickers and stifled a giggle, looking at Jonathan's surprised look captured when Mai suddenly appeared.

"You look so dumb in this! Couldn't you have smiled?"

"You frightened me! What was I supposed to do!"

"Since we were both in it…" Smiling, Mai took one and pasted it in her locket. Jonathan flushingly noticed that it was the one he bought for her… "And here's yours, you big confused baka!" she put one on Jonathan's cheek, and he blushed at the display of affection.

"I-I… Stop making fun of me!"

* * *

Lights quickly illuminated the once dark room in the Park Hyatt Tokyo where Jonathan made his residence. The impulsively polite people at the reception and other guests hardly blinked an eye when he carried Mai through, even wishing him good evening. Now, Jonathan dumped Mai on the bed that he called his, breathing heavily with exhaustion and quickly made a beeline to the toilet where he proceeded to brush his teeth vigorously. 

"Jona-chan, hurry up! hic I'm getting hot here…" A yearning, horny voice drifted out from the bedroom. Jonathan felt it would be better for him to ignore that…

Basically after Mai had finished shopping, Jonathan went to get a drink from the vending machine. What looked like an innocent can drink, coupled by Jonathan's inability to read Japanese, led to Jonathan accidentally led to Mai drink and entire can of Sake (Yes, those things exist), with disastrous results. Long story short, Mai got drunk, kissed Jonathan, vomited into his mouth, fainted, and with no choice, Jonathan brought her back to his hotel room. Besides, with her like this it would be safer there anyway.

_I need more mouthwash…_

Cleaning up, he saw that Mai was already sleeping soundly. There was only one single bed in the room and Mai was curled up fetally on it, hugging the pillow tightly.

I guess it'll be the floor, Jonathan thought.

"Don't go…"

Surprised, Jonathan turned. Mai was talking in her sleep.

"Don't leave… I'm so lonely…" A single tear fell from her closed eyes as she murmured, stuck in some painful dream.

_Alone, just like me…_

Thought ringing in his head, Jonathan covered a blanket over her to comfort her.

_No family, no lover, no friends, just people that you can't trust… that's how your life goes, Jonathan._

He took a last look at Mai's angelic sleeping form and looked out to the night scenery of Tokyo outside his window. He dimmed her lights in order for her to sleep better and relaxed in the relative dark peace that the night offered.

_I'll protect you forever, Mai. No matter the cost._

* * *

Blue skies and bright sunlight… 

Mai woke up with a gasp.

Her head hurt as if someone hit her with a hammer on the head repeatedly. She remembered accidentally drinking Sake, then feeling giddy and happy at the same time, and now she was in this hotel room…

_Hotel room!_

Mai panicked, her heart beating faster and faster. _The bastard! All the things he said, and did… and now this! My virginity! Noo!_

Her panic faded to relief, however as she noticed that she was still in her yesterday clothes, and even had a blanket covered around her. She breathed a sigh of relief… But where was Jonathan? She didn't see him around and there was no one night stand note, so, where could he be? To Mai's surprise, he was just sleeping soundly on the floor right next to bed. _Poor guy… was he there all night? _

Mai realized that Jonathan didn't do anything to her. He had just brought her back for the night after she had fallen drunk. It was Mai's turn to watch him now as she laid on the edge of the bed, slowly ruffling his sleeping hair and thinking about her feelings for him. Did she really like Jonathan? After a thought and a blush, she smiled and guessed she did; she really did.

_He looks so cute when he's sleeping…_

While Mai continued to ruffle his hair, Jonathan was having a nightmare that a giant cat was repeatedly rolling him on the head with its paw…

* * *

"How is Jean doing? Has he woken up yet?" 

"We've sedated him to perform the dialysis to remove the drugs from his system; _Ironic, but better than to let him see his own blood… _"He'll be up in a day or so."

"Had a rough night?" Yamamoto noticed something on Jonathan while they sat in Yamamoto's office, a few floor below from Jonathan's room during his morning debriefing, fighting off his morning drowsiness.

"What?"

"Carpet mark."

Yamamoto motioned to the left side of Jonathan's face. There _was_ an indentation on his cheek where he made contact with the carpet the entire night.

"Uh, yeah, I had a hard fall this morning when I got out of bed…" Jonathan answered quite embarrassingly. Better not to tell them about last night.

"Hey," he swung over Yu who was also present in the room and looking at his uniform, "Aren't you supposed to be in school already? You're going to be late, _kid…_" he said in an attempt to divert the topic. Judging from Yamamoto's laugh and Yu's scowl, it looks like it worked…

"So this is where you hang out! Cool!"

Everyone in the room stopped at the sudden high-pitched voice. To everyone's surprise and shock, Mai suddenly burst into the room and minding everything in it, touching everything and asking loudly in wonder what that did, what this did… The three men remained stunned in silence at her sudden appearance in this supposedly secure room, but their facial expressions already communicated what they were going to say.

_How did she get here! This is a restricted area!_

_I don't know! She must have followed me here!_

_Followed you? Wait… If she followed you, then that means she was with you last night…_

Both Yu and Yamamoto looked at him in one of those ways when they know you did something wrong and you couldn't tell what was it.

"What? What's wrong? Well, she got drunk last night and I just brought her home… And besides, I was going to take her out to breakfast when she showed up…"

The both of them continued staring at him…

Mai suddenly popped up next to Jonathan…

"Is he your boss?" She pointed to Yamamoto. "I can see my reflection on his head!"

Jonathan quickly grabbed her and led Mai out of there.

* * *

The journey from Tokyo to Fukuoka usually took a few boring hours of weaving through mountain roads, but with the introduction of the Shinkansen bullet train, you could be there in the same time you took to watch a movie. 

Such was the convenience of modern technology…

In the famous Nozomi line that ran the gamut between these two great cities of Japan, there were two main types of bullet trains are used. One was the stylish-looking 500 series train and the other, the duck-billed 700 series (11), which formed the majority of the services. One such 700 series train plowed on its daily course to Fukuoka. As it was in the summer, most of these runs were filled with people seeking to escape on their holidays, and this was no exception.

It was on that day that class 1-A of The Mizuno College of Arts; Mai's class, decided to go on their annual class trip. The predominantly-female class filled their reserved car with laughter and chatter, but Jonathan didn't mind. Mai was up in the seat in front contributing to the noise with her friends but then, _whatever made her happy…_ Jonathan thought.

Moving away from the city… was it a good idea? The attacks had been concentrated there and going rural seemed like a good idea… Besides, Mai pestered him enough to go on to this trip anyway.

* * *

"And she really did that! It's a wonder Yamamoto stayed so calm!" Tea laughed over her drink. Jonathan smiled in return over his can of coke. It was later at night after Mai's sudden intrusion in Yamamoto's office when Tea suddenly showed up at Jonathan's door inviting him for a drink. That was a surprise, he thought. A senior agent visiting him at this time of the night and yet with such a cordial invitation… Well, he didn't really know Tea a lot; just having met her in one or two occasions, so he agreed, having nothing else to do anyway. 

Jonathan eyes widened in amazement when he saw the place Tea had chosen. The New York Bar (12), one of the Tokyo Park Hyatt's best drinking places had a nice dim lighting, lounge music, and tables that had the entire view of Tokyo from high up. Even Jonathan hadn't been in there before.

"Have a seat. The drinks are on me."

Jonathan nodded and took one by one of the window tables.

"So how is your stay here in Japan?"

Mentally, Jonathan sighed at being asked that question again, but he answered it anyway, detailing his experiences both good and bad for the past weeks. Helping him was the fact that he felt a kind of ease at around Tea, as if she was sort of a caring sister; strange but true.

Then came the bombshell.

"So do you love her?"

Jonathan nearly spit out his coke.

"W-what!"

"You heard me, Jonathan." Tea said knowingly, "With all that time between the both of you, there's bound to be something…"

"No there isn't!" Jonathan shouted back, off-guard, much to the attention of everyone else in the bar. "Bodyguards aren't supposed to get in relationships with the ones they're supposed to protect! Everyone knows that…" _Although it feels like I'm the biggest breaker of that rule… _"Besides, it's part of my cover to get close to her to protect her. The mission parameters said that Mai is not to know of the threat towards her or…"

"But what about _her_ feelings towards you?" Tea hardly looked up from her drink of Scotch whisky. "Right now you are her pillar of strength… How would she feel if the feelings that came from the person he loved were fake? Have you ever thought about that?"

Jonathan stammered as the enormity of the situation hit him. "I-I…"

"You military people are all the same," Tea sighed. "Always focusing on 'the mission' and caring little for anything else. No wonder women hate and love you at the same time…"

This time, Tea looked at him with a slight hint of disdainment in her eyes, as she began getting annoyed at this hopeless social reject.

"Just think of what you will be doing to her, Jonathan, and I hope you'll make the right choice. By the way, you should go for that class trip. It'll take some stress off you head. Don't worry about Jean; we'll handle things here. We'll call you as soon as he wakes up." She winked.

Jonathan nodded quite cautiously in agreement. It was advice that he felt he was compelled to follow, and even stranger, was the thought that how did Tea find out about that? Mai had only told him…

* * *

"Jona-chann!" 

The train of thought was broken by Mai's suddenly squeal of her pet name for Jonathan (made without his knowledge and approval) in his ear. He hoped she'd stop doing that…

Since she had nobody to show off to (and on holiday) Mai had dispensed with her familiar Goth Loli dresses for something breezier and easier to wear, namely an ubiquitous white t-shirt and shorts. She straightened the shirt over her belly and got herself comfortable in the large long-distance chair as she waited for Jonathan's response. She noticed as well that Hina didn't come along for the trip.

Could it be that she…?

"What is it? Aren't you supposed to be talking with your friends in front?" Jonathan's irritated tone at her kind of broke the expectations that Mai had.

"Jonathan!" Mai sulked, "Can't you be a bit more cheerful? We're on holiday! And if you're feeling shy, it's alright; everyone knows that you're my boyfriend anyway!" She ended with a cheerful smile.

_Boyfriend? Using such words without telling people again… _It seemed that these incidents were starting to happen so often that Jonathan was already getting immune to them… But once again Tea's words came painfully rebounding back once again. _So what are you going to do when the mission ends? Would you take the easy way out? Are you going to sneak away in the night? Tell her the truth? And what then, Jonathan? What would happen to the one that you have come to love?_

Jonathan tried his very best to push it out of his mind to quell his conflicting heart. _Relationships are a pain…_ Somehow, he hoped, he would find a way to end that mess.

"Want a tangerine? I just got it from the vending machine! It's cold!" Mai plopped a freshly-peeled slice right onto his hand. The sudden interruption of his thought and the simplicity of Mai's act made him smile. She was so charming… He just couldn't bring himself to hurt her like that.

"Thanks…"

"Did you just say thank you, Jonathan?"

"Uh… Yeah?" A sweatdrop fell; _She heard that? But I said it silently… _

"No…" Mai smiled. "It's just that you've always been so serious and grumpy… It's the first time I've heard you say that…" she said, blushing. "It's nice to see you happy once in a while."

And she did. She was aware that Jonathan was troubled, confused, and with secrets to hide… who didn't? She felt a lingering sense of loneliness in him that she felt in herself as well, and that brought her closer. She knew that Jonathan would not hurt or harm her… unlike others she knew. And as he had his duty to protect and defend her, Mai also felt the same way too…

It was what they called love.

"Yeah, I guess so…" A warm smile was returned.

The journey took longer than expected and most of the students fell asleep, including Mai who wrapped herself adorably around Jonathan's arm in a sleeping habit. But Jonathan let her sleep on. It was best to treasure these moments while they still lasted, he noted sadly.

Just a few weeks ago he welcomed the end of the mission. Now he dreaded it more than life itself.

* * *

The small fishing town of Unagami (13) was a quaint, peaceful place, rather well known for its seclusion and white sandy beaches that were one of the only few of its kind in mainland Japan. The warm sun here and vivid blue sky dotted by white cotton-clouds showed that one did not have to go all the way to Okinawa to experience heaven. 

Also well known there was Miyakonoshima, a verdant, uninhabited island covered by forests, connected to Unagami by a large sandbar that could only be accessed during low tide. Old Shinto stone shrines dotted the forest in the island, where the locals from Unagami would usually go there to pay their respects to the local patron spirits; wishing for a good catch or to pray for those who died in the seas around them.

The original reason of the trip was to observe and to study the traditional stone shrine art on the island, but like all school trips this quickly degraded itself into an orgy of fun. It was not like the lecturers in charge were complaining anyway. It was rare that they got free trip to the beach. As soon as they checked into the guesthouse they bailed en-masse; the call of the sea too hard to resist. Only the blur-minded and the antisocial were left with the unenviable task of sorting out the mass of luggage left behind while the rest went out and played. Such was the life of the social outcast…

Summer at the beach was a like an annual holy event for the young males all over the world. The appearance of nubile wet young female bodies in the sun drew them to the waterfronts of the world where they paid their respects to the god of summer. In any case, it basically was just open season for males to fulfill their hormonal urgings to find the best future mothers of their children. The males in Mai's class would be happy at the fact that they were the minority and had more than enough of their choice of females to go around, but alas, but only a few of them had a real chance. One or two were the popular ones in the class, but the rest were real hopeless otakus who just enrolled in the easiest course in college to pass. The fiercely independent girls in the class didn't help too.

But even stranger was the real enigma of Jonathan. Ever since his appearance, the equilibrium of the class was shattered. The teachers loathed him for his apparent lack of respect towards them (Too lazy to greet them) and the fact that all he did during the class was sleep. The girls in class liked his mysterious air; reinforced by his constantly serious attitude, unwillingness to talk, and foreign origin, a perceived cute naiveté towards social life and cool black overcoat outfit (his AM jacket) but his connection to Mai as her boyfriend (purely speculative) kept their attentions at bay. The guys however hated every fiber of his being as they saw him as seriously unhealthy competition.

But one thing remained that made everyone scratch their heads in confusion. _Why the hell did he wear that jacket of his all the time? _They wondered. The jacket was to be on him, everyday, 24/7, as if it was a part of his body, but they did not know that Jonathan depended on his AM jacket for his own survival.

That, combined with his looks, led to many to dismiss him off as some sort of gaijin weirdo with strange habits and bad fashion sense, which was even more reinforced on that day on the beach in Unagami. This time, Jonathan had traveled light, packing light armaments and keeping his AM jacket in his baggage to avoid being conspicuous, keeping only his M93r with him instead of his usual repertoire of handguns. Still, everyone kept looking at him. While everyone enjoyed the water in their swimsuits, Jonathan remained fully clothed on the beach wearing a t-shirt and cargo pants (hardly suitable attire) and just hanging around the beach, just walking around.

_Look all they want…_ Jonathan was instead looking around to secure the area, identifying every part of the surroundings to be able to gain the territorial advantage in case someone attacked. The mountains and forests backing Unagami from the sea made escape tough, but Jonathan reasoned that a defensive retreat to that Miyakono Island could buy enough time for ARCAM reinforcements and to ensure the safety of class. Originally, he felt that with only Mai, he could get away pretty easily, but he'd be catching hell from her if the entire class died in the process…

And Tea! Putting all those weird thoughts in my head! I can't even think straight anymore when I look at Mai! That's why I don't understand girls! God damn you Tea!

* * *

Back in Tokyo, Tea stifled a sneeze. (14)

* * *

I didn't know if god had decided to punish Jonathan for his blasphemy when that very instant a wet beach ball knocked him down in the head and into the sand… 

"Stop dreaming Jona-chan!"

Jonathan grumbled and threw it back. And wiped the thin trickle of blood from his nose. The fall had bruised it, and the sight of Mai playing in the waves in the bikini she bought at Shibuya just helped the blood flow…

"D-damn, that bikini is just barely covering her breasts…"

* * *

"Having a good time, are we?" A grey-suited shadowy figure (15) in the forest overlooking Unagami town watched the events happening on the beach down below. Scanning the people on the beach with his binoculars, he zoomed on the lingering form of Jonathan with a blush on his face arguing with Mai undoubtedly about her attire… Amused, the figure watched as Jonathan promptly lost that battle of wills and subjected himself to another round of Mai's playful teasing. The figure smiled. Watching lovers always gave him warm feelings in his heart.

"Ah, the energy of youth… How I envy you, Jonathan, to be able to fall in love…" But as soon as Mai left, Jonathan spun and shot a glance at the watching figure, on his tree 500 meters away.

"Perceptive bastard…" He smiled. Jonathan was exactly the kind of opponent he was looking for… At once he snapped his fingers and immediately, masked men in Special Forces gear joined him on the branch.

"You have Saruta-sama's orders. Let's make this a summer that our friend Jonathan would never forget…"

* * *

And at that moment in miles away in a school in San Juan in the Philippines, a young man (16) prepares to leave on a journey, his destination Japan.

* * *

Misc. Notes: 

1) An apéritif is an alcoholic drink usually enjoyed as an appetizer before a large meal. Usually cheap wine like sherry is used, but with Saruta's stature, he can afford to use something a bit more risqué…

2) A waiter in fancy restaurants that usually specializes in wine. Usually they will recommend a wine that will go best with the food that the customer is having.

3) A type of wine produced from grapes that have been frozen. Unlike other grapes that have been subjected to the _Botrytis Cinerea _fungus that makes it bitter, the grapes used to make eiswein are frozen before the fungus sets in, retaining it's sweet taste.

4) A very expensive and exclusive Italian restaurant on the artificial island of Odaiba specializing in cuisine from the Florence region of Italy. Nicely decorated with Italian sculptures and features, it has braches in central Tokyo and in Florence, Italy itself.

5) As mentioned, a large artificial island off Tokyo Bay featuring many hypermodern buildings. The area is now a very popular shopping and entertainment destination with such attractions like the Fuji TV headquarters, Venus Fort, the Rainbow Bridge connecting it to the mainland, and The Statue of Liberty.

6) Comics for girls in Japan which mostly feature stories about romance.

7) Perfume by the designer of the same name. Mai favors it as she feels it goes with her Goth Loli style.

8) The main villain of the anime Rozen Maiden. Also the most popular character there. I you want to get an idea what Mai was wearing at that time, take a look at the picture of Suigintou.

9) Livers of geese or ducks which have been overfed. Known for its rich, buttery and delicate taste, and is a staple in exclusive restaurants. (Now we know why Hannibal Lecter loves'em.) As it is expensive, it is used sparingly in cooking.

10) Photo stickers! I still don't understand them…

11) The 500-series and 700-series are design types of Shinkansen bullet trains. The 500-series is more futuristic and serves the more high-class lines while the 700-series is the more generic, everyday type.

12) The best bar in Tokyo, and just a short walk from Jonathan's room. Also seen in the movie 'Lost in Translation'.

13) The setting of Unagami and Miyakonoshima was kind of partly based on the setting in book 3 of the comic series 'Otogi Matsuri' and the beach in book 5 of Love Hina. The location of a mystical and secluded forest makes a suitable place for battle, don't you think?

14) The quaint Japanese belief that when you sneeze for no reason, someone must be talking bad about you. I love this one.

15) The shadows in the darkness in chapter 3 are now beginning reveal themselves… From now on, life is going to be even tougher on poor Jonathan…

16) Who is this? A cameo; more to come in the next chapter…


	8. Mistakes

THE SOLITARY TROOPER

By: rx79guntank

Disclaimer: All characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige and Ryoji Minagawa. All other characters unless stated otherwise are obviously owned by me.

Author notes: Finally with my semester done, I now have the time to write as much as I want. Like the previous one, this chapter was originally supposed to be part of a larger one, and well, I thought reading around 20 pages in one sitting would be overwhelming, don't you think? And now you have my reasons.

Again I apologize for the non-action and character development. Seriously, I'll make up for it in the next one!

And to thank a few:

Benji Himura: Thanks, I have a new fan! The guns and other firearms do play an important part in the story, so it's no surprise that they do get some attention. Mai is a Gothic Lolita, so she's similar to Suigintou in looks and clothing.

Lonely Whisperz & Katwarrior: I didn't know my part about Yamamoto was that popular. Thanks, guys. I felt that since Teas is one of the more senior members, she would have to play a senior/mentor role to the other younger personnel, and that was what I was aiming for.

Ominae: Really? He looks like Neo? Maybe some similarities are there, lol, but he's way different…

Groove and Timex: Much thanks for your support, hope you'll like this new chapter.

Finally, enjoy, and please do leave a review guys!

* * *

Part 8: Mistakes

A newspaper rustled in the white, antiseptic halls of old ARCAM HQ's medical ward. A single bored orderly was on duty there in the watch station reading the day's Mainichi Daily (1). Apart from the headline story about the mysterious explosion of a building in Seoul (2), there was nothing in the papers and the ward was completely empty of patients save for that gaijin that they brought in 2 days ago. He hadn't woken up since they hooked him up to the dialysis machine.

Anyway, he thought, if he isn't going to wake up now, he might as well not wake up at all… With that conviction in mind, he put away the paper and brought out his PSP and pushed in a UMD (3) disc. _Bible Black_ (4) would be a good way to pass the time…

It was delicious. It was the sickest of fetishes that only a maniac would love. But then coming from a place where pornography featuring bestiality was a common occurrence, good taste was something that the Japanese had pushed to the absolute limits. The blonde dickgirl was about to brutally rape her moaning green-haired victim when suddenly the screen turned dark. _Malfunctioning product?_

"Shouldn't you be watching the patient?"

The long shadow and the sudden female voice that spoiled the masturbation moment made the orderly drop the PSP in panic. Needless to say, when delicate electronics met hard linoleum floor, the results can be shattering. Tea ignored the pitiful crying and passed straight into Jean's room; where as if on cue he woke up, pulling the blanket and needles away from his body.

"How do you feel? Sorry we had to knock you out while we cleaned you up…"

"Whatever." Jean replied irritated in the same way as a person would be if he was wrongfully woken up. The strange dreams he got in his sleep too didn't help and he rubbed his temples in an effort to get the throbbing headache away. But despite that, he was now fully healed… and ready for revenge.

"Get Yamamoto here. There's something that you should know."

Miles away in lighter moods, Jonathan was facing the decision of his life.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me…"

As you would know by now, the multitude of cultures on earth meant that there were infinitely different ways of doing things. For example, Malaysians liked to have their baths with a ridiculously small tub of water, the Arabians with their wet towels, Russians doing it naked in the snow… (5) And the Japanese? Let's just say they like to take a lot of hot baths.

"You must be nuts if I'm going to go in there!" Screamed a barely-naked Jonathan, just a towel covering his personal parts. It was communal bathing time at the inn's outdoor onsen, something that the class was looking very forward to. But not Jonathan.

"Look, you can boil yourself in there if you want to, not me. I'm going to find another place- preferably one with a shower." Chalk it down to personal preference, but he felt that soaking in near-boiling hot water for hours as a way of bathing was a really bad idea for a bath. Plus he was a very private person. Showering in the army was okay enough, done under the auspices of the protective towel and so, but here in Japan they went all-out nude.

The baths were basically a single large pool, separated by a bamboo fence into their respective gender sections that was just thin enough for both sides to hear and talk to each other. There would also be usually a unisex bath as well, but since the inn was a small establishment they had forgo it. Anyway, if any of those guys there with him tried anything funny, he was going to start filling lead, he reasoned.

Right now in the male side of the onsen with him were the other only 5 guys of the class. It was easy to categorize them. There was the group of 3 otakus that constantly huddled together; you could see the grease residue pooling on the water where they had their bizarre conference at the corner of the bath. Right in the polar opposite of them were the two slacker metrosexuals that were only interested in getting girls and were now trying to get a peek into the other side. Jonathan was now reaffirmed of the reason why he usually kept to himself away from these guys. "They're idiots, the lot of them…"

"It's just a hot bath, Jonathan." The slacker known as Hiroshi spoke when he noticed Jonathan still standing at the edge of the bath, half naked in the breeze. "And what's up with all those scars? Are you a yakuza or something?" Hiroshi was one of the only guys that Jonathan used to speak to, but it was mainly due to his easygoing personality.

"Occupational hazards…" Jonathan replied slightly embarrassed. Countless bullets and shrapnel wounds contributed to the numerous white scars on his body. It may have slipped his mind then, but this was one of the reasons why he didn't like to show his body off.

"If you're afraid of the temperature, man, it isn't _that_ hot. And we're going to peep through the girls' bath. Wanna come?"

Jonathan was about to leave after being reminded of that private part of him when he heard the last part of Hiroshi's invitation. _Should he?_ He hesitated. Although he felt it was very wrong, he found himself heading towards the bath, the curiosity slowly goading him like the infamous devil on the shoulder.

With slight but rapidly disappearing misgivings, he took a step forward- and slipped.

* * *

"What was that? Did you hear that sound?"

"It was like someone fell and shouted…"

The quiet peaceful stillness of the late afternoon was broken by that little incident and Mai grumbled, annoyed at the disturbance.

"Stop fidgeting Mai or I'll pull your hair out!"

She sighed and straightened her back to let her friend continue washing her hair. The girl's side of the bath was noticeably much cheerier and brighter, a veritable land of light compared to the dark depression that existed right behind the other side of the bamboo fence.

As mentioned before, Japanese-style bathing is quite different from that of the rest of the world. It was the procedure to wash your body to cleanse it before immersing in the bath as a final indulgence. Also with the communal spirit of the bath, the girls took their turns in helping to wash each other's bodies, especially with their delicate hair, which was a pain to clean. Whatever social inhibitions were dissolved and forgotten as the girls chattered on gossip and their childish secret loves while they bathed.

"Aah! Stop playing with my breasts!" An embarrassed voice pleaded.

"Momoka-chan! Why are you cuddling me like that…" Another one cried.

Of course in this environment, there were always the closet lesbians…

* * *

"You must be real lucky to get a boyfriend like that, Mai. Someone who's handsome and cares for you…" Two naked lithe figures were at the washing faucets, one on her knees washing the other's long, black hair. She sat on a stool, bunching her long legs close to her chest, her large breasts peeking from the sides from being pressed.

"I wish Hiroshi was like that…" The girl washing Mai's hair spoke dreamily, rinsing the soap off it. Her name was Koyuki Matsuhana (6), one of Mai's girlfriends and famous for being the only girl in the class with a steady boyfriend. The rest of the girls in the class looked up to her for that, but having an idiot for a boyfriend, made giving out advice a little difficult.

"Yeah, but I don't know… He's kinda of a strange guy. He wears the same clothes everyday; He never laughs or smiles…" Mai counted off the excuses.

"I think I've heard of that type of person before in America. I think they are called 'Emo'…"

"No he's not!" Mai snapped in protest. "Jonathan doesn't sit around all day cutting his wrists and grumbling!

Koyuki laughed. So Mai was for real on this one. "Aha. Just joking…"

"I don't know but for some reason he's always there when I'm in trouble. It's like he's my protector of some kind…" "He just makes my heart feel warm when I'm near him…"

"Really? I think he's some cool foreign spy that's here to protect you from an unknown yet powerful enemy!"

"Will you two just stop making fun of him?" Mai screamed in anger. The latter voice that came from the opposite side of the washing faucets belonged to Noriko Ohura (7), the super-cheerful and annoying gossip queen of the class.

Dubiously however, she was also known to have the largest bustline of the entire class. It was hard not for Mai and Koyuki to put their blushing attention elsewhere as they hung heavily as she bent over from the other side to talk to them.

"Ah, gomen, gomen… We shouldn't be insulting Mai-sama's _consort_, ne, Koyuki?"

Koyuki nodded in agreement. After all, this was just a sisterly jab at teasing. "Calm down Mai, we're just trying to get to know your new boyfriend more…" She stood up; wrapping her towel around herself and pulling Mai along. "C'mon, we've been washing long enough. Let's get to the bath before we end up like wrinkled old hags."

But a stray thought crossed Mai's mind. What about Jonathan? She knew this was his first time in a bath, so how was he doing? Was he talking about her like she was doing to him? Somehow Mai found that funny to imagine. Jonathan gossiping? It would be like a cow jumping over the moon or some other absurd comparison! So seriously, what _was_ he doing in there?

"Somebody get in here! Jonathan fainted!"

Mai, along with most of the other girls gave an expression of disbelief… At least her question was answered…

* * *

"What happened to him?"

"He overheated in the bath…"

"Is he dead?"

"That's so lame…"

"What a wimp…"

_Am I dreaming?_

Jonathan was having that dream again.

He was in a dark battlefield filled with ruin.

The remains of bio-machines and people alike were strewn around as far as the eye could see… They had killed each other in battle. He was the lone survivor, standing in a field of death.

His armor was covered in blood, and his right arm was already gone sometime ago. He didn't know what happened and for some reason he didn't care.

A deep bitter pain ran inside himself… He had failed in his mission. Only a blood-stained necklace in his armor-gloved hand was left to remind him of the dear cost of his failure. _It's all over now…_

Streaks of lights were slowly dropping down from the dark sky. That would be the re-entry vehicles. The absolute end of everything. He hung his head, eyes closed as a lone tear of anger slid down his face at the futility of the moment.

The inevitable blinding flash came a few moments later, his frail body and obliterated in a hellish firestorm and wind…

And when he opened his eyes, he found himself back in his reality. Jonathan breathed a sigh of relief, then another one of frustration. _Not again._ It seemed that the only dreams that Jonathan got would be that of his hallowed war past or in this case, that 'same fucked-up sci-fi shit' (said in his own words). He wiped the sweat from his forehead. (8)

He never had any good dreams. Death was what he dealt with everyday and as payment it was destined to follow him everywhere, even into his dreams. It wasn't a new thing, by the way. Solders or people who experienced combat usually got those dreams as a form of post-traumatic stress disorder. But for Jonathan it was exceptionally bad; the best he got was a dreamless night. For that he doubly hated and enjoyed sleep; he needed the rest, yet afraid of what he would find in there.

The deep yellow evening light was filtering from the window and on his face. _Eerily in the same shade as the nuclear explosion in the dream,_ he thought. He sat up. His instincts told him that it was dangerous to be sitting in a prone position like that, but the rush of blood to his head disorientated him and he stumbled. To Jonathan's surprise, a warm arm caught him by his side.

"Mai."

"They said you fainted in the bath from overheating. Yu should try to get some rest…" Mai tried to give a reassuring tone in her voice as she helped him. It was very rare that one got to hear her like that.

"Really? Did I? I can't believe that…" He grumbled in frustration. He was most definitely not going to do something like this again. And even worrying was word that he got defeated by a simple pool of hot water…

"Well so did I…" Mai added and she sat watching him, legs bunched up. "I never thought you were that weak, especially with that strong body of yours…"

Although the last part of that sentence was not for Jonathan to hear, he caught a glimpse of it anyway, and turned quizzically at Mai for some confirmation. "Did you say anything…?"

"N-no! Nothing at all!" She quickly denied, blushing. The last thing Mai wanted him to think of her at this stage was that she was a pervert…

Silence filled the room; all of the others were now hanging around outside the inn or preparing for dinner. Slowly, Mai drew closer to Jonathan. It would be good not to waste a moment like this.

"So what do you think of the trip?" she started. There was a sentence that Mai wanted to hear, something that would confirm her true feelings for him. Something that would tell her that what happened on that morning was not a figment of her imagination. Something that would show that he was not going to be another person that would hurt her. _Please just that sentence, Jonathan. Please…_

"I think it's all right. You guys look like you're having fun." With that body language, he saw, Mai was most definitely going to ask him something that he would regret.

"Didn't you go to any beaches in America, Jonathan?"

"No, I usually hung around the city."

"That's so boring… To tell the truth, this is only my second time to one… Back in Aomori, we had beaches too, but it was so cold there…"

Aomori, that's where those apples and scallops come from, don't they?

"Well, at least you know something about Japan!" Mai smiled.

"I use the Internet a lot."

In spite of Mai's spirited tone, Jonathan's answers were half-hearted and fast, as he tried to break away from the conversation. The longer he was stuck here the more nauseous he became. He knew what Mai was going to do and he was panicking, afraid to have to deal with the scenario that Tea had so objectively pointed out to him before. Needless to say, right now he feared the eventual conclusion more that death itself.

But he noticed that Mai had become silent all of a sudden…

"Jonathan…" Mai looked straight into his eyes, "I want to ask you something."

The yearning, melancholy look in her eyes and serious tone in her voice told him that this was it.

"Jonathan… Do you like me?

"Mai, I…"

Slowly, she put her arms around Jonathan's, causing him to blush fiercely in response.

"I don't know, but ever since that day when I met you I found myself attracted to you…" Although she was blushing as bad as Jonathan, she bravely forced herself to look at him as her voice trembled. "I like you Jonathan… But… I don't know if you like me too…"

"Please, tell me, Jonathan…"

He wished he could. He wished he really could. But he was just speechless. He just didn't know what to say to her… There was nothing for him to do but to just look away in indecision.

A long, painful silence followed as the both hoped each other would quickly finish this awkward moment off, but still the silence prevailed. A few moments passed before Mai spoke again. "I'm sorry…. Maybe I was a bit too hasty." She smiled, letting go of his hand. Maybe she was too abrupt. Maybe Jonathan was not ready for such a step?

She needed to get out.

"I'm going to gets some drinks… Do you want one?"

"Yeah… that'll be nice."

It might have seemed to have ended alright, but the both of them were left with unpleasant, bitter feelings in their hearts. They had hoped each other to understand how they felt, but that fell through. The only consolation Jonathan had was to berate himself mentally for his cowardice after Mai had left. The sudden ring of his mobile phone reminded him too that this day was not just yet over.

"Harker."

"It appears that your status report is overdue, Agent Harker. I presume there are no hindrances to your mission?"

The greasy, serpentine voice of Arliss Garrison, (9) ARCAM USA's had not lost its unpleasantness, even if it was halfway around the world. Jonathan loathed him, even if he was his handler for this mission. Although Jonathan reported to Yamamoto for the duration of being in Japan, Arliss was the head honcho for the mission itself.

In fact, nobody really liked him. He had a reputation for being unreasonable, straight-laced as a ruler and stubborn, the latter being his main fault and the thing that had accomplished most of his missions. Most of the other ARCAM operatives knew to stay clear of him, but as always, the fucking new guy was the one that got picked on. Tough luck, but dealing with hard superior officers before was a fact of life.

"If there were any 'hindrances' I wouldn't be having the free time to be talking to you now, wouldn't I?" Jonathan fought back abrasively; "If you're talking about the mission, I'm doing just fine. I don't need anyone telling me how to do my job."

"And don't you have anything better to do than to call me just for that? Do you know how expensive the international call rates are?"

The truth was that Jonathan was hiding some details from his ARCAM superiors. The dates she forced upon him, what she said to him… If his superiors managed to find out what he did, they would reassign him, and he was in too deep for that to happen.

"You'd better watch your sass, boy." Arliss spoke in his most condescending Southern tone, "Remember, we took you in. If it weren't for that old bastard's recommendation, you'd still be stuck in a dead-end war picking worms out from your ass!"

"Don't you dare insult him-"

Arliss sneered. He had hit Jonathan where right where he wanted. "Oh, I forgot, you don't like having your 'old man' insulted… Well let me tell you something, you might be all cushy and having fun with that girl over there but you'd better remember your role…" By now both men were shouting futilely into their little plastic receivers. There was nothing that could be from where they were at the moment.

It was obvious now to see what ARCAM really saw Mai as. Jonathan had read the mission file on her. She was just normal girl, with normal friends and a normal life, and yet they treated her like another threat to be eliminated at whim. It was ironic, he thought that he had agreed in the beginning, but now he was putting his career on the line to lie to protect Mai.

"Whether or not I'm living in a lie, that's my problem, Arliss. If you're wondering if she is being a distraction; no, she's not. She's nothing, just some extra baggage I have to contend with." I will complete my mission, and not even she is going to stand in my way." Jonathan would soon find that he would regret those words.

"Mai." He turned in sudden realization.

The cans fell with all the impact of an exploding nuclear bomb. By some cruel fate Mai had came back early and heard everything that happened. _Everything. _Tears welled up in her jade eyes as the both of them looked at each other in disbelief.

_I was a fool! He was like them! They were all like that… _

All the happy moments and memories in her mind were now shattered. It had been a cruel illusion that Mai had endured one too many times. She had hoped so much that Jonathan was different, Love turned into hate; he never really loved her. He was just another one of them that would throw her away after they took their advantage of her.

Her soft face crumpled up slowly in sadness before she ran off, tears streaming down her face.

"Mai!" Jonathan took of after Mai, and the phone; the hateful piece of technology that caused this entire disaster was thrown away callously. But there was still one more piece of misfortune it had yet to wreak. Telephones worked both ways and that meant unfortunately Arliss had heard the little spat that had gone on. In his comfortable office he scowled and slammed the phone down. "It seems that our man is not taking his job seriously. It's time you entered the equation, _my new agent_."

And his newly-revealed guest just smiled. (10)

* * *

The golden sky was just lovely for the barbeque that would end an otherwise perfect day for the holidaying students. A spread of a variety of meat, fish, and favorites like sausages and marshmallows simmering on the metal grill gave off a delicious aroma that even drew the nearby forest animals out.

GROOWWLLL

The students near the trees looked at each other in a mixture of embarrassment and bewilderment. No one was telling; who was so bold to let out a stomach growl so loud?

But up in the trees near them…

"Suck it in, trooper!"

"But that smells so good…"

Well, maybe other life forms too.

Jonathan ran through the crowd, shouting Mai's name. He'd thought the logical decision for her was to seek the comfort of her friends, but their bewildered response to him suggested otherwise. He ignored their asking and rifled through the crowd for her familiar raven hair… but there was no sign. And the rest of them too ignored him, thinking that he was acting weird again.

And they might as well, he thought as he sat down, away from the crowds, contemplating on his actions.

"Don't you think it's a bit harsh calling yourself a 'Dickless faggot'?"

What the-? That was exactly what Jonathan was cursing at himself in his mind right now! And the person who's so accurately read his mind stepped forward before him.

"You're that nosy girl Noriko…"

"It's nice to see a guy that doesn't say something about my breasts the fist time I see him." She smiled. "Mind if I sit down?" She sat down next to him anyway, without waiting for his reply.

"What the hell do you want?" Jonathan grumbled hostilely in return. What did she want? The last thing he needed now as a nosy rumor-monger trying to press him for information.

Noriko sighed and pushed up her glasses in a force of habit. "You're such an idiot, Jonathan…" _Although this might be painful, it's for your own good! _

"What…?"

"You heard me! I don't know why Mai sees in you, but look at you! You're a social inept!"

The words were coming hard and fast, and Jonathan had to wince, surprised at he sudden change in tone.

"And quit that stupid grumpy look! You look like you have some attention disorder!"

"Isn't inept a bit harsh…" But his pathetic protest was drowned out…

"You're as daft as an ox! You wouldn't know if a girl was coming on you even if she was having sex with you right now! You're dumb, messy, lazy…"

"Stop it."

"Vulgar, violent, retarded, impotent…"

"JUST STOP IT!" Jonathan rose menacingly in anger of Noriko. If this was a few weeks ago, Jonathan would have not hesitated to have put a few into Noriko, but now he didn't. He wondered why. "What the hell do you want from me!"

Noriko remained defiant in front of this standoff.

"You don't understand women."

_That was it? _An incredulous look of utter disbelief formed, along with the customary sweatdrop of absurdity. "What…?"

"Do you know how lonely Mai was? Living all alone, string of boyfriends that used her… She would talk about you all day…" Noriko's tone and expression softened, as she recalled the happiness as seeing Mai bounce back from her sadness. She hoped those days would return, and she would dearly paid for that, except that it all rested on Jonathan now.

"She really loved you."

What was he to do now but to lay his head down in defeat…? Had he been such an asshole? "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know… What should I do now?" Jonathan asked, full of remorse. _I didn't know that I meant so much to her. If there was only some way I could fix this mess up…_

"If you want to patch things up with her, she ran off to Miyakono Island. You'd better hurry if you want to get there before dark."

_I was just about to ask that…_ Jonathan's head snapped towards the mass of land over the orange sky-reflecting water.

"That place!" He exclaimed. "How did she get over there? In fact, _how am I_ going to get over there? Swim?"

"There's a sandbarconnecting to the island, you idiot…" she sighed, shaking her head. _You sure shatter impressions easily, Jonathan._

"Why are you doing this?"

Noriko smiled again with all the knowing of a Cheshire Cat. "A lot of us don't want to see you fail, even if you're weird." "You're the best thing that ever happened to her."

He gave a look of gratitude at Noriko's advice, and their secret declaration, but before he left he turned to her. "By the way, that thing about me insulting myself… you can read my mind, can't you?"

And for the umpteenth time that evening, she smiled again like she knew all in the world.

"I have this gift of being able to look into people's minds, just for a short while. That's how I get most of my rumors." "Of course, if you do tell anyone about this…" Now, a kitchen knife suddenly appeared in her hands, playing with it as she trailed off. Jonathan decided it was best if he just left.

_Good luck, Jonathan._

It was dusk now, and the full ivory moon hung low over the clear blue and orange sky. It was transitional period; night hadn't fully come, and evening itself wasn't done yet. Old thoughts held that dusk was the time of the day when evil spirits began their mischief, but that wasn't stopping Jonathan from running hell-bent to Miyakonoshima. The dark mass of the island looked like it was going to swallow him up; He didn't care, as long as he put things right. And the person responsible for this situation smiled as he watched from his vantage point in the island at the sequence of events that was happening. His trap was set and there was no way anyone would be coming out from that night unscathed…

* * *

Misc. Notes:

1) One of the largest newspapers in Japan, it's existed since the Meiji period in Japan and is printed twice daily in several local editions all over Japan.

2) Read chapter 6 to find out why!

3) The next generation handheld game console from Sony, it can play not only games, but movies, music as well, with the UMD being its reading format. A notable thing is that movies and songs can be written onto the UMD in the manner of a memory card would do.

4) A hentai anime dealing with such subjects like Satanity and hermaphrodites. Strong stuff.

5) Seriously, the people from those countries take baths like that.

6) One of the other people in Mai's class, she's supposed to be Mai's best friend, and number 2 in her Along with Hiroshi and some other students, they put a sense of normalcy in her life.

7) The usual nosy, gossiping classmate with a strong revelation around her. Her name is a pun though. See if you can find out what it is…

8) A peer into the past… What does it mean? This will have a connection to Jonathan's origins.

9) Yet another new character introduced, inspired by a panel in an issue of the Spriggan manga. ARCAM, despite being an organization for good doesn't mean it has some assholes in its employment, don't they? Here's my take on what unpleasant people you can find from such a big organization.

10) A little bit more revealing of the mysterious new character from the previous chapter. He sounds like he's a Spriggan too, but who the hell is he?


	9. Sweet Heart Memory

HE SOLITARY TROOPER

By: rx79guntank

Disclaimer: All characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige and Ryoji Minagawa. All other characters unless stated otherwise are obviously owned by me.

Author's notes: Got a new job and with conflicting interests all around, I've got to admit, this chapter didn't go down as well as I hoped. Chopped the chapter into half again, so action-seekers, please bear with the romance and drama. I'll get back to the good stuff fast!

And to thank a few:

Katwarrior: Sorry about Jean's no-show here, But this is a crucial character-fleshing out chapter. He'll be back, and I imagine him already bickering with by now…"

Ominae & Lonely Whisperz: Well Ominae, you managed to get one part of ther question right, and Shaz, lol, yeah, I admit I was having some pervy fun. Noriko's a combination of both, and yeah, it an effort to show that nerds don't necessarily have to look like nerds…

Timex & Groove: Thanks for your support!

Benji Himura: Glad you liked it. I'll be looking to you stories too.

Shirogami: Thanks I always try to make things easier for the average reader to enjoy. You got read the Spriggan manga? Is it the Chinese one? I would like to do so too, lol, but unfortunately I can't read Chinese! I will be looking forward to your stories as well!

* * *

Part 9: Sweet Heart Memory 

_Why did you do it, Jonathan… Why…_

The lights from the inn down on the bay sparkled like stars against a pitch black night. Of course, that was just the effect of light over a dark backdrop. That night was clear, illuminated by a full ivory moon which cast a lilac glow over the bay, and a few wispy clouds lacing the skies. But these weren't rain clouds, but rather the result of condensation that formed over the hot seas during the day. But despite the weather, the aforementioned Cumulonimbus (1) were gathering somewhere else over the bay.

Down on Miyakonoshima, a lone girl sat watching the revelry over on down below. She was supposed to be there, in the fun, but she wasn't in the mood right now. Tears fell, wincing as the hurtful words hit her again and again.

_She's nothing; she's just some extra baggage I have to contend with…_

"I hate you Jonathan." "I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you…" she sobbed, her tears now sorrowful waterfalls.

"Mai!"

She gasped; _Not now!_ Why did he have to follow her? She couldn't deal with him right now, not after what just happened. And so she did like what happened to her before, time and time again. She ran away from the pain.

* * *

Jonathan to his relief found her on top of the slope… then she started running when she saw him. He expected her to do that, especially after what he did to her. He chased, fuelled by his anger towards himself, and the desire to set things right. All of his time in the jungle made him move through the path quite effortlessly, avoiding the branches and underoots before he heard Mai's scream suddenly piercing the air. 

"Mai!"

As it happened, Mai tripped on one of the roots hidden in the shadows. She clutched her ankle-it hurt like hell and it was starting to turn purple…

"Are you alright?"

"It's nothing. Not like you'd care."

She responded icily, turning away from Jonathan, even if the pain was too much to bear.

"Look, I just want to have a look…"

He held out his hand to help, only to have it slapped away-hard.

"Go away! You don't care for me! No one does!" Mai screamed. "You don't love me! It's just all a lie!"

"Mai, I…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!"

SLAP!

In that moment of hatred it was all over. Even if it was a slap, it hurt more than a bullet wound. Everything slowed down as Jonathan turned back from the recoil of the slap with sadness in his eyes. Conflicting emotions… what was this sickening nauseous feeling coming over him…? -It was just his first taste of heartbreak.

"I'm sorry…"

The apology didn't really matter anymore. Mai broke down crying, while Jonathan watched pensively. Just watching Mai cry like that was making his heart tear apart. _God, what am I going to do now…? I feel so helpless…_

And as if he heard him, the skies opened up pelting man and nature alike with heavy rain that just seemed to come out of nowhere, Jonathan thought. Wasn't it clear skies just now? Mai too shrieked in sudden surprise at the rain, and at Jonathan suddenly taking her up in his arms and running off for shelter… _What was he doing…?_ For that one instant a piece of her cracked heart healed at the protectiveness, but she quietly suppressed it, torturing herself with Jonathan's hurtful words. But she still found herself giving an embarrassed blush…

* * *

"The Leadership is demanding an explanation! What am I going to tell him!" 

The companion to the panicky little man the voice belonged kept quiet, staring in blank silence across the table to the group of men slovenly drinking their soup with large slurps. Save for the long white-haired man seated in the direct opposite of the two. Instead of following the Japanese custom of properly respecting their soup, he drank elegantly from his spoon, fitting since the full flavor of shark fin soup could only be savored through a slow perusal.

The other man was not affected by the callous ignorance to him. After all, he was Klaus Manstein, a top commander of one of the world's most powerful secret societies, the Neo Nazis. And indeed as his assistant Otto reminded him, there were some issues to be taken up with his gracious elegantly-drinking host, Saruta Moroha.

"Mr. Moroha" He began, clearing his throat, "We have supported you in all our ways possible; manpower and even our new X-soldats (2). And yet you leave us in the dark of the current situation and progress! My superiors do not share your optimism, they demand an explanation!"

Klaus' outburst hardly even disturbed the group of men. For once, Klaus wondered whether the distance between them and Saruta's group was intentional. They were in one of the private exclusive dining halls in the Shiodome office, seated in a large round table with them at one end. They were obviously Saruta's entourage, his assistants and but what left them? Were they purposely isolated or just a result of respectful Japanese business ethic?

In response, Saruta promptly finished off his soup, dabbing with his napkin as he spoke. "I have to request that you do try to relax, gentlemen. My plans are just now coming into fruition. All of your investments will pay off, in due time." Of course they were nervous, Saruta smiled. To him, they were just pawns in his complex game, an ultimately ulterior motive that would be served soon in the near future. "After all, this is dinner, Herr Klaus. I've had the best Chinese chef in Tokyo cooking for us today. His ten-course dinner is exquisite."

Klaus snapped and rose up, and with his arm swept his bowl of soup and other utensils off the table with rage. He was tired with Saruta's cryptic assurances he got every time he demanded an answer. The line was to be drawn here now.

"You give assurances that the situation is going as planned but what proof do you have so! Our expensive X-soldat forces have been depleted ever since we followed your lead disaster after disaster! Men that can't be replaced so easily!" He referred to their new anti-Spriggan troops that had been just casually slaughtered by their would-be victims during their mission to abduct Professor Mayzel. Indeed, he had protested against that mission which he had seen as unnecessary. As a result; 20 of their 60-strong force was now dead. (See chapter 4)

"I feel it is as if you are following your own objective, Mr. Moroha. If this continues, we shall have no choice but to withdraw our support." "Even you couldn't stop two of them from destroying one of your company branches…" He sneered. (See chapter 6)

The 10-course dinner (3) was a staple in Chinese cuisine, usually served during a time of celebration. Beginning with appetizers, it worked its way up with progressively heavier dishes including shark fin soup, fish, and finally ending in a dish of rice or dessert to fill the stomach. This time, the next one to arrive was the famous Pissing Shrimp dish. The Chinese called this tangy dish so as the mantis shrimp (4) used in it would urinate as it was being cooked.

Saruta picked up his stir-fried crustacean, studied it for a moment, and without skipping a heartbeat, ate the head whole, razor-sharp shell and all. He didn't even care when blood started trickling from his lips. Needless to say, Klaus was unnerved…

"And unlike yours, Herr Klaus, _my_ men learn from their mistakes. As we speak, my forces, and a very special agent of mine have already begun to surround Miyakonoshima where they will retrieve the next catalyst for our plans." "It won't be long before we will have what we want…"

And true to Saruta's words, mysterious figures moved with inhuman mobility in the raining forest, quietly and quickly taking up their positions. They were members of Saruta's private army, his personal cadre of bodyguards, here to retrieve something that their master had desired. But that 'something' was being heavily guarded and they had brought enough firepower to handle him; they were sure of that. And the most dangerous of them all was the Armani-suited leader of the troops there. Standing on a branch, he took in a deep breath, despite of the rain and smiled. The conditions were right; clear moonlit sky, the target isolated, an ample force… and finally, The Island's spiritual power was at its peak. Fitting for a necromancer like him (5).

"Let's go." He smiled, leaping off the branch in a superhuman jump.

* * *

"You know, you should get those wet clothes off before you get a cold." 

"…I-I'm not wearing a bra…"

"Oh."

It was by pure luck that Jonathan managed to find an abandoned shrine for them to take shelter in. Dusty but sturdy, Jonathan wondered why did such a place was forsaken in the first place. Places of worship weren't just left like that. He'd bandaged Mai's ankle with the cool rain water to help stop the swelling, but still she shot icy shards at him. Not that He was blaming her for acting like that anyway. They had no choice but to wait out for the rain to stop in silence, sitting away from each other in a contrast of what they were a few days ago. Only the sound of the rain pattering and dripping off the roof brought a sense of normalcy in the tension that ensued.

"Mai, I didn't mean what I said."

Silence.

"There was a reason why I didn't tell you the truth…"

Cold silence.

"Would you just listen to me Mai! I'm trying to apologize!" Jonathan finally exploded.

"Why should I!" Mai turned; anger in her eyes. "You're just going to lie to me again like the rest of them…" Her cheeks were puffy and red from the crying, which only made Jonathan's desire to make up faster.

He mumbled something, looking away in hesitation before he made up the decision to say it fully… "The reason I lied was that… someone… was… trying… to… kill… you…" The last words were winced; forced out, in fact. It was just a normal sentence, but damn, did it sound clichéd, like something you'd hear out from an action movie. But it was the truth, and expectedly, Mai just stared at him in return. Jonathan wasn't sure if it was out of disbelief or wondering if he was just insane.

"I'm from this… organization, called ARCAM which is supposed to be some sort of… I don't know, they just seal off powerful old stuff away so nobody uses them for evil means." Jonathan shrugged. "They gave me a mission to protect your life against whoever is going to kill you." "I'm not even a college student."

A minute or so passed before Mai finally spoke; "You want me to believe that you're some sort of bodyguard that's supposed to protect me from being killed?"

"Yeah, that's the gist of it."

"That sounds kinda stupid…"

"Yeah, well, that's the truth." Jonathan scratched his head. "Look, the night before I showed up, there was some armed guys looking for you. I took them out of course."

"So who were they?" Mai inched closer, her curiosity overriding her anger; for the moment.

"They were identified as members of the Neo Nazi organization… That day when I left you on the bike? I was fighting them too. We don't really know their reasons for wanting you dead, but we think it's related to a larger agenda…"

"What! You don't even know why they want to kill me? What type of bodyguard are you anyway!"

"It's not a soldier's place to question his orders."

Mai could not believe what she was hearing. That cold tone… "How could you say that… Don't you have anyone you care about? How could you be so cold?" _Just who are you exactly? _Despite the few weeks, they were back to being strangers again…

"I'm nothing… just a solitary trooper fighting the battles life throws at me."

Jonathan didn't know why, but he began telling his story to an astonished Mai…

"Jonathan… you…"

He knew that he hated talking about his past, but with all the memories coming, it was hard for him to stop. If it could get Mai's trust back, so be it. And so he began to spill…

"People that I care about? I haven't heard that in a long time…" "I never even knew my parents. The only one that took care of me as a kid was this old mercenary, but even then he treated me more like a fellow soldier rather than a son."

Outside, the rain continued to patter off the roof heavily.

"He brought me all over the world, teaching me all that he could. Training me up to be a mercenary like him. When he died about 5 years ago, I didn't have anywhere else to go so I joined the Marines. And after I left, ARCAM approached me to join them. So yeah, you could say that I've been fighting for my entire life."

The pattering continued. The room was silent as Mai sat fixated at the story she was hearing.

"I've done so many things in those years; killing so many times…" He gazed at his hand; his instrument of destruction, and remembering the screams of the fallen… "Sometimes I want it to stop, but I can't."

He continued for a moment, before he closed his hand, and his eyes to shut it all out.

"And the dreams too. I go to sleep afraid of what I might find there…"

And in return Mai visualized Jonathan as a child soldier, killing and fighting through the ages… It was almost too much for her to bear. How could someone that young have such a hallowed past? Revulsion turned to fascination; after all, this was what stuff dreams were made out of- handsome guy with dark past… but yet she felt, it was saddening at the same time.

"Maybe I am destined to be a soldier my entire life" He looked at her sadly. "Not that I'm complaining though." "To tell the truth, when I started this out, I was acting, but now… I guess you're the first one I've really cared about in my entire life. And I'll protect you, even if I have to die."

How lame… but Mai blushed.

And the next thing Jonathan knew, Mai had her arms around him in a loving embrace. She had been sorely mistaken.

"Uhh… Mai?"

"I-I'm cold. Hold me…" She blurted out, embarrassed… She saw through his vulnerability… Jonathan was just alone, just like her.

_If I don't leave you forever, will you do the same for me Jonathan?_

He fidgeted under the warmth and closeness of Mai's touch, but in his heart, He felt the same thing as Mai, even if they said they denied it. After all, that how the process of love went, wasn't it? First would be denial in a compromising situation, then a reciprocation of feelings…

"Mai…? Could you ah, get off? I'm feeling a bit stuffy in here…"

Well, maybe not.

* * *

The nearly naked man groaned as he splashed hot water on his back, before immersing himself into the pool of steaming water that awaited him. It wasn't boiling, but it was hot enough to make him wince, sidling up to the other Caucasian man resting in the pool, his eyes closed. 

"Berlin has been informed. We will initiate the contingency plan."

"And I was just getting to enjoy it here…" the other one mumbled in regret. Good Chinese food, executive spa, female pleasure at night; their stay was like more of a businessman's holiday than the assignment to coordinate the Neo-Nazi forces along with Saruta's. Beleaguered and failing, they had been approached by the Moroha Conglomerate to participate in Saruta's master plan. The dividends were high; if they succeeded, it would mean an unimaginable step to power over the world, with an added benefit of destroying ARCAM, the organization that dealt them the death blow years ago.

In other words, this was almost a one-way trip for them. The resources they had put in would be irrecoverable if they lost and this time they were all for the more much wary. Despite the connection the Moroha family had with the old Nazi hierarchy, contingency plans were in place in case of betrayal. And this would seem such a moment they planned for.

Otto quickly splashed the therapeutic water on his back. Better to enjoy it while it lasted. Unknown to them, someone else was watching was watching their every move, and everything Klaus and Otto said. Saruta was in his personal reflection period as well, in his own lavish bathing chamber that only the Moroha Conglomerate fortune could afford. The setting was like it was out from Napoleon's palace and the scene from Caligula (6) (without the horses of course). Amidst black marble and gilded French sculptures depicting various Sea Nymphs, Saruta's bath maidens soaped his muscular body while they kept his difficult long hair dry. In addition, his bath maidens were all cupped DD and above and one of them was now bent over, giving him head as if it was more of a routine rather than a frisky demand from Saruta himself.

A portable LCD screen connected to the security system already told him what his erstwhile allies were planning, and frankly he didn't care. Even if they rebelled, they couldn't possibly defeat his soldiers, more so himself. It was this arrogance that contributed to the godlike image he cultivated amongst himself and his followers, although an outsider could easily mistake it for just sheer overconfidence. In fact, most of his staff knew that he'd possessed some supernatural power of some sort. He was their charismatic leader, promised to lead them to victory over the world. With a final, deft flick of the bath maiden's tongue, Saruta came right into her mouth and she swallowed it all, every drop of it. With the annoying burst of pleasure that followed, He slipped off into his dreams…

It was the year 189 CE. (7) The court of Yamataikoku was preparing to receive a most exalted guest, the most powerful sorcerer in the land… Asia the Invincible. (8) The very mention of that reviled name sent enemies scurrying, and even allies shivering. One by one the armored retainers of the court bowed down in respect for Asia the Invincible, and a few could not help but feel… attracted to him. With long flowing pearl hair, beautiful effeminate features and brilliant red robes, he strode confidently through the brilliant timber throne room before finally kneeling before her Highness, Queen Himiko herself.

Historians have always debated about the veracity of the ancient Japanese kingdom of Yamataikoku and it enigmatic ruler, the queen Himiko. Especially, since the kingdom itself was not consisting exactly of concrete evidence. The earliest mention of Yamataikoku and Himiko itself was in the Chinese history book; Gishi-Wajin-den, which described the land of Japan (Wakoku as it was known then) being split apart by war, before uniting under the rule of Himiko. Peachy, seeing it would be consistent with Japan's violence-checkered past, but the one thing that put a wedge in this account was that no one had any proof it existed.

The location stated in the Gishi-Wajin-den itself was ambiguous. If one checked closely, the location would be right in the middle of the sea! Some debated that, according to artifacts found, that it would be located in the Yamato region, which would have led to the evolution of the present rulers. Adding to the mix was the romantic notion of an enigmatic female ruler of the past, in contrast to the male-dominated modern rulers. An interesting prospect. The final mystery was the sudden disappearance of the kingdom, on a scale equaling the legend of Atlantis. After the death of Himiko in CE 248, it seemed that a rival clan waged war against her court and wiped it out, establishing their rule. But how true this account is still a matter of discussion…

Back to the story!

* * *

From her glittering dais she stood up. Himiko was renowned through the land for her incredible beauty as well as her power. Immediately one would be struck by her on first sight. Long, silky, jewel-encrusted waist-length hair, a full-and-firm body barely concealed within her semi-transparent robes… Her sharp features and piercing eyes completed the aura of awe and intimidation around her. It was no wonder that her retainers and ministers, unsurprisingly men, tended to yield to her wishes… 

She stepped closer to Red Asia, and smiled knowingly at him, and he in return at her. She sensed that a great fulfillment of destiny had been achieved… Was she fated to meet him? And in her heart she knew he felt the same. It would seem that it was meant to be…

Red Asia became an advisor of sorts and eventually her consort. They fell into deep love and their relationship became thicker than steel. Their power grew stronger and her ministers became ineffective, replaced by Himiko's bedside sycophants. For years they went on a campaign of terror, and expansion, crushing their enemies, and forming one of the strongest kingdoms in the land. Their combined magical powers ensured that they capitulated easily, or suffered a horrible defeat. Of course, all good things must come to an end. In the scant few years that followed, the few remaining free tribes rose up and defeated Himiko and  
Red Asia.

The legend went that after their court was overrun; they were surrounded by enemy soldiers and forced off a cliff into the sea to their deaths.

They had lived together, fought together ruled together, loved together… It was natural that they died together. As they jumped, they tearfully and bitterly promised that they would rejoin in another life…

Of course, since it was _legend_, the story and everything in it was purely conjecture of course. Or was it?

Saruta's eyes snapped open and he brushed his white hair back, smiling. His promise would be fulfilled. Those days would return.

* * *

"The rain's stopped." 

"Huh?"

Mai looked up from her warm embrace. The noise had indeed stopped and the after-rain mist set low on the ground. Jonathan slowly slipped Mai off him and went to look outside; all quiet except for the crickets. He checked his watch- 9PM. They'd better be getting back before it got _too_ late.

"C'mon. Let's go." Jonathan motioned, not turning to Mai.

_Wait you idiot. She's sprained her ankle. She can't walk._ Jonathan turned back to her-and stretched out his hand. "Come on Mai. I'll help you out." The last words came out broken. Would she forgive him? Why do I feel my heart beating so fast when I ask her that? And what is that look on her face!

Mai shook her head and gave a naughty smile. "I want a piggyback."

Jonathan nearly face-faulted.

"You're not serious, are you?" Eventually, he just sighed and let her on. Mai's tight, warm hug as a reward.

"Let's go."

And for some reason now, he didn't really mind being pushed around by Mai, even a bit happy…

* * *

Luckily for them, the moon had come back out in full force, illuminating the forest in a pale lilac. They would have made good time getting back to the inn, except that Mai decided to start talking non-stop. Attracted and relationship back on track, she'd take this as a perfect opportunity to get to know Jonathan better. For him, it was annoying. Especially with a question like this; 

"What do you think of me, Jona-chan?"

"Uh, what?" _What kind of question is that? And great, she's calling me that name again…_

"You know, your perception; your image of me; Am I a spoiled princess? A brat? …A dream girl?" Mai slowly ended coyly…

_Damn._ By nature Jonathan was kind of blunt, and his limited social skills combined to make him a very bad liar.

"Well I'd say brat- OW!"

A preemptive pinch from Mai.

"But honestly, you've got some type of air around you… like a queen. You may not be the part, but I sense that others want, like to be around you. You make them feel safe… bring order into their lives." "I think a lot of charisma would be the word." He rambled. _Of course, you are the boss of your own gang…_

"Really?" Mai leaned closer, almost whispering the word in his ear. That and a combination of the feeling of her breasts pressing on his back, nearly made Jonathan trip.

"Ok, my turn! You know what you remind me of?"

"Uh, no…?"

"You know that character, Athrun Zala from Gundam Seed! (9) You're both dark, cool, cute… and strong… I just feel safe around you too."

"So now I remind you of an anime character? That's… lame." He chuckled.

"You laughed." You've never laughed before…"

Jonathan stopped dead in his tracks. That was true. Was he happy? The forest was making him feel at ease-Wait. No forest made him feel at ease. He'd always been wide alert in a place as dangerous as this and someone or something was making him feel the opposite, as if to dull his senses-something was very wrong.

Jonathan's breathing became ragged as he started searching, and promptly dropping Mai down in a hollow of a tree.

"Ow! What's wrong!"

"It's the enemy."

"You mean those people you said that were after me?"

"Stay here. I'll take care of them."

"Wait." Jonathan suddenly found Mai grabbing his arm, unwilling to let go.

"Be careful…" Sad, caring eyes now replaced Mai's earlier liveliness. She truly cared for him now and now that harm was a factor, he didn't want him getting hurt.

"Don't worry." He smiled. "I'd promise I'd protect you, didn't I?"

And with that he took off.

Jonathan didn't want Mai to see him take out his M93R but when he did, sneaking around the trees, it probably did him more harm than good. Immediately the moonlight glinted off the glass of the reflex sight, a bad mistake. Cursing, it was too late. The teams of the Moroha private army hidden in the forest had already been alerted to their main target. As soon as Jonathan took another step, the entire forest opened up into a white hot hell…

* * *

Misc. Notes: 

1) The scientific name for the generic raincloud (duh?).

2) The name for the supposedly stronger black-suited anti-Spriggan troops seen in Chapter 4. Created by the Neo-nazis, they were brought to Japan as their contribution to Saruta's operations.

3) A famous type of dinner in Chinese cuisine that is served an entire table of people. As it says, it consists of 10 courses, which usually is a variation with some staple dishes like fried appetizers, Shark-fin's soup, fish, chicken, prawns, rice and the ending dessert. Some of these can fetch up to 100 dollars in one dining.

4) A very evil crustacean with spines and claws looking like a praying mantis. Infamous for its ability to cut off a man's finger. Oh, and it tastes like lobster too.

5) Another look at the upcoming boss.

6) One of the more infamous Roman emperors. Google it for more information…

7) Here we take a brief history lesson… the following paragraphs are more the less historically accurate. If you do a Google on 'Himiko' you'd probably get the same thing here. It's a popular legend in Japan, and it'll play an important part in the story to come.

8) A character based on a popular villain in a Chinese wuxia film, Sowrdsman & Swordsman II. There is some clue on his/her identity in the story. Think you know who it is?

9) I myself don't know how this came out. But then again, Mai's just a normal anime-addled-brained girl…


	10. Snake Eater

THE SOLITARY TROOPER

By: rx79guntank

Disclaimer: All characters of Striker/Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige and Ryoji Minagawa. All other characters unless stated otherwise are obviously owned by me.

Author's notes: So far this has been the longest wait between chapters (6 months!!)and I apologize… A resurgence of my Gunpla-building hobby and my work commitments have sidetracked me and led me to procrastinate like there was no tomorrow. Again, sorry guys! This won't happen again!

And to thank a few:

Ominae: In a way man… Thanks for the mention; it was exactly how I would put it!

Lonely Whisperz: Don't worry, some explanations here this time! The face of the enemy is finally confirmed and revealed.

Kurai: Thanks for your heads up man. Glad you liked it. Fleshed up more on that part.

AnomolyIdiotic: Well I wouldn't want you exploding, lol, but thanks, Glad you enjoyed it.

Kurt Baros aka The Falcon: Thanks, a Ranma ½ /Spriggan crossover sounds like a good idea. I'll give it some thought.

Benji Himura, Timex & Shirogami: Thanks for your support!

* * *

Part 10: Snake Eater 

The duty of a sniper is distinct; to kill a selected target from an extreme distance under the concealment of camouflage and utilizing minimal ammunition. A sniper, usually paired with a spotter or solo, is required to be able to calculate and compensate for the physics of the environment around him and be able to kill the target within a small window… It is rare that a sniper gets a chance for the target to reappear and even more rare to be able to kill it with successive shots after he has missed.

The sniper hiding in the foliage on Miyakonoshima was lucky to be experiencing that chance. However, he was also feeling extremely frustrated; He had the target in his sight for the entire night, only to have the target dodge his every shot! The other snipers of the Moroha Private Army were also feeling the same thing. It was like trying to kill a cockroach with a cannon- an extremely lucky and annoying cockroach…

And right now, that cockroach was cursing himself out for his own stupidity.

* * *

"11 minutes. I'm impressed." 

A young boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes, maybe about 11, stood panting, his sweat beading off his face. Strikingly, he was holding an old-model M-16 rifle that was obviously way too big for his size and even larger, a towering backpack containing a full combat load, matching his pint-sized olive drab fatigues. He was somewhere in the forests of the Northeastern United States, near the Canadian border. But for all he knew, they were right in the middle of nowhere.

"It was nothing!" The boy grinned, breathing heavily. "That was fun! I could do it all over again as many times as you want!" To the boy, this was just nothing more than a game.

"Did you see the red flags on the trees? How many did you see?" At once, the grizzled old soldier who complimented crossed his arms staring intently at the boy. Immediately a cold sweat trickled down his already sweat-soaked collar. Did he do something wrong?

"No, I didn't…"

Almost instantly, at the very mention of denial, the old soldier lashed out with a sharp slap to the boy's face. The boy was shocked; not only because of the shock of it all, but that it was the very first time he had been hit by him, the man he had regarded as his father, no less.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be alert in the jungle!!!? You were so caught up that 'fun' of yours that you couldn't even notice such a glaring thing!!" The old soldier was a spittle-flinging drill sergeant now, merciless in the face of the shivering boy. Fate had cast him in this lot and now he had to grow up, fast-and hard.

"The jungle is not a place for the dumb and the ignorant. The slightest noise could be the enemy waiting behind the next bush; tripwires can be waiting on the ground if you're not careful… Being alert is the greatest weapon a soldier has… It can save him better than a piece of the best body armor…" He tapered off before resuming the attack.

"If you don't want to end up dead, or be having dinner, for that matter, GET BACK into the course and do it again! I want a faster time, and remember what I said! I want you to pay attention; I'm going to ask you another question again, and what you say better be right."

The boy nodded vigorously. Food was extremely important to an active, growing boy of his age, and they usually got hungrier faster than a normal man.

"For your sake, I hope you did, Jonny. There are a lot worse things that can happen to you that just going hungry."

Jonny, now as the old soldier called the boy by, did. He didn't care about what he said. The hunger that held him was enough already to make him comply. (1)

It was that type of conditioning that instilled Jonathan with the hardwired battle skills that were needed as a soldier. Skills and lessons he never once forgot, not even if he wanted too. But why did he just do that and why now? _Feelings._ He grumbled. They made him soft. Vegetarian crimes of war were being committed as the hidden Moroha Private Army forces lobbed grenades and fired wildly, just only blowing trees up and gouging deep holes in the landscape. The forest clutter made it harder to aim than not, and Jonathan managed to reach cover behind a large old pine. He jammed a new clip into his M93R (which he had the foresight to bring along) took a deep breath and spun  
back into the hostile open, ready to kill…

* * *

"The Moroha Conglomerate." 

"Are you sure? They are one of the most respected companies in the world-"

"Bullshit, Yu- you know these 'companies' usually have plans to backstab humanity in the ass- It's the law of the universe."

"Stop it, the both of you. This is important." "Jean? Please continue." Yamamoto asked to continue the debriefing. Pulling back his unruly long, blond hair, he began. Yu and Tea were gathered there as well in Yamamoto's office to hear Jean's words. They would have liked to let him recuperate a little more before the debriefing, but given the circumstances that had to wait. It was not like Jean cared anyway.

"They were responsible for the attacks on the local forward bases. They caught us totally off-guard." For the past few months, ARCAM bases and sites all over the world were hit by concerted military attacks, causing chaos through their ranks. The attackers seemed to disappear after their deeds, making ARCAM's job even harder; right now, it's forces were stretched thin with the equal tasks of replacing the loss of lives, safeguarding its remaining bases from further attacks and investigating into who was responsible.

Who the hell are these guys anyway to come in and bust us up? It's not like they're a part of TRIDENT or anything." Yu snorted. Obviously it was his first impression to kick the ass of whoever was threatening them.

"Wait," Tea interjected, "The name Moroha… Wasn't he the Japanese KGB agent you fought before?"

"Yeah, and he's dead-"

Yamamoto's brows furrowed in his trademark thinking pose. "The head of the Moroha Conglomerate itself is Saruta Moroha… could there be a connection?"

"Their attacks were a diversionary measure," Jean announced, getting the attention of the discussion. "At least that's what those idiots said when they tried to get me to spill. Trying to instill hopelessness and all that. So much for trying to break my spirit."

"So did you give in?"

"No, _I didn't._" Jean scowled firmly at another of Yu's friendly, yet malicious attempt at embarrassment. Jean didn't really mind though. Like two old lovers, pissing each other off was a favorite pastime of them.

"Then how the hell did you get caught anyway? It's not like you're a

"I was tying up a lead in our Guangzhou branch when those assholes decided to invade."

The attack on ARCAM's Guangzhou base started off like any standard military attack. First, it began with a covert attack to neutralize the defense, followed by a conventional forces assault to mop up the rest. Under the chaos that followed after the discovery of the bases' deactivated defenses, the distinctively-clad Moroha Private Army soldiers attacked. However, under the leadership of Jean they beat back the attack, in a reversal of the score that the MPA had inflicted on them since the beginning of their campaign of terror. But the worst was yet to come…

"It wasn't too much to handle; they were your standard weak, piddling special forces types. That was, until _he_ came."

* * *

The defenders did their rightly-deserved cheering after the last MPA soldier had been shot down. Jean too gave the soldiers an approving smile. Smoke, dust and the smell of cordite hung in the air over the kill zone; the ubiquitous byproduct of a gun battle. But not one soldier noticed a shape of a figure in the dust cloud walking alone and unafraid, to the ARCAM soldiers. Eventually, one did notice the figure's advance and together with it the strange phenomenon of the dust receding before his path… By the time the soldier could figure out what was going on, he was dead, sliced into pieces by an unseen force. Rows and rows of the ARCAM soldiers met the same fate and soon, they were all minced, leaving Jean to face the new intruder. 

"He had long white hair; he even wore a white suit. I don't know, but when I faced the guy, I just felt afraid… I hesitated." Jean shivered. The rest did a little collective despairing. Not many things made Jean behave like that. "It took me a while to get that crap out of my head, and when I attacked, the bastard just raised his hand. The next thing I knew, a blast of wind hit me and I was cut all over." I knew rush him

"_Strong wind… slash wounds… Weasel slash?!"_ Yu recalled.

* * *

"You're strong; I'll compliment you on that." 

Jean collapsed in a pool of blood. It took 5 Weasel Slash attacks to bring him down, and Jean smiled defiantly, even as he struggled to rise.

"You haven't seen anything yet…!" Jean spat out, blood dribbling from his lips. _Blood… my blood…_ The eyes widening at the sight of his crimson life-liquid, rapid breathing, increased muscle growth… One was going to see first-hand what happened if Jean saw his own blood.

"Now this _is_ interesting…" Jean's opponent commented.

Even if Jean's Lycanthrope form threatened his well-dressed opponent with bodily harm, he remained calm. Immediately, three figures, jumped out from behind him to restrain Jean, only to have them ripped apart. No matter though, they were just the corpses of the soldiers killed in the fighting, being reanimated by the same Armani-suited necromancer tormenting Jonathan in the present, in a combination of mystic chanting and o-fuda burning as he stood by his well-dressed master.

Angered even more by the feeble zombies, Jean continued his charge, but again was halted by another blur leaping out lightning speed, at him. The blur struck Jean once, twice, finally knocking the maddened lycanthrope down. The blur slowed down to reveal a massive, flamboyant, muscular man… In his each hand were two Panzerfausts (2) which he wielded like clubs to strike down his enemies. Smirking at how he defeated the beast, He revealed the other purpose of his Panzerfausts, flicking a switch and launching their angular warheads and consuming Jean in an explosion.

But Jean was not dead yet. His lycanthrope healing factor made short work of his injuries, but left him severely weakened. The well-dressed opponent knew this and called out; "Lydia…?"

Finally the range of freaks that had been brought that day was complete. While the previous one was strange enough; a Panzerfaust-wielding musclehead bedecked all in green; flecktarn (3) camouflage pants, olive-drab PASGT (4) Kevlar vest, and a green Mohawk to top it all.

Even different, a young girl not more than 10, clad in a bright orange jumpsuit appeared clutching an oversized teddy bear and a hardbound book; Jane Austen's Pride & Prejudice. She made not a sound, as if she was gliding in smoothly like a Victorian demon-child, grotesquely adorable. With a sickening smile, the book opened on its own accord, suspended by arcs of electricity that emanated from the child herself. Pages separated from the book; Mr. Bingely and Jane's first meeting, Mr. Wickham's lie, Mr. Darcy's confession to Elizabeth… The very same arcs propelled the pages with enough force to impale Jean against the wall behind him. This was too much. Blood streaming from his wounds, Jean finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

And the girl giggled. "Paper cut…"

Saruta walked over to Jean, ignoring the scorch marks, debris and blood that covered the floor. One of the ways to get Jean back to normal was to let him wear off his bloodlust, and another, was to… well, knock him unconscious. Not the easiest way, but effective.

"Jean Jacquemonde… you've been a most unexpecting opponent…"

He turned to the green mohawk/musclehead; "Take him back. I'm sure he can be of some use to us…"

The musclehead saluted and picked Jean up.

"And now let's go pay a visit to Mai."

* * *

"Are you sure? You usually don't remember anything when you've gone wolf-" 

"I _do remember_, alright!!!" Jean shouted, on an almost-friendly verge of beating Yu to a pulp.

"It would seem that they aiming to destabilize our defenses, or trying to distract us from another objective. One thing is for sure, they won't be attacking us again with our precautions in place." Once again, Tea's timely observations breaking up a juvenile fight.

"Yeah…"

But what Jean was worried about now was his encounter with Saruta and his 3 mysterious enforcers. He knew that he was one of the stronger Spriggans out there, and he'd barely managed to give them a scratch. They were truly frightening, unassuming yet powerful, and he was unsure if anyone else could be able fight them evenly. Yu and the others might have sensed it as well, and looked at each other unceasingly. But Jean's description was valuable. They now knew the face of the enemy, and plans could be made accordingly to fight them and put them down for good. They would need all the help they could find and there was one more Spriggan right now in Japan that they could use.

"Oh yes, we may have to recall Jonathan from his current assignment. We may need his expertise."

"Yeah," Yu chimed in. "I envy him, man. He's got the cushy job… Looking after a girl, how hard can that be?" Jean too nodded in acquiesce.

Upon hearing the last part of Yu's complaint, Yamamoto swallowed. The subject of Jonathan made him remember something that had been dogging him, but somewhat unintentionally forgotten…

"What exactly is so special about that girl anyway?" Jean asked.

It was time for Yamamoto to clear his throat. "In actuality, the case was assigned by the American head office. Even I'm not too clear on what it is…"

This time, it was Tea who snapped to attention, after maintaining her calm composure throughout the meeting. Something told her that it wasn't all it seemed. Wasn't the mission was supposed to be the assignment of a bodyguard to Mai Shirahime to protect against an undisclosed threat from Neo Nazi organization's relic procurement division? And why are details being held back from Yamamoto? This is all puzzling. Whoever did this did so without her knowledge.

"Tell me Yamamoto, what was in the orders you received?"

"Protect subject at all costs. Facilitate and assist Agent Harker in any means necessary. The rest in the folder was classified; eyes only for Jonathan himself…" "Authorized by Arliss Garisson."

_Damn,_ The most troublesome ARCAM official had to be involved, of course. _What the hell is he planning to do?!_

"We'll have to look for Jonathan now. He should be in Fukuoka now."

Jean and Yu looked, pained, at each other. _Why do we have to look for that slacking little shit…_ "Uh, specifically where in Fukuoka?"

"How big could Fukuoka Prefecture be?!! Just go and look for him!!!"

* * *

And who would have thought that Jonathan himself would be fighting for his life in some forsaken island right out in the boonies. He spun round from his cover and fired back in the general direction. A single shot managed to penetrate the rifle scope of one, pegging him squarely in the forehead while another got a 3-round burst in the chest. These were purely lucky shots; he was wasting 2 shots for a single hit and with his limited ammunition, he wasn't going to stay around to kill all of them (which was usually the norm for him). He was more concerned with Mai's safety and getting her off the island. Asymmetrical warfare, guerilla tactics… In a moment's notice, Jonathan leapt out and ran, eliciting more fire from the hidden snipers. _Situational awareness…_ If they were shooting at him from high ground, which meant that they were in the centre of the island… He figured that he'd gone about 50 meters from where he stashed Mai before the disorienting battle. If he got to the beach, that would draw them there and deny their cover, making it easier to engage them and blaze a path back to the mainland, if the sandbar hadn't drowned with the tide. 

He stopped to take a breather. He had been running for almost 5 minutes straight. But could it be coincidental or by pure God's will that he would end up in a clearing; ripe pickings for a trap?

Quickly, like spiders from hell, enemy soldiers dropped down from the trees where they had been hiding. Rappelling, they were silent; Jonathan would have been oblivious if it was not for one of them hitting his leg against the tree…

He responded just as they landed, bringing up his gun. But the one in front of him was faster, his rifle already trained on Jonathan. There was only one thing left to do.

Instead of dodging away like any sane person would do, Jonathan instead ran straight at him. The soldier in front of him hesitated, just briefly, before pulling the trigger.

The sudden move had made the soldier's aim go off, but inevitably, his bullets struck home. As the distance closed, Jonathan brought his arm up to knock the muzzle fire away, proceeding to grab the soldier's gun arm, twisting it around and pushing the soldier in front of him as a shield; ignoring the pain from his wounds. While the soldier fired off his gun uselessly, the rest of his compatriots fatally hesitated on this revelation… and they paid for it. Jonathan unleashed a torrent of fire from his gun, a three-round burst each to put them down forever. And contrary to what you saw in movies, their Kevlar vests didn't even stop the bullets.

The soldier struggled impotently… In a final insult, Jonathan knocked his gun out from his arm, released him, and kicked the soldier's ass forward. Jonathan grabbed the free gun… The bullpup grip sure felt comfortable in his hands- and promptly unloaded what was left in the clip at the soldier.

"Argh!"

Pain filled the void where the adrenaline ebbed away, the definite result of choosing fight over flight. His arm was a bloody mess, but the fright lay in the amount of blood anyway. His arm was grazed and gouged out; the distance too close for the bullets and too fast to lodge themselves. They had passed through cleanly, and even miraculously, the deep grazings on the side of his abdomen as well were the extent of his injuries. Nothing else to do but to bandage them up.

The examination of the dead soldiers' bodies was more interesting. _They have the same weapons as the goons from the Seoul Moroha place…_ Jonathan observed. Their equipment were the ubiquitous black balaclava and olive drab fatigues with a light kevlar vest; and US desert night camouflage (5) parkas and overpants with combat webbing worn over the entire set. And of course, a pair of Russian **PN-14K** night vision goggles to finish the outfit. The weapons he found, was similar as well; the Moroha Private Army standard QBZ-97 rifle, along with its equally Chinese M 77B pistol and Russian SR-2 submachine guns. (6) Jonathan took one of the rifle and submachine gun and their ammo as well, electing to pilfer the 9mm ammo of their handguns to add to his own reserves. Finally, he can fight them off on equal terms.

He wiped the sweat of his face. It was time he got back to Mai.

* * *

It was dark. And cold as well. Naturally, he'd bring along an extra parka for these types of meetings, but for some reason, he forgot today. And now, as he sat in the dark soundroom, his fingers shivered ever so clammily on the formica table where a microphone perched in front of his mouth as well. Oh, how he would give for the warm, musty sting of a cigarette now. But that would be disrespectful. _Especially in front of these people._

"Yes, we see Yamamoto. These revelations do march up with our current prognosis."

"It is regrettable that this has come to us at such a late stage; we are extremely disadvantaged for retaliation."

Disembodied voices sang in the darkness. One of the corporate worlds' biggest questions was; who was really in charge of the ARCAM corporation? 'The shadiest trading corporation in the world' was the trade wind going around. Unlike other businesses like Clovers Heavy Industry and the Takasumi Zaibatsu, which primarily did their covert work on the side, the ARCAM corporation was the opposite. Their PR execs were just about breaking even in maintaining their cover. For such a company as enigmatic as this, there had to be a driving force behind it. And rumors were having it that there is a higher driving force behind them, like a phantom board of directors, if you will.

In truth, nothing could be further from it.

This specialized room existed in all major branches of ARCAM to allow section heads to communicate and teleconfer with the Wiseman Committee, the mystery board of directors in charge of ARCAM proper. Confidentiality and solitude was what this room offered. On the stark bright dominating widescreen was thirteen black squares, each having an initial and representing an avatar of a board member proper.

The futuristic H.G.W, the deductive A.C.D, the fantasist E.R.B, the insane H.P.L, the adventurous H.R.H, the dramatic O.W, the technocratic J.V, the melancholy C.D, the whimsical O.W, the imaginative M.S, the dark B.S, the depressive E.A.P and the mysterious T.F.A… Each represented a facet of ARCAM that could not exist without the other. Under the withering light of their avatars, Yamamoto pondered, priming himself for his next, calculated response. (7)

A.C.D's avatar glowed. "As for now, you will continue with your current assigned mission. We will analyze the situation and inform you of our response-"

"About my mission, there is something I would like to know."

"Yes, Yamamoto?" this time B.S replied cautiously, unused to receiving a critical tone.

"I would like to know, what is Agent Harker's true mission?"

Silence.

"I still remember my orders; 'Support Agent Harker's mission in any way possible' Well, I've done that," he smiled. "But there's too much fog that came along, especially after Saruta Moroha mentioned about retrieving a certain 'Mai'… which I presume is also the very same person Agent Harker is supposed to protect. I see that why those Neo Nazis want her so much." "Now tell me the whole story; what's really going on in here?!!" Yamamoto shouted in a manner more befitting Ominae's outbursts. ARCAM had always been transparent… Why the secrecy now?

"Yamamoto! It is not your place to-" A.C.D's avatar flashed fiercely- "I will tell you." Unexpectedly, T.F.A's avatar interjected… The most mysterious member of the group, no one knew her face, who she was, or her real name. Her voice was Darth Vader-esque, digitally distorted, unlike the other who employed a bassonic version of their real voices. She rarely spoke, but when she did, it was usually of the utmost importance.

This time G.B.B jumped into the defense of the majority. "I protest! This information-"

"Yamamoto is one of our best operatives. It would be _pertinent_ for him to be privy to this information and the current state of affairs."

G.B.B remained quiet and the opposition disappeared. They all knew that the events had come to a head.

"Yamamoto, are you familiar with the theory of reincarnation?"

"The notion or belief that someone is reborn after death…" He arched an eyebrow at T.F.A's question. "Yes, I am,"

"Then what do you know about the legend of Queen Himiko?"

"The ruler of the ancient state of Yamatotaikoku… some say she existed, others say that she was just a fabled legend, _From her glittering dais she stood up, renowned through the land for her incredible beauty as well as her power. Her aura of awe and intimidation around her bewitched her people who followed her rule faithfully..._" Yamamoto mouthed slowly, reciting a passage from an ancient text he had once committed to memory.

"In 189 CE, Queen Himiko entered a political alliance with the powerful Chinese shaman, Red Asia, conquering nearly half of what was then in that period modern Japan. The two most powerful shamans in the world, side by side, were finally defeated by Emperor Shujin under an alliance of free tribes. However, very few texts vaguely mention that under their rule they nearly destroyed the world."

"Destroyed the world?!"

"The Fire Orb and other mystic weapons they used would geologically destabilize the Japanese Archipelago for centuries to come. They said when they were finally struck down; they resembled something different than human."

Something told Yamamoto that there was truth in this. From his experience, you don't take legends lightly her in ARCAM.

"We have tracked down their reincarnation cycles, however this time…" T.F.A paused suddenly, as if to admit a (god forbid) _mistake_ on committee's part. "A culmination of factors has elevated this into a priority-1 situation. It seems that Saruta Moroha has been identified as Red Asia's current incarnation."

"What?!"

"Somehow he has managed to regain his memories and is actively seeking to resurrect Himiko."

"And Himiko's current incarnation is-?" Somehow Yamamoto felt he knew what the answer would be, but just an inkling of hope burned in him to salvage the madness of the revelations.

"Yes." T.F.A acknowledged. "Mai Shirahime."

"And the Neo Nazis?"

"No doubt pressed into assisting Saruta with his endeavor. The Moroha family has had a long history of association with Nazi Germany in the Second World War. It is obvious they foresaw us as a threat and tried to preemptively destabilize us. Their recent attempt at kidnapping Dr. Mayzel too was part of it."

It was all coming into place now! Beads of sweat furrowed on his head as the different pieces of information and revelations were pieced together… and answers revealed. Why their bases were attacked, why was he given the unconditional orders to support Jonathan…? And to compound it all, Saruta with all of his unholy resources of the Moroha Conglomerate was pushing this though with his own agenda.

"But why only send Jonathan to protect Mai?!" Yamamoto shouted, dispensing with all formalities.

"We have… underestimate Saruta Moroha's resources." O.W replied. "Currently any covert or overt operation is out of the question. We can only hope for Agent Harker to secure the target."

"We should have done that from the start! Why wasn't I informed of this earlier?!!"

Mysteriously why indeed.

"Agent Harker's handler, Arliss Garrison is in charge of this mission-"

At the very mention of that name, Yamamoto's face took a shade of disgust._ Him again! That crass pompous bastard!_ This had to stop now. With or without the sanction of the Committee, he was going to set things right. Just because of the ego of one man… all this had to happen. Was it by fate that Yamamoto kept on being assigned the youngest Spriggan agents? Ominae, Tashiki, Jonathan, Yamamoto thought of them all as his sons. Dealing with their destructive immaturity, watching them train, sending them off on their missions, the anxious wait and relief as they returned, and the grousing on how overworked they were… Mai had endeared herself to him the very first time they met. Offhanded her comment on his baldness was, but it made him feel… paternal. And hell hath no fury like a father whose daughter was in trouble.

But the question was where exactly Jonathan and Mai were? In another darkened room in the ARCAM building Tea Flatte sat at her microphone, thumbing an intelligence report sent in by the enigmatic Oboro. "There. Unagami." She tapped on the page. "I pray we get there in time…"

* * *

A lone taxi puttered down an empty road in the dark. It suddenly stopped, motioned by the dark passenger in the back seat. 

"Are you sure sir? This is quite a distance from Unagami." The driver asked.

"It's alright." The passenger replied. He paid the fare and got off, walking into the night. He came all the way from the Philippines; walking an extra distance to his destination wouldn't hurt.

The taxi driver shook his head before pushing off. There were so many strange folk in these parts these days…

* * *

It was like that anime series, Ayashi no Ceres. Everyday normal girl thrust into world of danger she doesn't understand, rescued by heroic bishounen, etc… It was what Mai had dreamed of everyday in her mundane life, but now she was not so sure. 

She still couldn't believe what Jonathan told her. However, a glimmer of truth in his eyes told her that this was real. So what if it was reality now? People were trying to kill her… why? Jonathan had just run off; and now she heard gunshots from that direction. It now occurred to her that he could get killed fighting them… She just sat down and wished for it all to go away…

No, that would not be her. "You've been a strong girl Mai." She thought to herself. "You came by yourself to Tokyo and survived, didn't you? You can either sit down and cry or be brave… That's right, I'm Mai Shirahime, the most popular girl in Mizuno College, best DDR player and I have a super kakoii gaijin boyfriend that will kick your ass!

Boyfriend. Maybe when this is all over they could have a normal relationship-

"There she is! We've found her!!" Black balaclava-masked heads peered in, pushing the foliage away, and one of them put him arm in to pull Mai out. "Get away!!!" she kicked furiously, and screamed.

Team no. 7 of the MPA was tasked with finding Mai and they were relieved to have been assigned that task. From what they heard, the other teams were being annihilated by the Spriggan. At least with their mission accomplished, they could get out of that hellhole. "C'mon, give me a hand…" The soldier grumbled as he began pulling her out, fighting and screaming.

"No!!! Leave me alone!!! Jonathan!!!!"

And instantly, a gunshot rang out and a MPA soldier fell dead. He had arrived. Injured and blood-soaked, Jonathan glared at those who would dare hurt Mai. He was going to kill them.

"It's the Spriggan!" They were surprised… From relief to absolute terror in an instant. Without even seeing who it was, Mai was quickly dropped back into the trunk as Team 7 faced their enemy

"You think you can take us all on Spriggan? You're injured; you don't even have your armored muscle suit!" The leader of Team 7 sneered, feebly attempting to bolster him and his team's confidence. Jonathan just glanced at his bloody arm. "Yeah, I believe I can."

That was the cue. The leader snapped. Like hell they were going to be killed so easily like their other comrades. All hell broke loose; the team opened fire. Jonathan ran sideways, returning their hate with the purloined rifle from his hip. From a team of eight, five remained as two fell, one whacked earlier. Again he took cover behind one of the large trees, switched to his trusty M93R and took a potshot from the side, dropping another one with a well-placed shot to the neck.

Tired of this, the leader motioned for a new tactic. With the Spriggan taking cover, they would attack from both sides in a pincer. The rest agreed and they charged, two each on the left and right. However, one made the fatal mistake of being too eager…

As soon as the muzzle of the soldier's rifle came into view, Jonathan grabbed the rifle and threw the soldier against the tree and holding him. Everything happened fast- with the rifle under his control; he peppered the following leader dead before putting one into the trapped soldier's head. The ones on the left broke off their charge too late to help the others, and found themselves face-to-face with Jonathan, who proceeded to drop them with a burst from his Machine Pistol each, the edge of his lips curled in a smile.

* * *

Her butt hurt. Of course, since the soldier had practically thrown her back into the trunk. Everything went quiet after the gunfire and shouting… what happened? Suddenly; the sound of footsteps. Mai cringed and got ready to flail madly in case the soldiers came back… 

"Are you all right?"

_Jonathan! He's back!! _But Mai's smile evaporatedwhen she saw he was hurt.

"You're bleeding."

"It's nothing," he reassured, sitting himself down to rest. But without a word, Mai had already begun bandaging his wounds with her torn sleeves.

"Wait, I-ah…" Jonathan wanted to interject but Mai's close proximity, plus a whiff of her hair fragrance just made him shut up, blush up and sit down.

"You shouldn't be getting yourself hurt…"

"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked.

"Y-you're going to get killed because of me…" Mai looked away in anguish. "I don't want to see you like this…"

"Oh this? That's nothing! It'll take more than a flesh wound to kill me!" He laughed feebly to get Mai's spirits back up.

"NO!!!"

He failed.

"I just don't want to be alone anymore… I don't want anything to happen to… you." The tears started welling up in her eyes again. She was now all-too aware of the sad fate of a soldier… "Why can't we run away?"

Jonathan held her tightly in a reassuring embrace.

"We can't. But I'll promise you, I'll see this to the end."

* * *

"All teams… have been eliminated." 

"Excellent."

"Excuse me sir?" The last remaining soldier asked his commander. The person in question stood staring out to sea, quiet contemplation. Commander of the MPA detachment, the Armani-suited man seemed not to care about that statement, instead played with this goatee in satisfaction. "No matter how many die, as long as you kill him and retrieve the girl…" He recited slowly, softly.

"Isn't that right?" He suddenly snapped back to his assistant; the soldier, with an unearthly grin, as if he had just discovered the secret of the universe. The soldier just muttered in affirmation.

His name was Dorian Gray. (8) A code-name, but his skills were unquestionable. Saruta hired this mysterious necromancer to join his personal bodyguard cadre but it appeared he had his own agenda. Of course, the reason he went for this assignment was the chance to fight a Spriggan. To be able to kill one of the most powerful people on Earth…

The point where Dorian and his assistant were waiting at now wasn't by coincidence. The bluff they were standing on offered a great vantage point to the sea, which was crucial to the next phase of his plan. Pushing back his straight centre-parted hair, he approached the moss and lichen-encrusted ancient wall behind them and studied it intently. His assistant followed, curious to see what he was doing… when without warning, Dorian whipped back and threw him against the wall, slitting his throat in the process.

"Every good cast needs a sacrifice." He remarked, shaking the blood off his tanto that he used to do the deed. In actuality, hiding behind decades of foliage in the wall was a small shrine, dedicated to the appeasement of the spirits of the people who died in the surrounding waters. Slowly the blood from the slumped corpse of the assistant began seeping into the shrine. Dorian clasped his hands together in a cryptic signal and began chanting…

_Spirits of the dead,_

_Begrudged of the deep,_

_Hear the call of your Master,_

_Appear!_

Dorian briefly glowed, channeling all of his energy into the chant, and strangely, everything was still and quiet. But slowly, dark, wretched figures began rising out of the water and on to shore… (9)

"And now the real fun begins!"

* * *

Misc. Notes: 

1) A flashback to Jonathan's training in his early days.

2) Anti-tank rocket launcher used by the German army in WW2. Its lineage continues today with the Panzerfaust 3.

3) Type of camouflage used by the modern-day German army.

4) Stands for 'Personal Armor System for Ground Troops' the name for the combination of the Kevlar helmet and vest of the US army. Its vest is especially distinctive.

5) A type of night camouflage consisting of a grid-like pattern over a drab green base. Supposed to make the wearer unseen by Night vision goggles. Tested in the first Gulf War by the US and found to suck a lot. Standard special forces kit for the MPA.

6) The MPA utilize modern Russian and Chinese weaponry as they have quite good ties to the corporation and easier to get than most western firearms.

7) The high authority or 'The Board of Directors' in ARCAM. Of course Tea is the real boss of it all, but they are there for reasons of anonymity. Each initial actually represents a name.

8) The first of Saruta's personal bodyguards (or boss) to challenge Jonathan. Has a suave and a creepy and erratic behavior. He's a necromancer so expect a lot of supernatural hijinks from this guy.

9) Water zombies…


End file.
